The Trailer Trash Cullen Contest
by TrailerTrashCullenContest
Summary: A contest that highlights the Cullens in situations that require the use of the term "Trailer Trash"
1. Entry 101

Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest

Title: Cullen Acres

ENTRY #101

Characters:Bella, Edward, Alice,Jasper,Esme,Carlisle,Emmett and Rosalie

Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns copyrights to the characters and the Twilight. No infringement intended. No monetary profits made. The idea of this story is mine

Cullen Acres:

A Tale of White Trash Love

* * *

BPOV

"Free Bird" blasted through the early mornin' air; Jasper was home from reserve duty with the Army. Alice opened the front door of their trailer and a loud screeching sound echoed throughout the trailer park. She was screaming over the loud guitars, asking Jaz if he wanted sausage, bacon, or both. As I heard thuddin' coming from the hallway, I forgot what they was talkin' 'bout.

"Momma…" Nay Nay hollered, bustin' into my bedroom.

Her short, curly hair was frazzled from sleepin' all night. Little Chucky bounded shortly behind her.

"Ma…I hungry. Make me breakfist…NOW!" he shouted.

Frizzy, brown curls and deep red hair that looked like a firecracker exploded, blurred my mornin' vision. One kissed my cheek and the other yanked on my hand and pulled the covers off my body. Charles Carlisle and Renee Esme were my kids, Chucky and Nay Nay for short.

My hair was all ratted up on my head, so I reached over in a bowl beside the bed and grabbed a rubber band, tying the mess back. Nay Nay rubbed her face into my butt over my ripped and torn white panties and Chucky still yanked on my arm. Them two were twins, age six. After they was born, I told the doc to fix me, so he fixed me-no more young'uns for me.

As I tried shufflin' from the bedroom with two kids hangin' off me, Nay Nay pulled hard on my t-shirt, rippin' a new hole at the neck seam.

"Nay Nay and Chucky, git off me. Momma's got to be able to walk if y'all want food this smorning," I scolded.

Two brown eyes and two green eyes stared back at me. Nay Nay had green eyes and Chucky had brown. Brown from me and green from my Eddie Boy, who had the same fucked up, unruly hair as Chucky. I scratched back and forth on his mop, makin' it worse. Nay Nay's hair was curled tight into her head. She at one point had long, curly hair, but it kept gittin' snarled up, so I chopped it off myself. Now, the worse it got lookin' was like an afro.

While they looked up at me, I ran my hands over my face and cleaned my eyes free of the eye boogies, flicking them onto the carpet. Both the kids watched the dried flakes fall. Their eyes were filled wit wonder. Making me think of when they was babies. I breastfed them 'til they were four. I'd be sittin' around, chattin' wit Rosie or Alice and one them would walk up to me, pull my shirt up and start nursin'. I weened them off when Chucky bit my nip 'cause he was mad at me.

I shook my head and started for the kitchen. As I walked down the hallway, I was greeted by the mountain of clothes that I needed to warsh. I think Eddie Boy has been wearin' the same pair of underwear for three days now. I coulda swore I saw him warshin' them out in the sink last night.

"Listen up, you two. After breakfast, y'all gittin' a bath since y'all missed it last night. We ain't high class folks, but I ain't havin' nasty young'uns," I told them.

Nay Nay scratched her pits and Chucky reached around and scratched his butt crack, shoving his hand into his sister's face, causing her to scream in the narrow hall. I grabbed both by their arms and dragged 'em down the hallway that led into the kitchen. I stopped at the kitchen table and chairs, told the twins to stay put, and pulled out two chairs across from each other.

"You two park your behinds in them chairs and don't move, I'm makin' eggs and sausage with apple juice."

Before turnin' around towards the stove, my eyes ran across Eddie Boy and I's weddin' photo. I was nineteen and he was twenty. We'd been datin' for three months and one day he woke up and invited over Aro, his distant cousin who's a preacher.

We was decked out in our summer finest. Me in a white tube top and cut off jean shorts with frayed edges and wearin' my white, dollar store flippy floppies and Eddie Boy, shirtless, wearing jeans that hung off his butt and sneakers with no socks on. I held a cigarette in my left hand and a can of beer in the other while Eddie Boy had a wad of baccy in his lip and a shotgun raised in the air. His right leg was lifted in the air like a dog pissin' on a hydrant. We both were a smilin' and happy as two pigs rollin' around in shit. One month later, I was pregnant with them twins.

I shook my head out of my daydreamin' and walked over to the stove, turnin' the knob to high. I needed four eggs and four links of sausage, so I walked over to the fridge and got what I needed. They could wait for their juice when they got their breakfast.

After I made the eggs, sausage, poured apple juice and poured the grease in the grease storage can, I sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and lit a GPC, the cheapest cigarettes I bought. I could use the grease to cook lunch and dinner.

"Fuck!" It was my last one cigarette.

Little Chucky copied me and I said back, "Don't say everything Ma does. I didn't mean it."

He nodded his head, making his hair flop around. As I sat smokin' and watching Price is Right, admirin' the hell out of the fancy, flashy shit, I scratched my titty and let loose a SBD fart. It was a nasty one. I choked on my cigarette from the smell.

The blinds of the winda in the living room were open and our trailer sat across from my in-laws, Carlisle and Esme. They had a nice trailer. It was one of them two story trailers. Classy. It was white with dark blue shutters on the windas.

Carlisle bought each of his children a double wide once they got married. Eddie Boy and I had a white one, Alice and Jaz had a tan one, and Rosie and Emmett had gray one. 'Bout ten years ago, when the Cullens moved to the little town of Forks, Washington, Carlisle bought several acres of land and when Emmett and Alice got married, he turned it into a family trailer park, Cullen Acres.

Eddie Boy was the last to get married, even though Alice was the baby. She was a year younger than I was and she and Jaz had been married for two years before Eddie Boy and I was. Carlisle doubled as the town's family doctor and vet, so he was a busy man helping humans and animals. Esme stayed home like all of us other girls while the men worked.

Emmett, Jaz, and my Eddie Boy all worked together at the local auto repair shop, Forks Auto. They made decent money. Everybody was off today as it was Saturday, which made me wonder why the Price is Right was on. Eddie Boy and Emmett had left early this smorin' before daylight to go huntin'. I hope he brings home somethin' good.

Alice and Jaz didn't have any kids, but they had a dog, Wolfie, who was a mutt. As I leaned over to flick my ashes, I looked out the winda next to the couch and saw Wolfie sitting by Jaz, lickin' his ass and balls. Jaz was sittin' in a blue lawn chair that had two cup holders on each side with his feet kicked up on top a red cooler and a cigarette hangin' from his mouth as his head was leaned back, sunnin'. One holder held an ashtray and the other held a beer.

Alice walked outside and over to a folded out green and white sunnin' chair. She was wearin' a cute little faded pink thong. The view I had was of her tiny ass with each cheek tattooed. L-O was on one cheek close to her crack and V-E on the other side, close to the crack. Myself had a swan tattooed on my neck, under my hair, with a thorny, red rose wrapped round it.

Chucky and Nay Nay walked their plates and glasses to the sink and rinsed 'em off. I finished off my ciggie and smashed the butt in the ashtray. My kids needed a bath. What I hated more than seeing sluts eying my man was dirty children. Rosie was in agreement wit me. Her little boy, Carl, sometimes had two baths a day. He looked so much like his father with the curly black hair, blue eyes, and dimples when he smiled. If he wasn't my Nay Nay's cousin, I'd push for them to get married when they got older. He was that cute.

Chucky and Nay Nay got naked without me tellin' them. Nay Nay peed in their bathroom while Chucky peed in Eddie Boy and I's bathroom. When he ran back in, I had the tub filled wit warm water.

"Okay, kids, git in."

Lil' naked kids filled the tub and sat far apart. I was lucky and didn't have trouble wit them when it came to baths. With Nay Nay havin' frizzy curly hair, we had to get a different shampoo and conditioner for her. We all used that good stuff-Suave. While I bathed them, I knew once I let 'em out to play, Alice was going to say somethin' 'bout me bathin' them when they're just gonna get dirty again. I always say I do it 'cause it be less dirt for me to warsh off 'em.

They dried themselves off while I looked for them somethin' to wear. The choices were slim pickens. Nay Nay had panties and a tank top while Chucky only had undies-Spiderman undies. Both of 'em walked in their room and put their clothes on. I told 'em once they were done to go watch cartoons while I made myself prettied up.

As I walked past the pile of clothes, I stopped and sorted 'em out and started a load. Once I done that, I went to my closest in my bedroom, which happened to be a walk-in. Eddie Boy always bought me classy clothes from Wal Mart, Goodwill, or yard sales. If we really splurged, we all went to Target. That store right there was high class. They had fancy fashion designers, but the nearest one to little ol' Forks was in Port Angeles. If we shopped there, somethin' special was comin' up or somethin' good happened.

I found one of my new summer outfits that I just got from Wal Mart-it was a pair of light pink shorts with a white spaghetti strapped tank that had lil' baby hearts on it. Eddie Boy bought a real nice bra and panty set that day, too. It also was white and baby pink, but its pattern was white and baby pink stripes. He made me feel so special, buying me smell good Equate body wash that smelled of strawberries.

He loved his young'uns too. If they was real good, he took 'em down to the dollar store and let 'em get somethin' fun to play with. His daddy, Carlisle, bought us a real special, nice car-a little blue Ford Echo; it was just perfect for our lil' family. Rosie and Em had them a silver Chevy pickup that Carlisle bought 'em while Jaz and Alice had a tan Dodge Stratus. Carlisle and Esme had a Cadillac and a real big Ford F-350.

When I was all dressed in my pretty pink and white outfit, I took my hair outta the rubberband and brushed my hair out. It took a real long time and I even at times pulled out clomps of hairs. I was gonna need a hair cut soon, but Eddie Boy didn't like for me to cut it. Once my hair was nice, smooth, and silky, I pulled it back in a proper ponytail and slid a white, plastic headband on. I was lookin' super cute for my Eddie Boy.

I found my pink flippy floppies and headed back towards the front of the trailer. Chucky and Nay Nay was watchin' that there SpongeBob. I didn't have much use for him, but the twins liked him, so I let it be. I sat back down on the couch and pulled out my pedi basket from underneath the end table beside the couch. The other day when Alice and I went to the dollar store, we saw they had started carrying nail polish. We jumped up and down, just a clapping and being all happy. She bought a red and I bought a pink. That is what I pulled out of the pedi basket.

I hiked my leg up on the coffee table and screwed the top off the polish and started a paintin' my toes that pretty shade of baby pink. I loved pink. My furniture was pink, my kitchen chairs were pink, my bathroom was pink as was the linens, and our bedroom was done pink and white. Eddie Boy said I was his queen and if I wanted pink everywhere, I was to have everything pink.

We found a pink and white checkered wallpaper at the dollar store, so he bought it for me and wallpapered my kitchen with it. And our bathroom had white wallpaper with little pink roses on it. Our carpet was a pretty beige color.

While I was a paintin' my toes, someone started a knockin' on the front door. Little Chucky ran over and opened it, jumpin' in excitement over seeing his Nanny.

"Nanny, did you bring me somefin? I hope it's good," he squeaked.

"Why, Chucky, yes I did."

Esme reached in one of her many shopping bags and pulled out a 'Mater truck, that truck for the movie Cars. Nay Nay quietly waited her turn for a hug and a kiss from Nanny. After she got 'em, Esme reached in her bag and pulled out a Tinkerbell doll. She had been to Wal Mart. Stumblin' in behind Esme was Rosie and Carl, who was covered in chocolate.

"He got into the bag of M&M's," Rosie said.

She walked him into my kitchen, wetted a paper towel, and scrubbed his face good. Esme watched for a few minutes and then sat by me.

"Oh, Bella, that is a beautiful shade of pink. Eddie Boy is gonna love that."

I nodded.

"While Rose and I were out yardsalin' this smornin', I found these pretty pair of silk and lacy panties in pastel colors for twenty-five cents a piece and I thought of you. They're so tiny, my big behind couldn't fit in 'em and they ain't skimpy enough for Alice. We all know Rose wears nothin' underneath her clothes except a bra. The lady said she only wore 'em twice and she warshed 'em before sellin' them today."

I watched with excitement as she pulled out pretty, pale blue, purple, green and yeller panties. They were just beautiful. The bottoms were solid silk with the lace at the waistband. Oh, Eddie Boy was gonna love these. They were gonna be my new sexy time panties.

"Oh, and I got you a carton of GPC's at Wal Mart while I got Rosie and Alice Camel's. I myself like those Marlboro Ultra Lights."

I took the box of cigarettes with a big ol' cheesy grin on my face. Once Rosie had Carl cleaned up, he went and sat by his cousins and watched TV while us adult women did our girl talk.

"Bella, I wish you and Eddie Boy would have another child. I just don't think Jazzy and Alice will ever have one. I miss having lil' babies around."

"Ms. Essie, I had my…oh, what are them tubes called? Fellatio…no, that's oral sex…Ethiopian…no, that's a person from that country in Africa. Oh, I got it, fallopian tube. My fallopian tubes are burned. My doctor burned 'em right on up. So, I'm done."

I saw her face fall just a little bit and Rosie shook her head from side to side. I knew she was done also. Lil' Carl just about done killed her while givin' birth to him. Esme looked as if she was thinkin' bout somethin' and then she raised her brows and reached inside another shopping bag.

"Oh, Bella, look what I found at the Goodwill store. One of them singin' bass fish. Isn't that nice?"

Rosie and I ooh'd and ah'd. It was nice. Eddie Boy was gonna love it. He'll hang it right over our fireplace mantel, next to his deer he shot last winter.

"Oh, Belly, the boys went fishin' this smornin' besides huntin'. Hopefully, we'll get some fish for a fish fry this evenin'," Rosie informed me.

I nodded and finished polishing all my nails.

After I was done, I said it was too nice a day to be cooped up indoors, especially the kids, so we all trooped outside. Chucky and Nay Nay was in nothin' but their undies. Lil' Carl felt overdressed, so he got down to his Hulk undies and joined his cousins out in the mud pit where they made mud pies and other mud things.

I drug my lawn chairs over to Jaz and Alice's as Essie and Rosie went to get theirs. Both Jaz and Alice were all nice and gold. As I sat down in my pink and white lawn chair, Jaz had moved his feet from his cooler lid and got me a beer. That cold can felt good on my face as I rubbed against it. Alice turned over as I popped the top and took my first sip.

"Belly, how you doin' this smornin'?"

"I'm good, real good. I hope dem boys bring back some good fish. I'd like to have a fish fry tonight."

Jaz and Alice nodded as they both started singing "Trashy Women," that country song from the nineties.

"Jaz bought a CD yesterday, country songs from the '90's," Alice replied.

I joined in the singin' when it was a song I knew, like "Watermelon Crawl," "Indian Outlaw," and "Gone Country."

Screams echoed across the trailer park and I looked over and saw the kids having a mud fight. I knew I would be scrubbin' mud from all sorts of places tonight. Rosie and Essie finally came back with their lawn chairs-Essie had a gray one and Rosie had a red one.

"Oh, shoot, Jazzy. I forgot to get you a carton of cigarette' at Wal Mart. I'm sorry," Esme apologized.

"Mama Esme, it's a'ight. I ain't hurtin' for 'em."

Alice turned over and pulled her sunnin' chair up so she could sit upright. She was a tiny thing. I was small but not as small as I was before the twins. Jaz pulled out a bandana from his pocket and tied it around his head. It was a Confederate flag one. Jaz loved that flag. It covered their entire trailer.

We sat around a while drinkin' beer, smokin' cigarettes and a chattin'. I guess it was almost 'bout eleven when two pickup trucks raced down the drive. A black Ford F-350 parted to the right, heading to my in-laws house and Em's big, silver Chevy raced towards us, blaring loud country music. Both guys fist pumpin' in the air. Em swerved into his driveway and my Eddie Boy was out before it was parked all the way.

"There's my woman. Come'ere, baby!"

I jumped outta my chair and ran to my man. He was all sweaty and smellin' of fish, but I didn't care. I laid a big ol' kiss on his pretty, full lips. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and we had some good tongue lovin'. My legs were a wrapped 'round his waist and his hands were on my butt, squeezing the cheeks.

When he finally let me loose, I came back to the ground, all outta air. My brain was a bit in a tizzy, little blue birdies flew around my head a chirping. I looked back up at my man, all in love with him and saw him a smilin' back at me. I loved that boy and he loved me.

"Baby, you and the girls betta get out all y'all's flour and oil, 'cause we gonna have a big ass fish fry tonight and we're gonna get chicken fried drunk too. You betta get my ma and pa to watch the twins 'cause our bed is gonna be a squeakin' and a thumpin' off the walls," Eddie Boy said as he smiled bigger at me.

Carlisle had walked over during our lovin' and was standin' by Essie. He looked tired but happy. He was kissin' the top of Essie's head, who in turn was a rubbin' on his hand that was restin' on her shoulder. I smiled sweetly at 'em. Eddie Boy and Em took out a cooler loaded wit fish and went to Em's cleanin' tables. Alice had gone inside and put on clothes. She never felt right wit her father 'round to be lying 'round half way naked.

Eddie Boy called over to me to go look inside and see if we have flour and oil for the fish fry. I did as he asked me to and found we had plenty of the items. I came back outside and told him we had plenty of it. Carlisle now had his own lawn chair, which was a dark green. He had a can of beer in his hand.

"Yeah, Jaz, I had to go out to the Newton farm and help their cow give birth. The calf was hung up in there and then I had to go further out to almost the end of the city limits and visit Tanya and her "roommates." Let's just say, lesbian lovin' got a bit outta hand the previous night."

Jaz and the rest of us laughed and moved on along to whatever else someone wanted to talk 'bout. The kids had left the mud pit and were now tryin' to sit in Gampy's lap. Rosie and I were a tryin' to get 'em down, but we saw big hands reach 'round us and grab them kids. I turned 'round and saw Eddie Boy a wranglin' our twins by their arms. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Chucky and Nay Nay, stay off Gampy. You're both too dirty," Eddie Boy scolded 'em.

Em had a talkin' wit Carl and sent him back to Rosie. Chucky and Nay Nay looked upset.

"Babies, if you really want to love on Gampy, come'ere and let me hose y'all down," I said to 'em.

They ran to the water hose and I turned it on. Carl soon joined in. When all were hosed off, they took off for Carlisle. Soon, he was showered wit kisses and hugs. A little while later, Eddie Boy came up to me and said they were done wit the fish and he was gonna get cleaned up. He went to give me a kiss and turned away, he stank to high heavens of dead fish.

He took off for our trailer and me and the other girls sat talking 'bout else to cook for the fish fry tonight. We settled on fries, corn-on-the-cob, and baked beans. Alice said she'd go and make a big ol' thing of sweet tea. Jaz moved from his sittin' position and said he was gonna go get more beer. Carlisle offered to drive.

"Hey y'all, I ordered some pizzas. They should be here soon," Esme called out.

The guys said they would be back soon. Right as they were a leavin', Em came back from his shower and was carryin' his lawn chair, which he placed next to Rosie's. He reached in Jaz's cooler and got a beer. I asked for another, so he threw it to me. Right as I started a drinkin' it, I heard a whistle come from my porch, so I looked over and saw Eddie Boy standing shirtless and hair drippin' wet. He was a motionin' for me to come to him.

Wit my beer in hand, I walked over to my Eddie Boy. He backed away inside the trailer when I was on the porch. Once I was inside, he grabbed me by my waist, closed and locked the door, and took me to our bedroom. Soon, I was undressed and praisin' the sweet Lord Jesus as my pleasure overtook my senses.

After we were dressed, we went back outside and saw the pizza had come. I grabbed my plate and a new can of beer, Eddie Boy drank all mine after we was done lovin'. After we all ate our pizza and got our bellies full, we watched the kids play hide and seek, then tag, and finally Rosie and I laid our young'uns down for a nap. My twins fell asleep quick like.

When I got back outside, Eddie Boy and Jaz had gotten out their geetars and were singin' and pickin' tunes. Esme and Rosie were up dancin' around. Alice had gotten out her lil' tambourine and was beatin' out a tune to whatever the guys were playin'. Em and Carlisle were clappin' their hands and singin' along, too.

I sat back down in my chair and joined in wit Em and Carlisle. After many songs, it was time to start gettin' supper ready, so us women went over to Essie's and started on the fries, corn and baked beans while Em fired up his Fry Daddy. Eddie Boy went to our trailer and got the flour. Alice coated each fillet in the powder as Jaz seasoned 'em. Carlisle had joined us at the big house and was placin' cute kisses on Essie's cheeks and lips.

Soon enough, we all were a eatin' at Carlise and Esme's. The three kids sat at their little table and bench, eatin' fried fish, fries, corncob and beans. Essie made Kool-Aid for 'em and they were in heaven. We adults sat inside or outside under the umbrella as we sat on Essie's patio chairs. There was a nice breeze blowin' and we all were happy. Carlisle put on some George Strait and turned it low enough that it became background noise.

Eddie Boy took my hand after we was done eatin', pulled me up, walked me over to a quiet part of the yard, and put his hands 'round my waist. We started slow dancin'. His lips pressed softly on my forehead as I leaned into his chest. We danced like this for a couple of songs and danced on more. We didn't want to stop. Laughter of the children rang out through the late afternoon air, bringin' a smile to my lips.

I felt Eddie Boy turn my face up to his face, where I found a playful smile. He kissed me, gently and softly parting my lips with his tongue. After he pulled back, he was still a smilin', so I smiled back. After all these years, I was still over the moon for this boy.

"My Bizzy Izzy, is there anything 'bout our life that you would change?"

Without any waitin', I said, "No, Eddie Boy. I love my life wit you and our twins. There's not a single thing I would change."

He rested his forehead on mine and we continued on dancin'.

As the sun began to set, laughter of both adults and children floated through the evenin' air, I thought 'bout what all we had. We ain't the classiest bunch. We don't drive the fanciest cars. We don't drive the most priciest cars. What we do have is love and lots of it-for our simple life, simple clothing, simple cars and homes, but most importantly, for one another. My Eddie Boy and my babies are my life and my heart. I wouldn't want my life any other way.


	2. Entry 102

**Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest**

**Title:**** From Trash to Treasure**

**ENTRY #102**

**Characters:**** Edward and Bella are exposed to a trailer trash version of Emmett and Rosalie.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight; all of the respective characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Warnings:**** Some Violence – physical abuse. Drug and Alcohol abuse mentioned. Some sexual scenes. Explicit language.**

**Summary****: The best things in life can emerge from the worst situations. Follow Edward and Bella as they make a journey into their trashy pasts and find a little more than they were hoping for.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward, I don't think this is a good idea," I whispered, gripping his arm tightly as he led us through the sea of rusting metal, bare earth and patches of tall grass. I cringed when I noticed the fence surrounding many of the trailers was topped with coils of barbed wire.

"Of course this is. You wanted to see where I grew up. This is it. It may not be as glamorous as that little one and a half bedroom apartment on fifth that you shared with your parents growing up, but it was still my home," he pointed out, smiling down at me sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I know. We've both come so far," I murmured, glancing around the 'neighborhood' where Edward experienced his formative years. It physically hurt me to think of him as a little boy, running around through the piles of garbage, metal and burnt out couches. I was amazed he hadn't contracted tetanus. Not that my childhood had been much better. I was so proud of him for rising above his lot in life to become one of the most successful businessmen in America. It just goes to show that if there's a will, there is a way.

"That's the whole point of this exercise, my Bella. We need to make sure we never forget where we came from. We want to build a happy life together; we need to ensure that our children never have to endure the childhood we did," he emphasized softly, touching my chin, raising it so I was gazing at him, and not at our surroundings.

"I don't think we'll be that silly," I protested, biting my bottom lip. We'd certainly put away enough money in an account for three children to attend college. We also had another account with enough money for us to start over if worst came to worst. Edward was most certainly prepared. He would never allow anything to happen to us or our family. This idea of his had only arisen once we'd both moved back to Chicago a year ago, to be closer to his parents. It wasn't until after we'd married that he'd resurfaced the thought of visiting each other's childhood homes.

"I hope not. But just take a look at what this recession has done to thousands of previously successful middle class families. Some are now living in their cars, or on the streets. Anything can happen, love. I just don't want it to happen to _us_."

"Yeah," I nodded, agreeing with him. We'd watched a documentary on television just last week on how so many families were now suffering and were resorting to living in trailer parks while thousands upon thousands of beautiful homes lay empty and useless, some even being torn down. It had been that documentary that prompted our visits this week.

"Hey, Bella, my love. I understand how hard this is for you. This is just as hard for me too. It took me so long get you to agree to marry me; even longer to persuade you it was the right time to start a family. I don't want anything short of forever with you. I want to have more children with you. I want us to spoil our grandchildren together. I want to grow old with you. I believe this is what we need to do to continue to move forward. You agreed. We visited your childhood home; I held you while you cried and I learned so much about you in that short visit. You shared so many memories with me. While most of them weren't pleasant it still provided insight for me on who you are and the how and why you became who you were," Edward said tenderly.

"I understand all that Edward. I really do. I want those things for us as well. I also want you to share your memories with me. But this is a little different. Your sister and her husband live in that trailer. She hasn't spoken to you since you went to college. They didn't come to our wedding. We didn't attend theirs. I only found out about them _last week_. I don't want them to hurt you Edward, not like my brother did to me," I cried quietly.

My brother James disowned me the day I began college. I'd started my first job at the age of thirteen, working twelve hours every weekend at the local Burger King. I'd completed my GED and sat all the necessary tests by the time I was fifteen and had moved on to waitressing at one of the best restaurants in the neighborhood, every night for six hours or longer. I'd saved almost all of the money I'd ever made, and moved out of home, on to college, living in the dorms and working two jobs while I attended my pre-med classes. It had been so hard, coping with studying, working as well as clinical experience, but I'd been so determined to become successful and help my little brother out of the hell hole that was our childhood. I'd sent him as much money as I could afford each month, which usually wasn't much. He had never written, never called, never given me any recognition that he had received my letters and money.

I'd aced my MCAT, and received an offer of a scholarship to John Hopkins at the end of my undergraduate degree for medical school. I'd finished Medical School at the age of twenty-three, one of the youngest graduates John Hopkins had ever had.

I'd managed to wrangle one weekend off during medical school and had made the trip home unannounced. My mother had been absent, my father, brother and his friend Laurent had been home all of them incredibly drunk. I hadn't been welcome. James had beaten me unconscious while Laurent and my father had ignored my screams of pain and pleas for help and cheered him on. When I'd come to, the tiny apartment had been empty, I'd collected my things, crawled outside bloody, beaten, broken and bruised, and made my way to the nearest hospital. A broken arm, three broken ribs and a cracked jaw. I had been shattered; my being permanently altered. The two people whom I'd loved most in the world had betrayed me the worst. Nightmares had erupted forth from the day after the incident. I had difficulty being around men. Eventually I had visited with a shrink, and she'd helped me through some of my issues.

I'd never returned home and never contacted my family since. They hadn't attended mine and Edward's wedding. They would never know my children. Yesterday, with Edward, was the first time in seven years that I'd walked into the apartment building that once housed my home. My family had apparently been evicted five years ago, but the landlord had allowed us entry.

I'd met Edward while I was doing my internship in a hospital he was considering taking over president of the Board of Trustees, a position he'd later turned down. We'd fallen in love; he'd courted me over the period of six months before asking me to be his girlfriend. Our relationship had been a bumpy road, full of ups and downs. It had taken me years to fully trust Edward, particularly to trust that he loved me and would never hurt me. I still had doubts now and then on particularly bad days, when the nightmares returned.

We'd married six months ago, after three years of Edward persuading me and begging me to become his wife and have his children. It had been a small quiet affair with our closest friends and Edward's parents. The wedding itself was beautiful, elegant and simple. So _us_. Both Edward and I had cried. Three months ago, I'd fallen pregnant. We were both ecstatic, of course, excited to become better parents than ours were and to love and spoil our child. Ours would be the most cherished baby in the entire world.

"Are you scared to meet them, Bella?" Edward inquired tenderly, cupping my face in his palms.

"Yes. Scared that she might not be the little sister you remember. Scared that she might hate you for buying your parents a nice apartment. Scared that she might condemn everything you've become and I love," I whimpered, searching his eyes as he gazed at me.

"Are you scared that she might change my mind? Is that what this is about? Sweetheart, there is no _me_ without you. There is nothing Rosalie could say that would drive me away from you. Nothing. I love you. I hope Rose accepts us into her family's life, but if she doesn't, I can understand that. I'll be disappointed, yes, but not so much that I'll become an alcoholic like your father and brother, not so much that I'll become addicted to heroin like my birth mother was, not so much that I'll smoke five packs of cigarettes a day like your mother. There is nothing in this world that will ever lead me to raise a hand to your or our baby," he promised vehemently, his hand sliding down to rest on my tiny baby bump. His fingers gently stroked my abdomen as his lips dipped down to capture mine in a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much," I mumbled, throwing my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his strong, sculpted chest.

"I love you too, Bella. This is who I am now. You are my present and future. This was my past. We've been together six years. I'm hoping for at least another seventy happy years together. Okay, love?" he inquired, rubbing my back soothingly.

Sniffling back tears, I nodded my head up and down enthusiastically. His hand slipped into mine, giving it a gentle squeeze before leading us on down the dirt path. Many people stared out from behind grime covered windows at us as we made our way. I felt so out of place in my pretty summer dress and sandals, walking with Edward who was impeccably and handsomely dressed as per usual.

We stopped in front of a rusted out, faded yellow trailer. A slab of concrete painted yellow sat ostentatiously before the trailer with a scruffy picnic table placed on it. A stand alone, blackened barbeque grill sat to the left of the concrete, along with three metal garbage cans that were overflowing with rubbish. Crude wooden steps had been constructed, leading from the trailer door, down to the concrete slab. The grass surrounding the vehicle had all but died away, however the grass appeared to be trying to escape from underneath it.

There was a large, buff man with the beginnings of a small beer gut sitting outside of the home on a plastic lawn chair. I was surprised to see it held his weight without buckling. He had a beer in one hand and porno magazine in the other. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of once white flip-flops and a pair of green boxer-shorts; although his tan line made it obvious he usually dressed in a wife-beater. I cringed and hid my face in Edward's shoulder blade as the man slipped his hand into his pants. I heard laughing and taunts of their children before I saw them. The three of them couldn't have been any older than six. They were all fairly grubby, the youngest, only just toddling along, was crying, a Barbie doll with its head torn off clasped in her tiny fist. The man yelled out to them to shut the hell up as they tore past him.

The door to the trailer suddenly slammed open and a woman with a baby on her hip emerged. I could feel Edward tense as she teetered down the crude wooden steps and began yelling at her kids. She was wearing a cheetah print boob tube with a pair of cut-off denim booty shorts. On her feet were matching cheetah print heels. Her hair, that could have been a beautiful blonde, was styled in an ugly perm that seemed to be consuming her head in a mass of frizzy waves. Her face was quite beautiful, but hidden under many layers of caked on make-up. Her shockingly pink lips smacked together as she chewed a piece of green gum.

"Amber, Trixie, Billy! Get in here now and leave your father alone. Don't make me come out there and get you! I will smack your asses so hard you won't sit down for a week!" she screeched, one hand on hip.

"Rosie, chill baby. They aint that bad, they're just having some fun. I'll handle them if they make too much noise," the man added gruffly, his hand still down his pants, his eyes not leaving his magazine.

Rosalie simply narrowed her eyes on the man before rolling them dramatically.

"I swear to God, Emmett. All you think about is sex and alcohol. I bet you wouldn't even notice if your kids started killing each other!"

Edward cleared his throat noisily, gripping my hand a little tighter. Rosalie and Emmett glanced up at us, their gazes turning hateful and angry.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? Are you both lost?" Rosalie demanded, picking her way across the dying grass to stand by Emmett's side. His hand slid out of his pants and he smacked her lightly on the ass, grinning up at her.

"I got a nice view of your ass, baby, don't move," he leered.

"Rose? It's me, Edward… your brother," Edward stated calmly.

The woman's eyes lit with recognition before turning murderous.

"How _dare_ you set foot on my property? You're such a little piece of shit. I can't believe you'd try something like this. I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again?" Rose screamed. Emmett stood slowly and glanced from Rose, to Edward and then settled his gaze on me, a slow smile stretching across his face.

"Bells?" he asked.

My face went pale. Holy shit. It was Emmett. _Emmett, _Emmett. Emmett McCarty. He and I had done our bachelor's together, both of us wanting to go into medicine. We'd studied together on many late nights and had been good friends, nothing more. He'd always been quick to tell a joke to lighten the mood, and was probably the horniest guy I'd ever met. I hadn't seen him in years and I was surprised I didn't recognize him. I guess I just never expected to see someone as bright and intelligent as him in a trailer park.

"Em-Emmett McCarty?" I whispered, sliding out a little from behind Edward.

"Yeah, hey Bells. What have you been up to? I see life's treated you well." He laughed, waggling his eyebrows in Edward's direction.

"You _know_ this slut?" Rosalie hissed, turning to glare at Emmett. Edward stiffened, his jaw audibly snapping tightly shut.

"Do not talk about my _wife _in that manner!" Edward growled.

"Yeah, Rosie, come on. Bells aint a slut. Hell, I propositioned her enough and she never slept with me in college," Emmett shrugged. "We went on to different med schools, but I know she didn't sleep with anyone in college, so I doubt she somehow developed a wild sexual streak when she moved on to better things," he added, giving me a friendly wink.

"How did you end up here, Em?" I whispered, glancing around. Rosalie huffed at me and gave me a dirty glare.

"Six months ago they started making cuts at the hospital I worked at. I got laid off, with very little compensation. We had to move back here after we lost our house," he said sadly, giving Rose a little smile. "It was all we had left. I'm still looking for work, but it's been hard going."

I shuddered, thinking back to what Edward had said not ten minutes ago about the recession.

"I'm so sorry Em, that something like this happened to you," I voiced quietly, noticing the three kids were standing behind their father's legs. Taking a closer look, I realized they were wearing nice clothing, probably designer wear... Emmett's boxer-shorts were Emporio Armani, and Rosalie's tacky heels were actually Jimmy Choo pumps.

Appearances were deceiving.

"So Bells, who's this guy you're with?" Emmett prompted, scratching his chest distractedly, now staring at Edward.

"Uh, my husband, Edward. He's Rosalie's brother," I gulped nervously.

"Huh, Rosie, you never mentioned you had a brother."

"Half brother, and that's because I don't. He abandoned us all while he went off to college! Once he started making some money he never looked back to his poor family," she vented. Half brother?

"Rose, that's not true, I helped Mom and Dad get back on their feet. You haven't spoken to them in nearly eight years! When I tried to contact you, you wouldn't reply to any of my letters or emails, or answer any of my phone calls! I invited you to our wedding and you sent the invitation back! Who abandoned who, here?" Edward yelled, exasperatedly throwing his hands up in the air. Well, that's a little bit of new information. I had had no idea he'd tried to contact her previously.

"How about we all take this inside, huh? I can throw some clothes on and we can discuss this all like civilized adults," Emmett requested, ushering the kids inside before following them in. Edward took my hand firmly and helped me in, Rosalie taking up the rear.

We all sat down at the tiny kitchen table, the kids sitting down on the large bed down the other end of the trailer, turning on the small television. Emmett had pulled on a pair of jeans and was sipping on a glass of water.

"Let's start from the beginning. Edward, you're Rosie's half brother, correct?" Emmett wondered.

"Yes, my mother, Elizabeth, married Carlisle when she was very young, and they had me. She was addicted to heroin and died when I was two years old. When I was four, Carlisle remarried Esme. We were pretty poor growing up, but never unhappy. We all loved each other and got a long fine with what we had. A year later Rose was born and we continued on as a happy family. When I received a scholarship to attend the University of Chicago, I jumped at the chance to improve all of our lives. When I came back after finishing my Masters in Business, Rose had left home and barely kept in contact with our parents. I started sending them money and searching for my baby sister, never to find her. Bella and I decided to visit our childhood homes, and imagine my surprise when I discovered my sister was living in the same trailer we had as kids," Edward exclaimed, sitting back against the cracked vinyl seat, his lips pressing together into a thin line. His arm slid around my shoulders, his fingers toying with my loose curls.

"You came back?" Rosalie whispered.

"Of course I did. I didn't forget my family Rosalie. We had a pretty good childhood, all things considered. I love you, Rose, you're my sister and I've never forgotten that," Edward sighed quietly. "I'd like to help you out, both of you. I can help you guys get out of this place, into a house or apartment. I'm sure Bella can assist Emmett in finding a job; her hospital always seems to be on the lookout for doctors. I can help you start your own business Rose if you like. I know you always wanted to open up a childcare facility." I could hear the hope in Edward's voice; see it shinning on his face. Rose and Emmett were both already shaking their heads, however, and my heart broke with my husband's.

"I'm sorry, Edward. That's a very generous offer, but not one we can accept. Something will come along eventually; I actually have a job interview in a couple of hours. It was really nice meeting you Edward, and seeing Bella again. You guys can visit another time, for sure, but I think both Rosie and I need to rap our heads around this for the moment," Emmett dismissed us easily, one of his fists clenched, and a forced smile on his face.

Edward sat frozen still for a long minute, until I tugged on his shirt.

"Come-on, Edward. It's time to go," I murmured lightly, standing and dragging him up with me.

"Don't run from me again, Rose, please. I'd love to get to know my sister again and my brother-in-law, not to mention my nieces and nephews," Edward begged, his eyes glued to the dirty floor before he turned and escaped outside quickly. I gave Rosalie and Emmett a small smile before running after my husband.

He was already three trailers up by the time I made it down the steps.

"Edward! Edward wait up!" I pleaded, he stopped instantly and turned, walking back to me until I caught up with him.

"Sorry love, I just couldn't be there any longer. She doesn't want me or my help, she never has," he said dejectedly.

I pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly before wrapping my arm around his waist, nudging him forward.

"I think, Edward, that they both might be a little too proud to accept what you're offering them at the moment. Or maybe they believe it's too good to be true. Try again in a month and see if their response changes. Don't give up just yet," I offered comfortingly.

I felt his lips brush against my temple a second before his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He slowed to a stop and pulled me into a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I love you, Bella. I'm thankful everyday that I have you in my life. Let's go home, love. I want to show you how much I love you," he whispered seductively, shifting a little so that he could sensuously trail kisses down my throat and along the top of my breasts.

I nodded silently, my body shivering in anticipation against his. Making love with Edward was one of the best experiences in my life. He was sweet and sexy and giving. He could be playful or demanding or loving. He treated me like a princess and spoilt me rotten in the bedroom. My fingers sunk into his hair, tilting his head backwards so I could capture his lips with mine. I felt his hands glide down my back until they gripped my ass, squeezing and kneading my cheeks gently. Moaning into his mouth, I whimpered his name as he pulled away.

"Not here, love. C'mon, sweetheart." We made our way out of the trailer park, Edward assisting me into the car before jogging around to the driver's side.

The ride home was done so in a comfortable quiet, our hand linked together, settled in his lap as he drove us the fifty-five minutes to our traditional limestone mansion in East Lincoln Park. He pulled into the garage, and climbed out. I watched him as he moved around the car, pausing outside to open my door. His hand extended to me, I took his hand and smiled up at him as he helped me out. As soon as the door was shut and the car locked, his arms were around me, pulling me against his chest as he kissed me thoroughly. He only drew away once I was panting and writhing against his body. Without warning, one of his arms dropped down behind my knees and he swept me up into his arms. He cradled me against his chest as he climbed the steps into the house and walked down the hallway, past the living room, kitchen, family room to the mahogany staircase.

Edward carried me straight up to our bedroom, sliding me carefully and reverently onto the satin bed cover and followed me down instantly. His warm body covered mine, his tender gaze meeting my eyes as his lips caressed mine lovingly. I inhaled sharply as his tongue darted across my lips and easily gained access, dancing sinuously with my own tongue. The only sounds in the house were our soft breaths and moans and the rustling of our clothes. I smiled at him as he sat back on his haunches, staring down at me lovingly. The sun shining in through our large bay windows illuminated his gorgeous bronze hair, making him appear like an angel.

"I'm so lucky to have found you," I murmured, sighing as I took him in. He'd only grown more gorgeous over the years I'd known him.

"I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you," he whispered, his hand reaching out to cup my cheek, the pad of his thumb softly smoothing across my skin.

"Oh, Edward," I mumbled, tears prickling my eyes.

We smiled together as one of his hands rested lightly against my tummy, me losing the battle with my tears as they trickled down my face. He stood up beside the bed, toeing his shoes and socks off and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt before sitting down beside me. His head dipped and his mouth lovingly brushed kisses along my abdomen as his hands moved up to softly caress the undersides of my breasts through the cotton material of my dress.

"You've given me two of the greatest gifts in life. Your love and now our child. Do you understand how much you mean to me? Promise me you won't ever leave me Bella, please," Edward asked desperately.

"I promise, Edward. I love you, forever. I'm not going anywhere," I assured him, running my fingers through his silky locks as he rested his forehead on my tummy. He'd mentioned to me before, his fear of being abandoned, of being left all alone in the world. I hadn't realized before that it had to do with not being able to find his sister, or contact her once he had. I bet she didn't even realize the damage she'd done to her older brother by disappearing like she had.

His body shifted as he crawled over me, settling between my thighs. I groaned into his mouth as he greedily kissed me, one of his hands fisting in my hair as his groin rubbed against mine. My eyes fluttered closed as we continued to kiss and move against each other. I could feel the dampness of my panties; feel the hardness of his throbbing cock pressing against me. Edward's hands soon found my breasts once more, gently kneading them and playing with my nipples.

His hands shortly moved to the hem of my dress, lifting it up, over my body and off. I felt his eyes trace my curves hungrily, lingering on my naked breasts and my cute white lacey panties, before he was moving backwards and slipping my shoes off of my feet. He massaged them both delightfully, working out any of the soreness I had and shooting tingles of pleasure straight up to my happy place.

I sat up once he began massaging my calves and pushed him down onto his back, my fingers quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushing it open so I could view his toned, smooth chest. I glided my palm over his abdomen that still displayed a delicious six pack, over his ribcage and pectorals and back down again. My mouth soon followed my hands exploration, my tongue tracing the lines of his muscles, my lips kissing and teasing his skin. I lightly grazed his nipples with my teeth and smiled at the groan I drew from him.

Suddenly he flipped me over onto my back, shrugging his shirt off and throwing it across the room. His belt wasn't far behind. His hands and mouth set to work, exploring my body in much the same manner as I had explored his. My wanton moans and whimpers only egged him on and quite quickly I was on the brink, ready to explode. His fingers were tracing along my lower lips, the fabric of my panties rubbing against my swollen flesh providing a satisfying friction. Once his lips closed over one of my nipples and sucked sharply, I was flying, chanting his name as I exploded with pleasure.

Panting as I came down, my skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, I observed him languidly as he stripped out of his dark jeans and slowly peeled my panties down and off my legs. I giggled when he glanced at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Kneeling between my knees, he spread my legs further apart as he settled his shoulders between my thighs and angled my hips upward with his hands on my ass.

"Edward you don't hav– oh!" I exhaled sharply at the first swipe of his tongue along my centre. He chuckled against me, drawing a deep moan from my chest.

"I know, love, but I love tasting you and worshiping you like this," he breathed against me, driving me slowly insane. "I thought you'd realized that by now."

"Please," I cried, my hands pulling his head closer to me as my hips bucked forward. He tasted me again and chuckled as my thighs clamped around his head. This was torture, but oh, what a way to go. He nibbled on my clit very delicately before kissing me and thrusting his tongue inside me as far as he could, over and over. I was climbing higher and higher again, when suddenly his tongue was replaced with two fingers and he suckled lightly on my clit. A white light burst behind my eyelids as I came abruptly, crying out loudly. My body went lax as I came down, Edward gently stroking my tummy and thighs.

When I regained control of my breathing, his body settled on top of mine, his lips kissing my neck tenderly, before they moved to my lips. My hands skimmed over his back, holding him to me as his cock rubbed against my warmth.

"Are you ready, my Bella?" he wondered, his nose rubbing against mine as he smiled and pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"Oh yes, Edward, please," I begged unashamedly. I just wanted to feel him buried deep inside me, to reassure me once again that he was real, alive, and all mine.

He slowly pressed into me until he was fully immersed inside me, stretching me to perfection, filling me only as he could.

"Oh Bella, fuck, you're always so tight. You always feel so good," he muttered against my lips as he drew back and drove back into me.

"Edward," I whispered, meeting his slow, measured thrusts. We rocked together slowly, our pleasure building together. His hands shifted my hips upward and he sunk in a little deeper, rubbing against that place inside me that drove me wild. Our tongues tangled together passionately as my legs wrapped up around his waist and his thrusts started to speed up. His grip on my hips tightened, holding my body against his as he sat back on his knees, staying within me as he drew me onto his lap. I hardly missed a thrust, and I continued rocking against him as he plunged into me, his hands moving over my sensitive skin, heightening my pleasure. I ground my clit against his pubic bone, reveling in the feeling of him inside me and surrounding me, loving me so thoroughly.

"I'll never abandon you, ever. Seeing the trailer today… made me realize how much I value you and our life together. Even if we did lose everything, it wouldn't matter as long as I had you by my side," he murmured raggedly between panted breaths. "I love you, Isabella."

Hearing my name leave his lips was the final trigger to send me crashing over the edge again. My walls clamped around him, my hips wildly bucking against his. I felt him pulsating between my thighs a beat later, as he groaned out my name. We fell exhaustedly onto the sheets in a tangled embrace, the occasional shudder racking our bodies.

"I love you too, Edward," I said, my words echoing around the almost silent room as I curled up against his chest.

We remained silent for quite a while, simply sharing in our intimacy. Eventually Edward threw the sheet over our cooling bodies and drew me even closer.

"I wish… I wish she had of welcomed me with open arms. I didn't realize she held so much animosity towards me," he admitted.

"I know, Edward. She might still come around," I reassured him, my lips lightly kissing his chest.

"She has four kids… that I might never know, that may never call me Uncle Edward," he observed sadly. I nodded and held him tighter. "If I had never left, maybe things would be better."

"Probably you would have never met me," I whimpered, not being able to bear the thought of my life without him in it.

"Then I wouldn't change a thing. Is it really so much to want _all_ of my family to live full, happy and healthy lives?" he inquired almost rhetorically.

"I don't think so, but we can't always get what we want, Edward. We have each other, our health, this house; we both have successful careers, and we have a child on the way. So much to be thankful for," I smiled as I spoke.

"Indeed, love."

The next two weeks passed by slowly, with Edward almost moping about whenever we were home. Every time the phone rang, he practically pounced on it. By the end of the second week, I was starting to get worried he was slipping into a depression. He was so troubled, all the time. It couldn't be healthy for him. When he pulled out a photo album and started showing me pictures of him in his youth, and making comments about how pretty Rose looked, or how happy she was, I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands, so to speak.

That's how I found myself the following Saturday driving back to the small trailer park alone. I parked the car outside of the ominous barbed wire fence and walked down the dirt path, my stride determined as I made my way to the familiar faded yellow trailer. No one was outside today; the weather was rather grim and overcast.

I knocked on the trailer door gently and stood back, waiting for the door to swing open. Sure enough, not ten seconds later it did, and I was face to face with Rosalie.

"Oh. You. What do you want?" she groused, turning and moving back inside, leaving the door open in what I assumed was an invitation inside.

"I came to talk to you, actually," I revealed calmly.

I smiled when I spotted Emmett and the kids all huddled up on the bed, watching television together.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I want you to reconsider Edward's offer," I stated simply.

"Maybe when pigs fly," she snapped.

"Look, Rosalie. I'm not your enemy, and Edward sure as hell isn't either. I know exactly where you're coming from, believe me. I know how much it hurts to think the ones you love have abandoned you. Edward didn't abandon you; he feels you abandoned him and he's beating himself up over the fact that if he didn't go to college, maybe you'd let him be a part of your life," I informed her.

Her eyes simply narrowed.

"How the hell could someone like _you_ know where I was coming from?" she sneered.

"You'd be surprised, it took me a long time to get to where I am today," I remarked indifferently. I didn't feel like sharing my past with Rose; Edward was the only person who really knew the entire story, and it was staying that way.

"Hmph. Well, say what you came to say and get out," she ordered brusquely.

"Edward loves you Rosalie. You're his baby sister and he always will love you, simply because of that fact. All he wants is to see you happy and healthy. So what if accepting his help puts a dint in your pride? It's a small price to pay for ensuring your children grow up safe and happy in a good environment. He already loves them too, even though he thinks he'll never get a chance to be their uncle. Not to mention he's disappointed they'll never get to meet their cousin," I mentioned, my hands moving to rest lightly on my tummy. Rosalie's eyes widened as she stared at my hands for several beats, almost looking like she wanted to reach out and touch me. "I really think you should consider his generous offer, if not for yourself, then definitely for your children," I finished softly, letting my hands drop to my side and shifting back towards the door. "I do hope you reconsider, he's been waiting anxiously for your call," I said, waving a shy goodbye as I slipped out of the trailer and quickly walked back to the car.

By the time I'd made it home, I still wasn't sure if what I'd done was the right thing. I crept into the house and made my way room to room until finally finding Edward in our bedroom, still sleeping. I guess it was only ten in the morning, but he usually didn't sleep so late.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I gazed at him, brushing the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes away from his face. He looked so very young for a thirty-one year old… and I felt so very old for my twenty nine years. I kicked off my flip flops and curled up beside him, tucking my head under his chin as I dozed off, easily falling asleep after my early and eventful morning.

I startled awake an hour or two later, to the sound of loud knocking and the door bell singing.

"Love?" Edward mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Someone's at the door," I answered, biting back my smile as I inspected his tussled hair. It was sticking up adorably in all directions. Edward crawled over me, giving me a lazy kiss, and stumbled down stairs, shirtless, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. I followed at a much slower rate, making sure my hair wasn't sticking up crazily, and that my clothes were on right. My jaw practically dropped open when I saw just who was waiting at the door. Rose, Emmett and their children stood there. Edward looked like someone had slapped him across the face.

"Rose?" he whispered hoarsely. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"We'd like to take you up on your offer, Eddie. I don't want my kids growing up in the trailer like we did. Is the offer still open?" she asked, sniffling as she pulled back from his shoulder.

"Of course it is Rose. Welcome home, little sis."

_Finis. _


	3. Entry 103

Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest

Title: Spoons Village

Your Pen Name: **#103**

Characters: The Cullen Clan, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Friday started normal enough. I came in, typed up my few articles, got a list of births and deaths from the hospital and had lunch with my friend, Claire. I had no idea what was about to hit me late that afternoon.

I was sitting at my desk, checking my email and drinking coffee to wake myself up, wishing something interesting would get thrown my way. Working for a small town newspaper was not exactly what I had in mind when I graduated high school and took a few English courses at the community college in my hometown of Port Angeles. I had ambitions. Goals. Dreams. But when those dreams are just that, a job is a job.

"Angela, I have an assignment for you."

I perked up and peered around my monitor at Mr. Banner as he approached my tiny office.

"An assignment? Did Jessica Stanley have her twins?"

A scandal, especially one of epic proportions like an affair between the teenaged, slutty head cheerleader and the high school football coach, was front page news for us. After Mike Newton was fired, the news broke that they were expecting not one, but two babies. They had been the subject of gossip for months now. According to rumors from the beauty shop downtown, Jessica had turned eighteen prior to the affair being exposed and refused to admit that anything had happened before then. Therefore, any chance of her parents pressing charges was obliterated. Needless to say, not much happened around here.

"No. She's still big as a blimp. This one involves you venturing out to the edge of town."

"Edge of town?"

"Yes, to Spoons Village."

I flinched like he had struck me. No one ever went to Spoons Village unless it was where they called home. And the people who called that place home? Well, they very rarely ventured into town. They were notoriously…rough. Actually the term, "trailer trash," was the first thought that entered my mind.

"Apparently the Cullens have won a bit of money in the lottery. They took a trip into town a couple of weeks ago, bought a ticket at Billy Black's store and won some money, although no one really knows how much. I just know because Sue Clearwater found out from Billy Black. Someone from the lottery contacted him and mentioned that the Cullen's had won but couldn't tell him the amount. The town is all abuzz over it this morning. They've refused to do any interviews so far, but I just spoke with Carlisle Cullen and he's agreed to talk to you since we're 'hometown people'."

"Well, aren't I special?" I thought. "Fuck my life."

"The Cullens, sir? Do I really have to go out there?" I dropped my voice and leaned forward a bit. "Alone?" Although I had never had any interactions with the family, there were rumors. Rumors that I didn't care to confirm the truth of.

His boisterous laugh burst through the room.

"Of course not. I wouldn't send you out there to fend for yourself. No, you'll be bringing Eric with you. He's going to be taking a few pictures. They are expecting you guys. I'll be expecting a story by Monday morning. Good luck." With that, he was out the door and on his way back to his office, most likely to feed doughnuts to the sugar beast that lived inside of him.

That was how I found myself in an old, beat-up van heading down the 101 with Eric, the quiet, gangly photographer who I barely knew. Even though I doubted he could wrestle a penguin, it did make me feel better to have a male companion.

We turned off onto a dirt road about five miles out of town and rode for a while, bumping up and down in the cab, kicking up a cloud of terracotta colored dust behind us. There was a sudden clearing in the woods off to the right, and Eric whipped into the makeshift gravel drive. Our truck came to a stop in front of a colony of mobile homes. There was one large double-wide that served as the center of the village with single-wides littered across the rest of the field. There were no other driveways, but the tire marks embedded in the brown grass indicated to me that the residents of the rest of the colony just drove across the fields and right up to their homes.

A gigantic metal shop structure sat off to the right of the property. An enormous, spray-painted sign hung on the side that read, "FWF Wrestling-Friday Nights at 8pm/Cullen Taxidermy/Alice's Visions/Cullen Bodyshop". I giggled to myself quietly at the variety of services offered at this one place and slowly climbed out of the truck.

I saw a small group of dirty, half-dressed children off to the right in a little field. They were heading toward the thicket of trees and I couldn't help but wonder about the lack of parental supervision. The oldest one didn't look more than seven or eight years old. I could hear strains of classic rock music blasting through a radio somewhere in the distance. Another distinct sound was the screaming of a woman, a few choice colorful words ringing loud and clear in the air. Whoever she was arguing with was getting an earful, that was for sure.

The rickety screen porch door on what I had now deemed the "MCC aka Mobile Command Center" flung open. A short, dumpy woman I recognized as Esme Cullen from the few times I had seen her in town stepped out in her blue flowered muumuu, her hands flailing wildly in a wave.

"Hi there!" Her voice was exactly what I had expected from the look of her. Deep and raspy like she had smoked three packs of cigarettes every day for the past forty years.

"Mrs. Cullen," I started as I moved toward her. "I'm Angela Weber and this is Eric Yorkie. We are from the Forks Post. We heard that you guys recently had some exciting news around here, and I wondered if we could speak with you about it."

"Of course, honey! I think your head man in charge down there has already talked to my Carlisle. Come on in."

As we followed her back up the steps, navigating past the potted plants littering every inch of the 'front lawn,' and then through the particle board door, my mind was racing with thoughts of what we could possibly encounter on the other side. To my surprise, however, the inside of the double-wide was relatively clean. Well, what I could see at least. Apparently Mrs. Cullen had a weakness for knick knacks because they covered every available surface that I could see, all perched on some sort of knitted doily. There was even an old console TV with the screen and guts removed to house a collection of little shell people which were probably made by little children in Taiwan who sat for hours gluing googley eyes to shells.

"I just made a congealed salad. Would you like some?" She shoved a Tupperware bowl in my face.

"What…is that?" It looked like a whole bunch of stuff piled up together to form a jiggly mold. And it was green.

"It's just jello and some fruit. Easy peasy. Here, let me get you a bowl." She turned to search out a clean dish and I spoke quickly before I was subjected to that…stuff.

"Um, thanks, but I think I'll pass. I had a big lunch." She turned toward Eric who also politely declined.

"Well, suit yourselves. Let's go on out and see if we can find Carlisle and the boys." She navigated her large body around the cluttered kitchen and waved us through toward the back door. We followed her down the small stoop of steps into the backyard. The dead, brown lawn was overcome by bags and bags of aluminum cans, a small car on cinder blocks with an enormous motor sticking up out of it and stacks of tires.

"We send the children to collect cans off the side of the highway," Mrs. Cullen pointed out. "It gives them a little spending money and helps clean up the town just a bit. Plus, it also keeps them honest. Hopefully if they see what jail time is like early in life, it'll keep them out of the big house." I laughed a little until I realized she wasn't joking. Oh, to have such ambitions for your children and grandchildren.

"That's great, Mrs. Cullen," I responded politely after wiping the smile off my face. We followed her as she quickly walked toward the large tin building. She moved incredibly fast for her size. She suddenly turned and followed the side of the building to the back and up to another small building that I had missed before. She threw open the door and screeched, "Carlisle! Company!" Eric and I both jumped at the same time, startled somewhat by the sudden outburst of the seemingly reserved woman, but more so by the overwhelming stench that flowed out of the door when it opened. Eric backed up as quickly as he could and I immediately covered my nose and tried to fight back the lunch that was threatening to crawl up my throat.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Cullen said sympathetically when she noticed Eric and me. "I forget that other people aren't used to the smell." She turned her attention back to the door and once again raised her voice. "Carlisle! We'll meet you outside at the pool! Come on out and don't dawdle around!" She turned back to us and smiled sweetly, motioning us back around the building and to a small plastic table beside the "pool", which had probably been purchased at Wal-Mart for the low price of twenty-five dollars, if that. She plopped down in a plastic chair, the flimsy legs straining under her weight and begging for mercy.

A few moments later, I could hear footsteps behind me and turned around to greet Mr. Cullen. The man in question strode toward me in overalls. Nothing else. Just overalls. No shirt. No shoes.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Call me Carlisle, please." He spoke in a voice that didn't quite match his exterior. It was smooth and calming, almost eloquent. But not quite. "You must be Angela. Mr. Banner called to let me know you were coming."

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I just have a few questions about your recent winnings, which I should congratulate you on, by the way."

"Thank you," he replied. "And I'll be happy to answer your questions. I was just finishing up with Mr. Black's wolf. After he killed it, he waited around and didn't get it to me in a timely manner so the smell was a little…stronger than normal. I apologize. Let's sit." He gestured back toward the table. I returned to my seat, and he pulled up a chair next to Mrs. Cullen and rested his arm across her shoulders. She broke off her conversation with Eric, who, to my astonishment, was looking completely charmed, and planted a kiss on Carlisle's cheek. I pressed the button on my mini recorder and started the interview.

"So, Mr. Cullen, we were informed that you guys won a significant amount of money in the Powerball lottery recently. Can you confirm this?"

"Yes, we did," he replied with a smile.

"Would you care to divulge the total of your winnings at this time?"

His grin turned mischievous. "I think I'll keep that between myself and my family at this moment."

"Ok then," I conceded. "Who purchased the ticket?"

"That would be me!" I hadn't heard anyone else come up, but I turned to see a massive man towering over the back of my chair. He was shirtless, walking around in only a pair of jean shorts with a beer in his hand. He had a very nice physique and was drenched in sweat. An adorable pair of dimples graced his face but seeing as he was sporting a permed mullet ala Eriq La Salle in Coming to America "Soulglow" style, the dimples almost went unnoticed. I lost complete focus when I saw the enormous tattoo on one of his upper arms. I tried not to stare but it had me completely entranced.

"Angela, this is one of my sons, Emmett."

I shook his hand and said the first thing that came to my mind. "That's an interesting tattoo. What is it?"

"This?" He asked as he shifted his arm to get a better look himself. "It's the Ruger symbol. Hank Williams Jr.'s favorite brand of firearms. Mine too. Although Jasper told me that it looks like two ducks fu-,"

"Emmett, please," Carlisle interrupted with a shake of his head. "She just wants to know the story about the ticket. Why don't I let you tell her." Emmett turned to me with an excited grin on his face.

"Well, actually, it was all of us. We put some money in a pot and I stopped by the convenience store to pick up a twelve-pack of Budweiser for us guys to share. When I got there, there was another brand that had a dollar off coupon stuck on it, so I chose it instead and used that extra dollar to get a ticket. Best dollar we ever saved and spent," he said with a grin.

"EMMETT!" His grin was cut off by the door of one of the other mobile homes slamming open. A rather robust woman stood at the door looking quite pissed off. Her breasts were in serious danger of popping out of her tank top, but seeing as her muffin top completely hung over the waistband of her too-small cheerleader-style shorts, she looked pretty well proportioned. The baby on her hip was crying and the cigarette hanging from her mouth never dropped from its perch on her lips as she went on a rampage.

"That trash, Lauren Mallory, is calling my damn house again. You best tell that girl that if she doesn't want me to come down there to the Thriftway, strangle her with that tacky-ass apron and beat her ass in front of God and everybody, she better not call here again."

"Rose, she was probably just calling to see when she could bring Junior over."

"I don't care! I don't want her over here to begin with. If you need to go get Junior, you meet her in town and pick up your son. And don't you let that little whore seduce you! Once was enough! She's probably heard you've won some money and wants to get her grimy little hands on it. I don't want her over here and I mean it!" She disappeared briefly before she stuck her head out the door once again and looked directly at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Angela Weber, Mrs. Cullen. I'm from the Forks Post." She eyed me suspiciously for a moment and I started to squirm under her glare.

"You aren't here to claim Emmett is the daddy to your kid, are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, no ma'am. I don't have children."

"Well good for you, honey. And don't call me 'Mrs. Cullen'. We ain't married. I'm Rosie Hale." With that, she shut the door.

"Emmett, what've you done to piss off Rosie now?" I turned in the direction of the new voice to see a couple walking toward me. They were holding hands and slowly strode to where we were sitting.

"Aw, hell, Rosie is just pissed that Lauren is calling again. I can't help that I have a kid with the girl. I can't just ignore her."

Carlisle spoke up to introduce us to the newcomers.

"Angela, this is my other son, Edward, and his new bride, Bella. They were just married a few weeks ago and are still in their newlywed stage." The pair blushed bashfully and giggled. "Edward, Bella, this is Angela Weber. She's with the newspaper and is here to interview us about the lottery."

I gave a little wave to Bella and received one in return. I remembered her from high school. She was always very quiet and shy. She hardly socialized at all. But still, her dad was a cop and her family lived in a decent neighborhood. I couldn't understand how she had ended up here.

"Congratulations, you two. It's so nice to see two people in love. Have you been together for a long time?"

"Long enough," Bella replied softly.

"Yeah, long enough," Edward agreed. "She came to pick up her daddy's eight pound largemouth that we stuffed for him two months ago and it was love at first sight. We both just knew." The two of them gazed at each other for a few moments before locking lips and proceeding to shove their tongues down each other's throats. We tried to continue our conversation but their moaning was a little distracting so Esme asked them to "take the action back to their own house". Edward stood, hoisted Bella up and hooked her legs around his waist. Then they were gone.

I resumed my interview with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett Cullen briefly, but Ms. Hale reentered the picture with full force moments later. At this rate, I would never get this interview finished. But honestly, this drama was better than daytime soap operas.

"Goddammit, Emmett, she's calling again! You'd better come handle her!"

Emmett groaned and forced himself from the table, muttering and cursing under his breath.

"What the hell do you want me to say to her, Rosie?"

"What do I want you to say to her? How about I want you to go back eight years and not have fucked her? How about that?" Her voice carried through the open field as an astonishing volume.

"Baby, I was desperate and horny! You weren't even around then!"

"You should've kept your dick in your pants!"

"That's not what you were saying earlier!"

"You asshole!"

The brawl continued with screaming and name calling. Rosie stepped up to Emmett and had her finger pointed in his face to emphasize her points. The most interesting part was the nonchalant way Carlisle and Esme were watching this event. They hadn't even moved except for when Esme casually walked up to the battle to retrieve the baby from Rosie's hip and return to her seat. Actually, they looked quite amused. I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was already nearing six o'clock. So much for this not taking very long. I had been here an hour already and the sun was starting to set.

"Should we come back some other time?" I asked Carlisle.

"Not at all. They'll be done with this soon. Mrs. Cope over there is getting quite the show. Besides, I'm sure she's already made the call." I looked over to the direction in which he was nodding and saw another mobile home in the distance with a little purple-haired lady scowling on her front stoop. Just as the words, "What call?" were about to leave my mouth, I heard the sounds of tires crunching in the gravel.

"See? There they come now." It didn't take me very long to discover who "they" were. Moments later, two uniformed officers became visible from behind the tall tower of tires and headed over to the showdown between Emmett and Rosie. Her hands were still flailing and more than once, she shoved Emmett. One officer stepped in front of Emmett. He must have threatened Rosie because the next thing I knew, Emmett was jumping to her defense. The cops turned their attention back to him and must have asked him a question. He shook his head in answer and they threw up their hands in disgust and left. Rosie looked at him like she was seeing him with new eyes. I had a feeling the calls from Lauren were about to be forgotten. She jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around him and they disappeared inside.

"Well, I hope they aren't in there working on number six," Esme said with a chuckle. I was quite baffled by the entire display. Eric was unusually quiet during this whole exchange. I leaned over to him.

"Think you could get us out of this?"

He laughed lowly and shook his head. "No chance. This is the most action I've seen in weeks. I'm staying. If I had popcorn, it'd been even better." I rolled my eyes, let out a long sigh and plopped back in my chair. And because someone of a higher power hates my guts, a monstrosity of a truck rolled up to the backyard. A guy with a long, blonde ponytail, who I assumed was son number three, hopped down from the cab. I couldn't help but gawk at his belly-baring cutoff confederate flag shirt and spandex bicycle shorts. It must take a secure man to wear that kind of stuff. He crossed over to help a tiny little woman down from the other side. She climbed out and bounced right up to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice! It's nice to meet you. It's a little strange here for you, isn't it? You'll finish this interview eventually. And you'll also meet the love of you life here." She smiled one last smile at me and disappeared into the electric blue mobile home closest to the 'MCC'. I had no idea what had just happened. I was disturbed the most by her last sentence. I was so screwed if I found the love of my life here.

The guy hung back and eyed me curiously as he leaned down to whisper in Carlisle's ear. Carlisle chuckled and patted his arm.

"I assure you, Jasper, she's not with the government. They aren't going to take the money back. She's just here to interview us about winning." Jasper nodded stoicly and walked off to join his…whatever she was, but not before shooting me another curious but apprehensive glance. God, these people were strange.

"You'll have to excuse Jasper," Carlise said as if he could hear my inner monologue. "He's read one too many conspiracy theory books about history and the government. He's a tad bit paranoid." He chuckled lightly and I tried to join him but it just sounded forced.

Once again trying to get my interview finished, I started to ask another question but was interrupted by screams that shot out from the direction of Emmett and Rosie's place. At first I thought they were fighting again. I was wrong.

"YES!"

"Right there!"

"Yes, baby!"

"Yeah, baby, give it to me! Ram it home for daddy dong, baby!"

I probably blushed twelve shades of red. I couldn't even look at the elder Cullens. Talk about awkward. Carlisle cleared his throat and suggested we move inside to the tin building "since it was getting dark". I was more than happy to oblige. Esme dismissed herself, said goodbye and took the baby back toward her home.

Inside the building, a wresting ring dominated the room. Hundreds of fold-up chairs sat around the perimeter waiting for occupants. A makeshift stage with lights and a curtain sat off to one side. A ramp connected to it led right down to the ring.

"They'll all be arriving soon," Carlisle commented lowly as we entered. We took the nearest seats and finally, in the peace and quiet of a tin building with a wrestling ring, I was able to continue the interview.

While Eric wandered around taking snapshots, I finally got a few more questions answered by Carlisle about their lives. All of their occupations were quite apparent but he confirmed them for me. Carlisle was a taxidermist. Emmett, Edward and Jasper ran the bodyshop, but Emmett also moonlighted as "Emmett the Grizzly" in the Forks Wrestling Federation matches held on Friday evenings. Alice had an uncanny ability to predict the future so she had a palm-reading business that attracted suckers, I mean people, from far and wide. Esme was, and had always been, a devoted housewife, mother and grandmother. Rosie was a former Hooter's girl but had to give up waitressing after she got knocked up by Emmett. Carlisle's words, not mine. So much for his almost eloquent speech.

"Still don't want to reveal the amount of your winnings?" I asked. He grinned at me and thought for a moment.

"I won't give an amount but I will say that we are set for the rest of our lives. Every one of us."

"Including grandchildren?"

He nodded. "Including grandchildren."

"That's great. What are you plans for the money. Investments? College funds?"

"Actually, we have an accountant that's going to take care of everything for us. He's a close family friend and should be here soon. He likes to come to the shows on Fridays, so we're going to sit down afterwards for a discussion."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I hope he invests everything wisely for you so that you and your family live comfortably for the rest of your lives. Do you think you'll quit working or leave Forks?" His head tilted to one side and he started at me for a moment before he responded.

"Whatever would we do that for? This is our home. This is our land. Maybe if the time ever comes, we might build a bigger home…or four…but no, we'll never leave." The more time I spent talking to this man, the more I liked him. He was so genuine. Here I was making inner jokes about this man's home and family, but he showed so much pride in it all that I was starting to feel ashamed. I was suddenly more uncomfortable than I had been all day.

"Eric, have you gotten everything you need?" He nodded silently, almost sadly, from across the room, and I stood with my hand outstretched to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, it's been a pleasure. I wish you and your family the best in the world. I hope everything works out for you guys." I was truly sincere in my well wishes for this family. They might be a bit rough but they seemed like nice, genuinely good people. That is something that's hard to come by anymore.

"Thank you, Angela. Are you sure you guys wouldn't like to stick around as our guests? We would love for you to see the show."

"I don't believe so, but thank-" I was cut-off by the door opening to the building. A man stepped inside the metal door. He was completely ordinary. Tall, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes with glasses and a dimple in his chin. But when I saw him, my heart stopped. He was perfect. And Alice was right.

"Angela, this is Ben. He's our accountant." The man across the room smiled shyly at me but I could see his blush from across the room. I smiled back and turned around to see Eric eyeing me curiously. He grinned and nodded his head. I was beginning to like this photographer more every minute. I focused on Carlisle once again.

"Come to think of it, I might stick around for a while." I was so screwed...but maybe they had an extra spot for another mobile home.


	4. Entry 104

Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest

Septic Love

**by: #104**

Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Rated M for bad words and lemons.

* * *

"Bella, get your sweet ass over here!" Emmett yelled, to his second cousin. "You're looking hot today."

"Well, maybe because it is hot, you dipshit," she answered.

Emmett never ceased from telling Bella how hot she was even when it was cold. He thought because they were second cousins, that their relationship could be taken to another level. Bella was disgusted by the mere thought of this.

The sound of 'Sweet Home Alabama' radiated throughout the Forks Trailer Park. It was a hot summer day, and everyone was hanging out at the pond in the center of the park. Most of the trailers had no air-conditioning, and the residents welcomed the feeling of the crisp, yet murky water.

Emmett lived with Bella and her father ever since his own ran off with her mother. They had all learned to get along through the years, and Bella thought of him as a brother, thus adding to the disgust she felt when he ogled her.

Bella's father, Charlie, was a security guard at the 7-eleven store up the street from the trailer park. It served as a haven for lottery players from around the state. A few years back a winning ticket was bought by a passer by, so folks would camp out when the drawing was big, thinking they too, could be a winner. There were often fights, as people were forced to wait in line for hours. Charlie took his job very serious, earning the nickname of 'chief', which he loved.

It was a special weekend for Bella since her best friend Alice, and her baby's daddy, Jasper, were in town. They were carnies, and traveled all over during the summer months. Alice ran a booth reading tarot cards, and selling people a load of crap while holding their hands. So Jasper watched their son, Little Jazz, and ran the Corn-in-the-Hole game.

It was unusual for them to be home, but Alice's mother was celebrating her third divorce, so they had promised to help her move into their trailer. She was going to keep an eye on things while they were on the road.

"Hey Bella," said Alice, who was siting with her at the edge of the water. "Did you hear that some family is moving onto James's old lot?"

James, and his wife Victoria, were forced to move, after he set fire to their trailer in a jealous rage. He apparently caught Victoria making out with some chick named Jane. While he was pissed at first, his buddies urged him to embrace his luck, and the three of them moved to the park down the road.

"I heard that," Bella said, while chewing her gum. "Alice, you do know that rubbing baby oil all over yourself is gonna fry you like bacon, right?"

"Hell yeah. Jasper likes me all tan. You look like an old fuckin' lady with that big ass hat on," she said to Bella, who was lathering 50 SPF all over herself, while wearing a humungous straw hat.

"Girl, you know how bad I sunburn. Plus, I'm looking for a job. I can't look like a lobster."

Bella had just graduated from high school. She was the first one in her family to do so, and now was hunting for a job. Times were tough, and even with a high school diploma, she was having trouble finding something worthy of her time.

"Yo Alice, were you trying to suck the life out of Jasper, or what?" Emmett yelled, while pointing at Jasper's neck full of hickeys. "Damn, girl!"

"I was just tryin' to mark my territory when y'all take him to Juicy Lucy's after the demolition derby," she answered casually.

"Emmett, you're lookin' fine. Are you still engaged to Tanya?" Alice asked.

Emmett was standing in front of her in his wife beater tank top, confederate flag swim trunks, and had a big wad of chew in his mouth.

"Hell no. That bitch was crazy," he said, as he pulled his tank top up to reveal a huge 'TA' that had been scratched into his chest. "She carved this into my chest one night. I thought I was getting lucky cuz she tied me up, but shit, she took my pocket knife and fucked me up." Emmett spit his tobacco into the pond.

Bella couldn't help but snort at his explanation. "That's because you spelled her name wrong on your tattoo."

She pointed to his extremely large bicep, on which a rose was tattooed. The vine made cursive letters to spell 'Tonya'. Emmett mistakenly told the tattoo artist an 'O' instead of an 'A', hence the 'TA' on his chest.

"Well, I'll never forget how to spell it now. I caught her checking my phone, and looking through my shit one too many times. She had to go. It's a good thing I got her ring at the flea market since she flushed it down the toilet. I was not sticking my hand in shit to get it back."

Bella hung out by the water, alternating between reading her favorite book, and scanning the want ads, the rest of the afternoon. Though she enjoyed relaxing, a part of her couldn't help but be envious of Alice, Jasper, and Little Jazz, as she watched them playing in the pond.

Most of her friends already had kids, but she was adamant about having them with the right guy. She was old fashioned and wanted to be married first, and hoped that she could be ten times the mother her own turned out to be.

She had only had one boyfriend, and Jake had moved across the country with his family years ago. They kept in touch for a while, but last she heard he was in prison out in Washington State. Charlie had forbid her from keeping in contact with him after that. He had no tolerance for law breakers, and Bella respected her father's wishes.

Bella hadn't planned on being a virgin for so long, but it was the way things had worked out. She hoped she would meet someone worthy of her virginity, and couldn't wait to see what all the hype was about regarding sex.

"Earth to Bella! Girlfriend, I've been calling your name for ever. Hellooo," Alice was yelling, from atop Jasper's shoulders. "It's chicken fighting time."

Great, Bella thought. She refused to get on top of Emmett's shoulders, instead opting for Riley's. Even when Riley would 'accidentally' cop a feel, it was still less creepy to her. Riley was great looking but was very bossy and was always getting into fights. Bella wasn't interested in the drama that came along with him.

Bella decided to call it day after being beaten by Alice several times. Alice may have been small, but she was a mighty spit-fire, especially when it came to chicken fighting.

The group as a whole decided to walk back with Bella. The demolition derby was later, and Emmett was the star driver. Upon their arrival at the trailer park, they spotted a huge double wide at the entrance.

"Holy hell, y'all. That there's the mother load," said Jasper, in awe of the enormous trailer that was entering the park.

"That's not going to fit nowhere," said Riley.

"Hmm, that must belong to those Colons. They're the ones moving to Vicky's old lot," Emmett said, with certainty.

"Vicky?" Alice said, with her eyebrow raised.

"Alice, don't you remember? Vicky was Emmett's first. They did it behind the roller rink in ninth grade. He came inside to skate with his green Guess jeans all full of blood. It was disgusting," Bella said, with a grimace.

"Oh, shit. That's right. He kept going on and on about how he was in love with the fire bush. I must have pregnancy brain," Alice said, with a smirk.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

"I know, right? Jasper pulled out every time except for the once in the fun house at the county fair. We didn't think it was right to get spoo where kids would be playing," Alice said, in all honesty.

Ewe, Bella thought. "How considerate of you," she said, dryly.

"My Alice is a barracuda in the sack," said Jasper, proudly.

There was movement behind the double wide, which thankfully ended their talk of fun house sex.

"Would you get a hold of that. Woo hoo, you're the hottest piece of ass to ever step foot in this place," Emmett yelled, to a big blond girl with huge brown roots, who was standing next to the enormous trailer. He proceeded to whistle at her, while grabbing his package.

She was standing next to two little boys who were obviously bi-racial. They were peeing at the same time on the side of the trailer. "Fuck you, you ugly big bastard," the mean looking girl yelled back.

Her response only made Emmett more interested in her. "I think I'm in love," he said to his friends.

They continued their walk to their own trailers while talking about having a cook-out before heading to the derby. Alice was taking Little Jazz in for a nap, while the guys were going hunting for some appetizers. The woods nearby made for some convenient hunting grounds. Most anything tasted like chicken if it was cooked correctly.

Bella spent her time before the cook-out baking brownies and then showered. When she came out of her trailer a while later, she noticed a septic tank truck parked on the empty lot. She was curious because the whole trailer park had just been taken care of the year before, and weren't due for another two years.

She took a big whiff of air to see if she could smell a problem with their septic system. Though she didn't smell any sewage, the smell of BBQ mixed with stale cigarette smoke floated through the air.

Interesting, she thought. The last time the park had septic problems the whole place smelled like shit. She also noticed that the truck had a clever logo on the front; The Stool Bus. She giggled to herself as she walked to meet the others.

As Bella reached the designated cook-out area, she noticed a striking man with blond hair and blue eyes talking to the guys. Next to him stood a woman with bouffant hair, who was smoking a Swisher Sweet cigar.

"Hey, Bella, this here is Carlisle and Esme. They own that double wide we saw earlier," Jasper said, by way of introduction.

Emmett, Riley, and Jasper already had their kill skinned and cooking on the fire. Bella rarely asked what type of meat it was, as she liked to imagine it was just chicken. The boys were always proud of themselves, and she didn't want to balk at their successful, yet less than appealing, meat choices. They invited the couple with the odd names to join them.

"Bella, honey, it's so nice to meet you. Would you like a smoke?" Esme said, as she held a cigar out to Bella.

"No thanks."

The Esme woman must have held stock in the Aqua Net hairspray company. It was close to one hundred degrees out, yet the woman's hair was completely intact.

"Hey, I'll take one of those yummy smelling cancer sticks!" Alice exclaimed, while grabbing one from Esme's hand. "I love me some Swisher Sweets. I'm Alice," she said, as she held her free hand out to shake Esme's.

"Alice, you're pregnant!" Bella whispered.

"Girl, this baby is so small it will hardly matter," Alice said, as she patted her non-existent baby bump.

"That's right y'all, Alice and I are expecting another bundle of goddamn joy!" Jasper exclaimed.

The guys lined up shots, and everyone, to include Alice, downed them in one big gulp. "Fuck yeah!" exclaimed Carlisle, as he placed his plastic cup next to everyone else's.

"So who's shit pumper is that?" Alice asked, as she pointed to 'The Stool Bus'.

"Dear, it's our family's. You dump it, we pump it. That's our motto," Esme explained. "Carlisle works when he feels like it, but our son, Edward, runs shit these days."

Bella couldn't hold in her snort of laughter any longer. She clutched her gut, and was in complete hysterics. Everyone was staring at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, come on. She said Edward runs shit. That is funny!" Bella was still giggling and everyone was still looking at her with blank expressions on their faces. "Whatever. You fuck-sticks wouldn't know funny if it kicked you in the ass."

"Edward takes his job very serious. Your shit is our bread and butter," Carlisle said, with a smile.

Emmett was staring at the couple and suddenly had an amused look on his face. "Get the fuck out of here. You people are honey dippers with the last name of Colon! Fuck me!" he said, through his laughter.

"Our last name is Cullen, not Colon, you cocksucker," said a voice from behind them.

Emmett turned to see the mean, pretty girl and the two little black and white boys. "You must be a Colon..err..Cullen then. I'm Emmett, the baddest demolition derby driver on this side of the Mississippi. Whose kids are those, and why are they peeing on the shit truck's tires?"

"They're my kids you dick-licker, and who gives a rat's ass where they piss?" she said, while grabbing for a cigar.

"Baby, you are hot," Emmett said, while he admired her much too tight tank top and short shorts. He started to lick his lips and even a blind person could tell he was starting to pop a boner.

Before anyone could take notice of Emmett's woody, a Firebird sped towards them. Just as the group was about to jump out of the way, the car skidded to a stop kicking up dust everywhere. Kid Rock blasted form the speakers, and fuzzy dice hung from the rearview mirror.

The car door opened and everyone's eyes were waiting to see who drove such an awesome hot rod. Out came a guy wearing a Budweiser tank top, acid washed jeans with holes in the knees, a NASCAR hat on backwards, and his left ear was pierced. The flowing locks of his auburn hair could be seen from underneath his hat. He had a thin frame and was a little taller than average. His eyes were covered with orange Oakley shades, and he was wearing red rubber flip flops.

"Mm, what a fox," Bella said, under her breath. Alice heard her and looked over towards her knowingly.

"If I wasn't knocked up and crazy for Jasper, I'd be all over that. Bella you've got to have a piece of that and tell me how it is," Alice said.

"Alice. Shh, he's going to hear you." Bella elbowed her loud-mouthed friend.

"Hey, ladies. Sup?" he said, with a wink. "I'm Edward. It's nice to meet y'all."

"Y'all want to go to the Demolition Derby with us tonight? You totally should. It's fucking rad, dudes," Alice said, elbowing Bella and showing her crossed fingers.

"As long as you're going," Edward said, as he pulled a surprised Bella in for a hug.

"Um, yeah, I'm so there," Bella said, as she looked into his eyes.

"Yo, babe with the colored kids," Emmett said, to the blond girl with brown roots. "I want you to go as my guest, and I'll personally see to it that you get a piece of the car I demolish first. The kids can have some beef jerky for free. That's how I roll."

"My name is Rose, and if you ever want to use your nuts again, you will stop calling me babe. Throw in some cotton candy for these brats, and we are so there. Tony, Alec, get your black asses over here before I get out my paddle," Rose yelled, to her kids.

Bella raced home with a plate for Charlie since he was stuck working the 7-eleven. She then curled her bangs and spritzed some body spray all over herself. She put on a pair of daisy duke shorts and a Kid Rock concert t-shirt that she picked up on clearance at the Winn Dixie. She was dressing for Edward. He obviously loved Kid Rock, and now, so did she. She threw on some big hoop earrings and used the new blue eyeliner that she had been saving.

She had never experienced such a rush of electricity before Edward's hug. He was hotness complete with wheels and a j.o.b. Bella made it her mission to lose her virginity to him, and soon.

Bella heard a horn blasting outside of her trailer. When she peeked out the window she saw the Firebird, and her heart skipped a beat. She was loving Edward's assuming nature, and loved a man to take the lead.

Bella got into his car and he took off like rapid fire. He had the music cranked loud to old time rock-and-roll, and before she knew it they were at the arena. Edward raced to her side of the car so he could open the door for her. As he helped her out of the car he produced a mix tape from behind her ear, as if it was magic.

"Stick with me, and I'll show you all my tricks," he whispered into her ear.

Bella blushed and accepted the mix tape from him. It was the nicest thing she had ever gotten from a guy. He grabbed her hand and they found seats next to the others.

Emmett completely dominated the derby taking first place. As promised he brought a large piece of metal to Rose. She slapped him in the face and then smacked him on the ass. "They say once you've gone black, you never go back. Well fuck them and the horses the all rode in on. I want you, you big stud. Y'all hear that? This is my man, so all you other bitches can step off!"

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. "I want you Rosie, and them black kids of yours. I'ma gonna take care of them too."

With that, they started making out right in the grandstand. Applause could be heard around the arena. Rose fingered the tattoo of the rose on his arm, and then got a huge smile on her face when she saw the 'Tonya'. "Emmett, it's like fate. You have a rose for me and Tony and A for my boys. We were meant to be." With that revelation, Rose felt sure that she belonged with Emmett.

Edward raced Bella home in his car. This time he had his music turned down enough so they could talk. They parked in front of his parents' gigantic double wide that was now safely situated on the lot. He cut the engine and they continued to get to know each other. Edward knew that Bella was the girl for him, the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"Bella, if we are going to be together, I need you to see my first love," he said, as he led her toward the septic tank truck, while cracking open a beer. "This...is my past, present, and my future. I have been looking for someone who will take as much pride in it as I do. Will you be that person, Bella?" Edward said, sincerely.

She was trying not to breathe deeply, as the smell of raw sewage was nauseating, though she did want to be his girl. "Oh, yes, Edward. I will be your proud and faithful pumping companion."

He opened the door to his truck, popped in the mix tape, and laid her down on the long and wide bench seat. They started to make out and she could feel how much he wanted her. "Bella, you know once we start this, there is no turning back. I can't pump right if I have blue balls."

"Edward, I want to be with you!" she exclaimed, as she reveled in the smell of the beer on his breath.

Edward shed his clothes, except for his tightie whities, and Bella did the same. "I love that you wore a Kid Rock shirt tonight. You looked hot," Edward said, as he gave her a sucker bite.

Bella was panting, and could feel the dampness pool between her legs. This was all new to her, but she could tell Edward knew what he was doing. She was more than happy to let him take the lead.

He was sucking on her nipples and rubbing his thumb across them. She grabbed his ass through his underwear and he moaned, "Fuck yeah, baby." He continued to suck on her nipples and then moved back so he could admire them. "Bella, I just love your titties," he said.

"Thanks, Edward. You make me feel so pretty."

She brazenly grabbed the front of his underwear which caused him to hiss. She took that as a good sign and placed her hand inside. She couldn't believe how silky smooth his dick was. It felt large, and she panicked at the thought of fitting that inside of her. She pushed the fear aside, and started to stroke him.

It only took a minute and then he was swearing and convulsing at the same time. The next thing Bella knew, her hand was completely sticky.

"Damn, darlin'. You give one hell of a hand-job. Fuck yeah," he said, as he high-fived her non-sticky hand.

Edward produced a crusty hand towel from behind his seat. Bella wiped off her hand, and wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She heard a noise next to her and when she looked over, Edward was snoring.

She was not only disappointed, but frustrated as well. Her panties were in a ruffle and she was ready and willing to have him deflower her.

She lightly tapped his chest, and when that didn't work, she took his nipple into her mouth and bit it. "Ow' fuck," he said, obviously now awake.

When he assessed the situation, Edward realized what had happened. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry. I busted a nut and then fell asleep. That happens sometimes," he told her, with a smile. He gently pushed her down so that she was laying on her back. "I'm gonna give you some lovin' you ain't never gonna forget."

He slid her panties off and licked his lips. He placed his finger on her clit and started to rub it gently. Bella was panting, "Oh, that feels so good."

Edward continued to play with her love button, and she continued to find pleasure from it. He then slid a finger into her wet opening and started to move it back and forth. Edward added another and was taking Bella places she didn't know existed.

He removed his hand from her wetness and started to stroke himself with it. He put his hand to his mouth and spit on it. Before Bella could question his actions, he stroked himself some more, and moved towards her wet and ready pussy.

Edward placed himself at her entrance and pushed forward. When he was met with the resistance of her virginity, he stopped and looked her in the eyes, "Bella, you're going to let me pop your cherry inside of my livelihood? You fucking rock! Don't worry, you can't get pregnant the first time."

With that, he pushed into her harder and felt her expand to fit his manhood. She let herself relax, and met his quick and feverish movements. She locked her legs around his waist, and moved to the sync of the ever rocking mix tape.


	5. Entry 105

**Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest**

Title: **Lifestyles of the Poor and Inbred******

Your Pen Name: Entry #105

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

****

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote a more refined and proper Edward–** sometimes I like him trashy and uncouth…**

**ѼѼѼ**

"Baby, give me a minute to finish this up, okay?" Bella said, pulling the covers up on their bed in a half-hearted attempt to make it as Edward grabbed her hips and rubbed his hard cock into her ass.

"Sure thing, Sugartits."

"Sugartits? Is that some kind of new nickname, Edward?" She laughed quietly, throwing an old, flattened pillow to the top of the bed.

"Yeah." He continued to grind into her, hampering her movements. "I saw it on a porno over at Emmett's." He moved his hands up from her hips and lowered her tube top so he could play with her boobs. "Thought I'd spice things up with a little _romance_."

Bella felt her nipples tighten under the touch of his rough fingers and sighed at his idea of seduction. At least he was trying something new; his usual idea of romance was taking his socks off before they fucked.

She threw the last pillow where it belonged and leaned back into him, moaning as his hands squeezed her tits. "That feels so good, Baby."

"That's 'cause I know how you like it."

She lifted her arms above her head and pushed her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss.

He released her boobs and moved his hands to shove her cutoffs down over her hips before bending her back over the bed. "You know I can't resist you when you tease me all bent over like you were when I came in. It's like your ass is sending me an invitation to a party in your pants, Bella-baby. And you know how much I like to party in your pants."

Her breaths became short and heavy in anticipation for what was coming. She barely heard the sound of his shorts hit the floor before he ran his fingers down the lace of her thong, shoving the fabric aside only to push into her hard and fast. Bella gasped at the sensation, thanking God that she was wet enough for him to slip inside so quickly. He might act like an idiot, but he knew exactly how to make her hot.

As soon as he found his rhythm he moved one hand from her hip and placed it on her lower back, pressing her down harder onto the mattress while caressing the tramp stamp made up of a heart and their initials that Bella had gotten tattooed after their third date.

"Mmmm…harder, Baby."

"Like…this…Bella-baby?" The bed squeaked loudly in protest each time Edward slammed into her from behind. She wasn't going to complain though, it felt good.

"Oh, yeah." She moaned, her voice rising in pitch with each syllable. "Just like that, Baby."

He definitely knew how she liked it, and he knew that she liked it best when he was behind her.

All too soon his pace increased, his body pounding against hers like a jackrabbit on speed until he groaned and fell against her. Her hopes that he would lend her a hand in finding her own release were dashed when he sniffed loudly and pulled away.

"Thanks, Babe. I needed that." Edward smacked her ass, then pulled up his shorts and burped loudly as he walked down the hall toward the front of their trailer.

"Ugh! Yeah, it was fucking good for me too, Asshole!" She yelled after him and flipped him off with both hands. He snorted and ignored her, not taking the bait.

Bella pulled her cutoffs up and adjusted her tube top to cover her boobs deciding she wasn't really in the mood to finish herself off and stepped quickly into the tiny bathroom to check her hair and make-up. She teased it with a comb to restore the height to her bangs and spritzed an extra couple of shots of Aquanet for good measure. Then she closed the accordion door and moved on down to the living room-slash-kitchen.

As she passed the velvet portrait of Elvis hanging above the painting of her Lord and Savior, she crossed herself and gave an exaggerated wiggle of her hips in honor of her Kings. Edward was standing in front of the fridge popping the top on a can of Milwaukee's Best.

"We're almost out of beer."

"I'll go over to Rose's and see if she can drive me up to the Quick Stop to get some," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Fine. Emmett and I are going over to Jasper's to work on the chainsaw carvings, try and get 'em done before the fair." He tipped the can back and gulped down the beverage.

"What time you gonna be home?"

"I don't know." He drained the can and turned to throw it in the trash. "Later."

"Well are you gonna be home for dinner?" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Hell if I know. Why you always gotta nag me, Woman?"

"Don't call me _woman_!" She uncrossed her arms and pointed a finger at him, looking for a good fight since he'd cheated her out of an orgasm minutes before. "Your mother doesn't put up with that shit, and I won't either. I have a name."

"Well then, _Bel-la_, how about this? I'll be home when I'm fucking good and ready." He stomped past her and slammed the door open against the outside of the trailer and stalked off down the street.

"You're such a fucking asshole, _Ed-die_!" Bella yelled after him, exaggerating his name the same way he had hers. "If you break the door I'm not going to get my daddy to fix it again!"

She turned to go back inside, missing Edward's choice of gestures as she slammed the door shut behind her. As soon as the door closed she covered her face with her hands and growl-screamed into them, venting her frustration.

She picked up a small, tattered, vinyl pouch she kept her cigarettes in and unclasped the top, removing one from the soft pack nestled inside. They might be out of beer but at least she still had a full pack of smokes. She lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Glancing at the wall, she looked at the picture of her and Edward at their wedding the month before. The honeymoon was definitely over, not that there had ever been one, unless you call staying one night at the local Motel 6 a honeymoon.

Bella finished her smoke and once again made the sign of the cross and wiggled her hips as she always did when passing the portraits of the Kings, then picked up her purse, snapping her cigarettes inside the pocket and headed back toward the bedroom.

When she got to their room she opened the top drawer of their built-in dresser, carefully moving her underwear out of the way so she could lift up the false bottom of the drawer. Underneath was a very small stack of bills she kept stashed away from Edward. It's not that she was honestly—or rather _dishonestly_—hiding things from him. She just had to keep what little cash they had out of sight or it would slip right through his fingers down at Green's Tavern when he'd play pool with the guys.

Rose only lived a couple of trailers down from her and Edward, so it wouldn't take that long to walk over to her single-wide. Bella grimaced as she walked past Edward's old Pontiac T-top sitting up on blocks in their driveway, and briefly stopped to weed the flower bed she'd planted in the trunk. Even if he was able to get new tires, the engine needed to be replaced and Bella knew they'd never have enough money to fix it. Edward knew too, that's probably why he'd only put up a small protest when she'd planted the marigolds with the help of his mother last week.

As usual Rose answered the door with curlers still in her hair, a cigarette hanging between her lips and a beer in her hand. "What's up?" she asked, leaving the door open for Bella.

"We're outta beer. Can you gimme a ride up to the store?"

"Sure. Just lemme get my purse." Rose drained the dregs from her can of beer and set it aside, and tugged on the hem of one of her tanks. She wasn't wearing a bra and even though she had layered one over the top of another you could still see the darker color of her nipples through the thin fabric.

"You got someone to buy for us?" she asked as she bent down to pull on her imitation Uggs, and when she stood up again she adjusted the waist of her cutoffs to rest a little lower on her hips – as if that were really possible.

"Not yet," Bella shrugged. "But there's bound to be someone hanging around that will do it for us."

As soon as Rose had her purse in hand they made their way to the car in the driveway.

"Bella, can I bum a smoke?" Rose asked as they climbed into the little two-door Chevette.

"Jesus Christ, Rose! Get your own." Bella snapped as she tossed her a cigarette from her soft pack of Private Stock.

"I would but, I had to get one of my nails fixed at the salon after I clawed Emmett's face for watching porn with Edward while I was talkin' on the phone with my ma, and the welfare check don't come 'til next week." She stuck the keys into the ignition, and as soon as the engine roared to life they took off toward the closest liquor store.

"Go raid Emmett's stash. I know you'd rather smoke his expensive Camels than my generics anyway."

"I would, but he's trying to quit again, so the only smokes he has are the ones he's fished out of the ashtrays down at the park." She grimaced and shuddered for a moment, her long, beaded earrings brushing against her shoulders with the movement. "I'll be God-damned if I'll put something in my mouth that's already been between someone else's lips."

Bella looked at her, cocking one eyebrow up in question before they both burst into laughter. "Like that's stopped you before!"

"Hey! I may be hard up, but I'm not desperate. Besides, the same rules don't apply to cocks."

"Lord knows if they did you'd never get any!"

It didn't take long to get to the Quick Stop, as it was only a couple of blocks away from the trailer park. Bella immediately spotted their buyer. Carlisle Cullen, her father-in-law, stood in front of the little store leaning against the wall next to his old ten-speed bike.

"You know, Bella…" Rose looked at her with a smirk, "…they say… you can tell what your husband is going to be like when he gets older by looking at his parents."

"Shut the fuck up, Rose," Bella snapped at her friend. She couldn't help but look over at her father-in-law and hope to Christ that Edward wouldn't take after him.

Carlisle's tattered buttoned-down shirt had the sleeves cut off short and hung open exposing his bare chest and abs that at one time might have been something to look at, but now just kind of sagged. His jean cutoffs were frayed and held up by an old neck tie he was using for a belt, and when Bella looked down she saw that he hadn't even bothered to change out of his slippers before leaving the house.

His greasy, long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he was wearing one of those cheap two-tone, blue and white braided terry cloth headbands across his forehead as a sweatband.

"Alright." She pulled the handle on the door. "I'm gonna go ask."

As soon as the door shut behind her she scanned the parking lot again. Carlisle was still standing by himself. Bella made her way over to him and gave a small wave when he noticed her approach.

"Hey there, Beautiful Bella." He smiled and pulled himself away from the wall. "How's my pretty little daughter-in-law?"

"I'm good, Carlisle. Edward and I are good." She returned his smile and stopped in front of him, pulling out another smoke from her pouch. "It's good to see you here, actually. I need a favor."

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." That sentiment coming from anyone else might bother her, but she knew Carlisle was a harmless, flirty, old man.

"We're outta beer and I need to restock the fridge. Can you buy for us?" Bella tilted her head in the direction of the car where Rose sat waiting.

Carlisle laughed loudly and slapped his thigh. "Well ain't that funny. I was looking for the same thing for me."

Bella looked at him completely puzzled.

"They won't let me buy here anymore, and I can't drive since I lost my license, so I was looking for someone to help me out," he explained. "If you can spot me a ride up to the Seven-eleven I can get us somethin' up there."

"Sure, sure. Not a problem. Rose is driving."

"Just follow me home so I can drop off my bike first."

Bella walked back over to the car and climbed in. "He'll buy for us, but not here. We gotta follow him so he can drop his bike off back at the trailer."

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking lot, following Carlisle down the street. "Is he drunk already?"

"Maybe." Bella watched him peddle as fast as his slipper-covered feet would allow. He swerved to the right, almost crashing the ten-speed into a parked car, and Bella just shook her head. "I actually think he may have smoked one too many bowls today."

Rose winced. "I hope not. Esme's gonna be pissed if he smoked all her weed again."

It didn't take them long to get to Carlisle and Esme's trailer. He stopped in front of the home and chained the bike up to one of the support posts of the carport. As he headed inside Bella got out of the car and flipped the seat forward so she could get in the back. They only had to wait a minute or two before Carlisle came running out of the house with Esme hot on his heels.

"Where you goin'?" she yelled from the steps of their trailer.

"Shut up, Woman!" he yelled back as he climbed into the passenger seat of Rose's Chevette.

"Don't you _woman_ me, Carlisle Cullen. You get your ass back here!"

"It ain't none-a your bidness what I'm doin', Esme," he yelled out the window of the car. "I'll do whatever I damn well please, Woman! Quit repressin' me!"

Rose lifted her eyes and met Bella's gaze in the rearview mirror, both of them trying not to bust out in laughter.

"You leave right now and you can find someplace else to sleep tonight!" she yelled as we backed out of the driveway. "Don't think I don't see you two girls. I know where you live!"

The trip to the Seven-Eleven only took a few minutes and before long Carlisle was back in the car with a case of beer and a pint of Canadian Mist for himself and one of MD 20/20, which the girls knew was for Esme. It was the only way to get back in her good graces, and a smooth move on his part—virtually the equivalent of a bouquet of flowers from the Quick Stop, only better because Esme _loved_ Mogen David.

Bella and Rose dropped him off in front of the trailer, and while Bella was getting back into the front seat, Carlisle was pounding on the locked door pleading his case to his wife.

"You wanna come over for a bit?" Rose asked as they wound their way through the narrow streets of the trailer park.

"Better not." Bella shook her head. "I'm not sure when Edward's gonna be home from Jasper and Alice's and I better have the beer cold and in the fridge by the time he gets back or I'll have to listen to him bitch all night."

Rose nodded in understanding.

"You wanna come over to our place instead? I got smokes and beer. We could go pick up Alice so she has somethin' to do while the guys work."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rose replied. So, instead of stopping at Bella's trailer, Rose continued on toward Alice's place at the other end of the park. "I'm so glad Jasper and Alice finally got together."

"So am I. I always knew they'd be good together and then when she got knocked up I knew it was meant to be."

"I know, right? It's so romantic that they're getting married at the fair in the beer tent where they met." Rose turned onto Alice's street.

"I know," Bella agreed "She's going to look so awesome in that dress she found at Goodwill. Thank God she's only six-months preggers, otherwise we never would have found a dress to fit her!"

Rose pulled into the driveway, and from the lack of noise it was obvious that the guys were nowhere to be found. They walked up the stairs and directly into the house, completely disregarding the "Beware of Dog" sign attached to the front door. They both knew better than to knock. Alice's Rottweiler only attacked people that knocked on the door–obvious strangers since family and friends always just walked in.

Alice told them that the guys had gone to get more wood and agreed to come over since she was sick and tired of the noise from the chainsaws. A half hour later they were settled at Bella's watching an episode of _Cheaters_ and enjoying some beers and smokes.

"I'll tell you what," Alice said, pausing to take a long drag off of her cigarette. "If Jasper ever cheated on me he wouldn't get off as easy as these fuckers. I'd throw all his shit on the driveway and take his chainsaw to it."

"No joke, right?" Rose said inspecting the tips of her two inch, acrylic nails. "Emmett knows his world would end if I caught him cheatin'. I scratched his face the other day with these babies when I slapped him and I wasn't even tryin'."

Just as Bella was about to add her two cents, Edward burst through the door, sweaty and breathing heavy, like he'd been running. The girls just stared at him while he peeled off his damp and stained wife beater, dropping it on the floor where he stood. He headed over to the fridge trying to act all nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"You get that beer like I asked?" he asked, opening the door to the fridge.

"Yeah, it's in there." Bella looked at the girls, who shrugged, all of them thinking the same thing. "You guys get the wood you needed?"

"Um…yeah, I think so," he said distractedly, popping the top on a beer and gulping it down. Before he was done, blue and red flashes passed through the windows of the trailer.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled, tossing the can of beer away as he ran toward the back of the trailer.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Bella jumped to her feet and looked down the hallway to their bedroom as she crossed the room to answer the knock on the door. "What'd you do?"

Bella opened the door and stared at the officer in silence, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ma'am, is this the residence of one Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"Yeah. What did he do?"

"Ma'am, is he here now?" the officer asked, ignoring her question.

"He might be," she answered and looked over at the girls in the living room and then down the hall to see him trying to wiggle out of the window in their bedroom. "Goddamnit, Edward! What the fuck did you do?"

She ran down the hall after him while the two cops on the porch ran around to the end of the house where Edward was trying to make his escape through the window. She made a grab for him but only caught the hem of his shorts as he slipped out and to the ground outside.

"Don't tase me, Bro!" She heard a scuffle outside.

"Edward?" She screamed, poking her head out of the window where the cops had him pinned to the ground, shorts around his ankles and hands being cuffed behind his back. "Edward?"

They hauled Edward to his feet, citing his rights as they led him back around the house. Bella ran as fast as she could back down the hall and out into the driveway, yelling, "Oh, shit! Oh fuck!" the entire way. Rose and Alice followed her outside, keeping their mouths shut as they watched their best friend's husband being hauled around the end of the trailer.

Edward looked up at her and cried, "I'm so sorry, Bella-baby." He then looked back down as he stumbled along in front of the cops.

"What the hell did he do?" Bella yelled approaching the officers, keeping her eyes on Edward's sobbing face.

"Destruction of public property, indecent exposure, and fleeing the scene of a crime, Ma'am. We already have his accomplices in custody."

"Destruction of public…Indecent what?" Bella screeched, lunging for Edward. "You Son of a Bitch!"

Bella's fists made contact with his bare chest, pounding against him in her fury. Behind her Alice's and Rose's voices rose in their own rage.

"Accomplices?"

"Goddamn you, Emmett McCarty!"

Strong hands grabbed Bella by her shoulders and pulled her backward away from her husband. "Let me at him, damn it!" She continued to struggle against the officer holding her. "You're lucky these fucking pigs have you in cuffs, Edward!"

"I'm so sorry." Edward continued to blubber as they headed to the police cruiser. "We were just cutting down trees in the park, Bella-baby and I had to take a piss. I'm so sorry, Baby."

"Let me go, damn it!" Bella shrugged out of the officer's grasp and lunged for Edward again, her hands extended in front of her like claws.

"Ma'am, you need to get yourself under control before you find yourself in cuffs as well." The officer pulled her back again before she had a chance to reach him.

"Shit!" She struggled against the officer again, then screamed. Rose and Alice came to her rescue, pulling her away from the officer and wrapping their arms around her. "Goddamn it! Edward? Edward?"

Tears streamed down her face as they pushed him into the back of the cruiser. He looked out the window at her, his face filled with remorse and she made another scramble toward the cruiser as it pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't take him, I love him!"


	6. Entry 106

**Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Kum and Go**

**Pen name: #106**

**Characters: Eddie x Bella Sue, Rosie and Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight characters. But I love Eddie and Bella Sue.**

**Summary: Bella Sue is a hardworking woman at the local Kum and Go convenience store. Her boring day at the store heats up when in walks a handsome stranger just trying to get a cup of coffee.**

* * *

_Dayum, when is my next ciggie break? I've been standing on my feet for three hours fetchin' smokes and lottery tickets for all the early mornin' folks, and my dogs are startin' to bark._

_I always have achin' feet when I wear these Payless shoes, but hell, they was on sale. I think I'll just throw 'em off for a bit. I'm behind the counter so who's goin' a see me anyways?_

Some rustlin' noises make me turn to the coffee station. Holy fuck. Move over Kenny Chesney, I've seen a new boy, and he's got ya hogtied.

His eyes are deep green. His hair is thick and looks like he squirted it with a bottle of Sun In, lookin' all bronzy-like.

Oh, God, Mr. Purdy is grinnin' at me. I think? I glance over my shoulder to confirm that there ain't someone behind me. Yep, no one's there. It's lil' ole me he's peekin' at. Dang!

I look down and see that his bicep has a bob war tattoo. I have a hankerin' to spit out my gum and lick it. Slowly!

"Heck fire, where'd he come from?" I mutter while tryin' to keep my big trap shut. I don't want folks thinkin' I'm loony like my Aunt May.

I would've remembered him if I'd seen him before all hawt and sexy-like in his black wife beater.

Silently, I thank the Lord I'm wearin' my Light Day pads, cuz I'm soakin' wet.

His smoochable lips are movin' as he stares my way. I realize that he's talkin' to me, and wavin' me over to him.

I yank the toothpick outta my teeth and scoot his way. And the viewin' only gets better as I get closer. If only Rosie could see him, she'd be hollerin' for me to jump his bones. Again, I'm thankful for them Light Days.

"Howdy there, stranger," I say after finally comin' to his side and untyin' my twisted tongue.

And the purdy stranger just smiles at me. I notice him checkin' me out, from the tip of my teased head to the tip of my toes. I follow his eyes to my once achin' dogs, and realize that bein' so spellbound has left me barefoot and exposin' my chipped toenail polish.

"Just how I like my women—barefoot and not pregnant." Mr. Purdy is laughin' up a storm at me.

He just spit that out at me all slick and ornery-like. Now my face is lightin' up like the Kum and Go sign out front, all red and glowy.

"Hey, dawl face. I didn't mean to scare ya. I was just joshin'. Can ya find me a lid for this here coffee? Looks like y'all have run out of 'em."

Slowly, I bend over and open the cabinet with all the coffee fixin's. It dawns on me that my ass is in the air pointin' right at Mr. Purdy, so I do me some wigglin' and back up just a bit.

All hunched over, I tilt my head, look back at him and figure it's payback time. Gentlemen start your engines!

"What size are ya there, stranger?" And it's Mr. Purdy's turn to get all red as a beet as I get my ornery streak started.

His mouth falls open like he's out to catch some flies. Speakin' of flies, I'm seein' his pant fly lookin' all raised and puckered.

"Size? You wanna know my size?"

"Yep, is the coffee cup extra large? What ya think I meant?"

I watch him swallow hard after this question, and decide to move in for another smack.

"Ah, come here and let me give ya somethin' that'll fit." My mouth grins from ear to ear. I can almost feel the first layer of makeup startin' to crack.

When Mr. Purdy makes no moves, I reach for his cup and wrap my lil' hands around it. He eyes my moves, while his mouth is still tryin' to catch a fly or two. I put the right fittin' lid on his cup, and slowly let my hand wander up to that glorious tattoo.

"I'm fixin' to go on a ciggie break out back. If you need somethin' else, that's where you kin find me." I wink and hope my false glitter lashes stay put.

I think Mr. Purdy watched as I sashayed to the front counter, cuz when I turn around he's scratchin' his head and lookin' all dazed.

Back up at the counter, I ring up a few more customers. Most of our shoppers are people that live 'round these here parts. Not many new faces walk through the doors. It's Deliverance, Arkansas, after all. You're born, raised and buried here. It's like fly paper—once you're dropped here, you're stuck like glue. It's that hard to leave.

I keep eyein' Mr. Purdy, as I fix to help Rev. Harry. He's a preacher man, but always gawks at my boobies. The girls are sittin' right in line with his sight on account that I'm jacked up a few feet. The powers that be at Kum and Go make us stand on a platform behind the counter. I think they want us to look intimidatin'.

Back to the Rev., he's a man o' the cloth, so I chalk up the starin' as him appreciatin' the Lord's creation. I'm just glad he hasn't seen me moonlightin' at The Pink Cadillac girlie bar. I waitress there, but refuse to shake my boobies. Though the manager says I'd do real fine if I did. I figure a girl has to draw the line somewhere. And besides, Charlie would skin me alive if he caught me exposin' my girlie parts. But if the Rev. paid our establishment a visit, I got a feelin' that he'd be a dang fine tipper.

"Morn' there, Bella Sue. You're lookin' all gussied up today." He tells me this and ne'er makes it above my damn hooters. I better bring up the Missus and real quick.

"Thank you Rev. Harry. How's Mrs. Clearwater, sir?" Okay that's 'bout as polite as I can be while he's oglin' me. It's a gettin' hard not to wipe his droolin' mouth.

Speakin' of mouths, I spot Mr. Purdy shootin' me a smirk.

Whoa, Nelly! My girlie parts are startin' to buck like a wild bronco.

"Missus who? Oh Missus Clearwater. Hers ain't as big… I mean she's doin' just fine 'n dandy. It's her sis Leah that's got her all bothered."

"Well, bless her heart, Reverend. Is she still sufferin' from that bad case of gout?" I remember hearin' that she was under the weather.

"Yep. She just needs to cut back on the PBR. That'd be Pabst Blue Ribbon beer to a young'un like you."

"Have a good day and maybe I'll see you Sunday." I say this to the Reverend, knowin' there's only a snowball's chance in hell that I'll be warmin' up his pew. But I smile and hope he falls for my fib.

Okey, dokey! Bring on that ciggie break.

"Ruth Ann, I'm takin' my first twenty minutes, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Bella Sue. It's high time you had a break."

Ruth Ann is the sweetest boss this side o' the Mississippi. She's just like a mother hen to all us girls and she's a downright stitch, too.

Usually, twice a week the high-tech video contraption outside catches a smashed customer peein' on the buildin'. When we get enough of 'em on tape, she has everyone bunch together in her office for what's called a Pissin' Party.

Funny thing is we laugh so hard that we start peein' our pants, too. There ya go, another good reason to wear them Light Days.

Leavin' the counter, I sweep down the store's aisles, which takes all of about three seconds. Where did Mr. Purdy disappear to? It's like he just got swallowed up, and, poof, he's gone.

Goin' for that smoke just don't sound so cool anymore. I want to go out front and start lookin' in all the pickup trucks for Mr. Purdy. I'm feelin' like my dog died.

_Come on, Bella Sue, have a smoke and just get over him._

Grabbin' my purse, I open the back door off the break room. Once I'm outside, I see someone leanin' against the ole stinky dumpster.

I shield my eyes from the sun with my hand, and dayum if it ain't Mr. Purdy lookin' like that ole movie star. I think his name is Jimmy Dean. Wait, nope, that's the sausage guy.

Oh, forget that, I just might have my very own sausage to cook up anyhows.

I mosey over his way, stoppin' when I get purdy darn close, but not too close. I don't want his paws on me… yet!

He's still and starin' at my lips, watchin' me put a cig into my mouth. He pulls out a Union Jack lighter and not sayin' a thing, lights my fire.

Didn't his momma teach him manners 'bout introducing yourself properly?

Alright, Mr. Purdy, who's now Mr. Cat Got Your Tongue, I'll be the first to jump in. Enough of this pussy footin' around.

"Ya momma give ya a name, dahlin'?"

"Name's, Eddie, dawl face."

Holy cow tippin'! He's movin' them purdy lips towards mine. And I'm gonna swoon if he comes up closer. His scent floats right into my nose and I realize he's reekin' of Aqua Velva aftershave.

There's trouble ahead, cuz there's just sumpin' about a Aqua Velva man. It's my, oh, what the heck is it, that green rock that made Superman all wimpy? Any ole ways, I'm just as screwed as a dog in heat.

"Eddie… sounds short for sumpin.'" I peek up at Eddie and give my lashes a flutter.

"Short? There's nuttin' short about lil' ole me," he whispers inchin' close to my ear causin' me to have the worst case of chill bumps. Oh, and my traitor nips are pokin' out.

Eddie is gawkin' at my hooters and lickin' those rosy lips. I know he's catchin' an eyeful. His hungry eyes are makin' my girlie bits stand up and sing that hawt Dierks Bently song, "Come a Little Closer."

Much to my delight, he did just that—came a little closer. Just a beer can's length away from me.

Now that darn cat was holdin' _my_ tongue. Nuttin' would come outta my mouth.

"I just gotta ask ya two things real quick-like, cuz my buddies are waitin' out front."

I nod my head, hopin' he'll start spillin' the beans.

"One. Will ya let me escort you to dinner and a show this here evenin'?"

Oh my, Eddie's momma did teach him manners.

"Well, it'd be a lil' strange don't ya think? I don't even know ya, Eddie." But ya can bet your bottom dollar that I plan on gettin' to know him, and in the biblical sense, too.

Eddie is lookin' all disappointed by my words. So I decide to step right into it.

"But that don't mean that I won't go. What ya have in mind?"

"Since I just pulled into town, I ain't no expert on the finer dinin' 'round here. But I did spot a Sizzler. Come on, a…"

Eddie stops and brings his long fingers towards the hair coverin' my left boob. He takes my curls and moves them away from my name tag. And I'll be darned if he didn't rub my nipple. Oh, he's a durty boy after all, and I hear my girlie bits start singin' again.

"Bella Sue. Please say you'll be my date?"

Oh, heck, who can refuse a man wearin' Aqua Velva that says please? Not me, apparently.

"Alright, Eddie, I'll go out on the town with ya, but can we skip the show for sumpin' else?"

"What ya have in mind, dahlin'?"

"It's karaoke night at Redneck's, ya know the new establishment. Wait, have ya heard of it yet? Bein' new and all."

"No, just pulled into town, and I ne'er done karaoke. But I'd be willin' to let ya break me in, if ya know what I mean?"

Man, this Eddie just keeps talkin' right to my parts down yonder. I'm gonna try to return the favor.

"Eddie, I can bend you, that's for sure. But I ain't one to break any man. I use a gentile touch."

I throw my unsmoked ciggie to the side and let my hand slide up his tanned arms. Eddie lets out a peculiar sound and almost goes cross-eyed on me. But he recovers and looks at me head on.

"And Bella, I gots one more question before my buddies come and drag me away."

He pauses, looks down at the gravel, and lets out a ginormous breath. I think he's got a bad case of nerves. So I stroke his bare arm all gentle-like, and he finally starts to talk.

"Bella Sue, could I get a lil', well… a lil' sugar before I head back out front? Just a smidgen of sugar?" Eddie looks all, _I'm beggin' for my life here_.

"Okay, Eddie. But just a smidgen." And before I know it he's locked his darn sexy lips on mine. They're pressin' against me hard, and I feel a dizzy spell comin' on. I'm in need of some air, so I open my trap to catch a breath, and low and behold, in goes his tongue. It's right 'bout here that I turn into a heap of jello.

Eddie loops his tan, pumped-up arms around my middle. And then, sweet Jesus, he pulls my achin' body right smack dab into him. And by "him" I mean that down there "him" part.

Wowsers! Eddie's really packin' some heat in his workin' jeans. Hard to believe that just a lil' bit of me could get him so worked up. But I'm pleased as punch to be turnin' him on. Yep, I say I done flipped his switch.

I drop my vinyl purse, knowing that I can just wipe off the dust later. I slide my fingers slowly up his arms. It's stirrin' him up and he jerks like he's shakin' off a chill. Oh, I thinks that Mr. Purdy likes me touchin' him and I'll be damned if I ain't enjoyin' this kiss. This crazed feelin' would knock my socks off, if I was wearin' any.

"Oh, Eddie," I moan cuz he's all hawt and makin' me tingle where the sun don't shine.

As my hands start weavin' in and out of his bronzy hair, I hear a voice boomin' not far away. "Okey dokey, Eddie Boy! Time to go! The boss man's goin'a be wonderin' where the heck we are!"

Eddie and I slowly turn to the voice. There's a big burly man standin' at the corner of the buildin'. He looks like Paul Bunyan callin' for Babe. Geez, he must stand six and a half feet tall. This boy definitely ate his Wheaties.

"Emmett, run along up front. I'll be there lickety split."

"Eddie, two minutes, ya hear?"

"10-4."

The big lunk of a man rolls his eyes and gets lost. So here we are lookin' at each other all googley-eyed. Finally, Eddie says sumpin'.

"Where should I pick ya up tonight?"

"Gettin' to the trailer park is kinda tricky. So let's meet back here at the Kum and Go. Rosie can drop me off."

"That's nearabout perfect. Will six work?" I nod yes while Eddie moves some flyaway hairs and places 'em behind my ear. He moves in close-like and whispers to me.

"Only thing that would make the evenin' better would be a lil' more sugar." He winks at me while I look like a sunburn victim. He's the only boy I've met that gives me the reds.

He starts to back away, and his arms leave my backside. Oh, no, he's goin' and I don't know much about Mr. Purdy really. So I vomit out 'bout a million questions and pray that he'll still show up at six.

"Eddie, whereareyafrom? WhatyadoinintheOzarks? Whatkindamusicdoyoulike? SquirtorMountainDew?"

Once I stop and catch my breath, I see him laughin' and all. He has this cute and adorable gleam peekin' out of his eyes. It reminds me of Grandpa Bud.

I forget what I just asked him. All I can think about is his lips pressin' on mine.

"Well, Bella Sue, ya sure are a lively one. How 'bouts I give ya the answers at the Sizzler?"

"That'd be just fine, Eddie. I wanna know ya better, that's all."

"Oh, I think that'll be a likely thing, babe. Later 'gator." Eddie bends down and lands a lil' kiss on my cherry-lookin' cheek.

He turns quick-like in his steel-toed boots, and walks to the corner where burly man was standin' just 'bout two minutes ago. He blows me a kiss and gives me a wicked lookin' grin as he rounds the corner.

One thing for sure. I plan on givin' him some sugar, tonight. Things just might get a lil' sticky!


	7. Entry 107

**Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest**: **Rated M for swearing and crudeness. I do not own Twilight.**

Title: My Mama's Wedding

By: Entry #107

Characters: Bella/Edward and the whole hillbilly gang

Disclaimer

* * *

**BPOV**

In the famous words of Lightning McQueen: "I am in hillbilly hell."

Well, I wasn't quite there yet, but close enough. The pilot announced that we were beginning the final descent into Phoenix, Arizona, where the temperature at the moment was a lovely 118 degrees.

_Wonderful. A weekend full of frizzy hair and boob sweat._

Why had I left my home in Forks, a place that never reached triple digits, to go to one of the hottest places in the continental United States? That would be my mother's wedding, her fourth to be exact.

After my parents divorce when I was four, Renee moved us to Phoenix claiming that all we needed was a little sunshine in our lives. I missed my father, but I simply adored my mother. She was always doing something wild and crazy and it made our lives a heck of a lot of fun. We didn't have a lot of money, but we got by on the various jobs she would become employed at. She was the kind of mom that allowed ice cream for dinner when it was too hot to cook and would use a hair brush as a microphone to sing to me when I was sad. She made me laugh every day and I looked up to her in admiration.

As I grew up, it wasn't long before I realized a lot of other people looked at her too. I just thought they saw what I saw and were jealous of how lucky I was to have her. But when Emmett Cullen, one of my best friends at the time, had the nerve to call my mother a hoochie mama, I kicked him square in the balls and ran home to cry. My mom and his mom, Esme, worked at the Seven Eleven together and had become fast friends despite glaring differences that I can now see. In turn, I became really good friends with her kids. Emmett, Edward, Alice and I were inseparable for a good five years. So you would think I would be crying because someone I trust had just insulted my mom, but that wasn't the case. I cried because at middle school age I was finally figuring out that Emmett was indeed right. My mother was a hoochie mama.

She owed more spandex than the entire Nike Corporation and none of it was used for working out. Hell, she never exercised unless you counted stretching to reach something on a high shelf in the grocery story so that her midriff would show when there was a cute guy in the aisle. Most of her spandex was in some form of animal print and she had matching thongs to match. Her hair was always teased and bigger than life. She kept her blood red fingernails so long that buttons were impossible, hence the spandex. There was never a moment when she wasn't either chewing gum loudly or smoking a cigarette and she wore five inch red fuck me pumps everywhere. Even to take out the garbage.

My mother, Renee Swan, was one-hundred percent trailer trash. Granted we lived in very small rented house, not a trailer, but as soon as I figured out why everyone stared at her like a car accident on the side of the road, I decided I needed to find a way out. God, I loved her, but if I stayed with my mom I was going to be unmarried with two kids at age twenty, working right along side her at the Seven Eleven. And I would probably have my own supply of spandex. That alone sealed the fucking deal.

Circumstances were definitely on my side when I had my epiphany. First, I was going to be a freshman in high school and this would be the perfect time for me to go to new school without interrupting my education. Second, Renee was about to marry husband number three, Phil. It was the perfect way out. I explained to her that she needed time to 'enjoy her new relationship.' She wasn't too convinced so I had to pull out the big guns and explain to her that they could never have hot kitchen floor sex if I was always around. Yeah, at age fourteen, I was talking about kitchen floor sex with my mother. It was a conversation that I am still scarred from to this day, but it worked. The minute the image of fucking Phil on the floor flashed through her mind, she relented and allowed me to go live with my father in Forks.

Life with Charlie was completely different. As the chief of police, he was a respected member of the community. He was quiet, he didn't hover, and he was completely spandex free. I missed my mom, but had I not gone to live with Charlie, we wouldn't have become as close as we have. Also, in Phoenix, I was destined to become a social outcast. Even my good friends, whose mom was nothing like mine, were starting to show signs of turning on me. Here, I started out kind of a celebrity due to my dad's position. It was annoying at first, but after awhile I settled with a group of friends and have enjoyed a comfortable and completely normal four year high school experience. I had been planning on truly enjoying the summer before gearing up for college, but that plan came crashing down when I got a phone call from my mother about a month ago.

"Bella, baby, I'm getting married."

"I've heard that before." In fact, I had heard this twice before. Renee had never been lacking in the male companion department.

"Well, this one is different. You are just going to love him. He's so hot and he's successful too. He just became the assistant manager at Valvoline. We're so happy together, baby. You just have to be my maid of honor."

"Really, assistant manager? He sounds like quite a catch, Mom." Each word was dripping with sarcasm that I'm sure would go right over her poofed up hair.

"Yeah, right? We're so in love. Tell me you'll come down for my wedding. Please, Bella?"

And that is why I'm now here, in hillbilly hell.

The plane landed and I made my way past the security check point when I saw her. Leopard print spandex, check. Tight top accented with a wide belt, check. Big hair and make up rivaling a clown, check. Five inch fuck me heels, check and double check.

"Hi, mom." I embraced her as I reached her not caring at the moment that she looked like a hooker. I hadn't seen my mom in a long time and I had missed her. A lot.

"Bella, baby! Ain't you a sight for sore eyes? I've missed you. You're so grown up! Let me take a look at you." She stepped back and eyed me head to tow. "Oh, sweetie, you've filled out. About time, I thought you were going to be straight as a board forever."

And then she touched my breasts. With a squeeze to each. In the middle of the airport.

"Mom!" I pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest. "Can you not do that here…or anywhere for that matter?"

"I'm just so happy for you, baby. Boys like something to hang on to besides your ass. Trust me." This conversation needed to end now.

"So where's the groom to be?" Her eyes lit up and I knew all the boob talk was over for now at least.

"He went to park the car. He's meeting us at baggage claim. Let's go." She linked her arm through mine and tugged me in the right direction.

The bags were already on the carousel and I immediately saw mine come by. I went to grab it but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get that for you, Bellyballs." I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to see the most humungous man wearing cutoff jeans, cowboy boots, and a t-shirt that said 'I fuck on the first date.' He grinned and I froze. Before I could say anything he had stepped around me to grab the suitcase.

"Mom, why is Emmett Cullen here?" I whispered to here while he was at the carousel.

"Surprise! Ain't it just wonderful?" I looked at my mom in confusion. Was she trying to tell me…? Fuck, it simply was not possible. At least I didn't think so until Emmett set down the suitcase and went to my mom and put his arms around her. "Bella, Emmett's my fiancé.

Shut it the fuck down.

I couldn't speak. I just kept looking between the two of them trying to let it all sink in. My mom was marrying someone that shared the same school bus as me during middle school.

"Ne Ne, I think she has jet lag or something. Look at her, she's spaced out." Emmett started waving his hands in front of my face. "Bellyballs, Bel-lyballs. You okay in there?" I snapped out of it and scowled.

_Did he just call my mother Ne Ne? What the hell was up with the nicknames?_

"Don't call me that, Emmett."

"And why the hell not? It never bothered you before."

"I was six and you weren't marrying my mother back then." His face fell little but then recovered when he caught a glance at something over my shoulder. His smile got wide.

"Eddie, you made it man."

_Eddie?_

I looked behind me to see a very mature, very attractive Edward Cullen. His low riding dark wash jeans hugged him in all the right ways and his black t-shirt revealed that he too had filled out…a lot. He was different from the last time I had seen him, but I would recognize that mop of unruly coppery bronze hair and those expressive green eyes anywhere. Just from his appearance I knew he had done the same thing I had…escaped.

"Don't call me that, Emmett." He said as he gave Emmett a backslapping hug.

"And why the hell not. It never bothered you before?" Did we not just have this same conversation?

"I was twelve and I didn't realize what a douche you were back then. I go by Edward now."

"Is that what they call you at that hoity toity college?" Edward just shook his head. So that's why he's getting picked up at the airport. He's away at college, which makes sense seeing how he's a year older than me.

"Whatever, dude. Eddddwarrrrd it is." He elongated Edward's name to emphasize that he didn't like it. Edward ignored him.

"It's nice to see you again, Renee." Edward gave my mother a small hug before stepping back.

"The pleasure is all mine, sugar." And then my mother eye-fucked him. Yup, she eye-fucked her future brother-in-law right in front of her husband to be. Classic.

"And don't forget Bellyballs here. You remember her, don't ya Eddie?" Emmett had put his arm around me and was now nudging me towards Edward. I was already to greet Edward and he looked like he was moving closer to me, but then Emmett opened his big fucking mouth. "Go ahead, Belly, give your new Uncle Edddwarrrd a big hug."

Both of us stopped at the same time and made no more attempt to get any closer. I just gave Emmett a death glare and Edward muttered a "What the fuck' under his breath. With that, whatever greeting we were going to share was over and the four of us gathered the luggage and headed out of the airport.

I was settled in the backseat next to Edward in Emmett's awesome metallic green 1982 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme trying to will away some of the shock that had coursed through my body since I walked off the plane when my mother decided to speak. "You know Bella, it's so weird to think that you guys were all friends back in the day."

_Yeah, fucking understatement of the year._

"If someone had told me back then that we would be getting married in the future, well I don't think there would be a chance in hell I would have believed them." Emmett glanced over at my mother while he was driving.

"That's so harsh baby."

"Oh, please, Emmybear. You were so immature back then." I felt my blood boil all over again.

"That's because he was a kid. Don't you get it, Mom? This is the guy who taught me how to hawk a loogie ten feet into the air and then catch it in my mouth." My mother looked at me with a blank expression, clearly not getting what I was saying.

"Are you sure that's the _only_ thing he taught you? We should compare notes. I bet he's gotten so much better over the years." She actually fucking waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Oh…Mom..that…that…is just so…gross!"

"Well it's a possibility. You guys were close in age and hanging out together all the time. You mean to tell me you two never…experimented."

"Just stop Mom, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I hate to say I ain't never tapped that, Ne Ne. But she wanted me, didn't ya, Bellyballs."

"Oh for the love of God." I was at a loss on what to say but then I heard Edward chuckle. I turned and gave him a menacing look. "What the fuck are you laughing at, _Uncle Eddie_." The smile left his face and the chuckling turned into coughing.

"Uh, nothing."

"That's what I thought." I spent the rest of the ride with my iPod on and my eyes shut. This was going to be one long ass weekend.

We pulled up to the Cullen Estate, if that's what you could call it. There was one small main house and two trailers set up on the property. There was also a shitload of other stuff that littered the yard, mostly in the form of old cars or parts of old cars. I got out of the car and hadn't even shut the door when I was immediately assaulted by a huge slobbering beast that jumped up and started licking my face.

So gross.

"Down, Rubbers, down boy! Give Bellyballs a chance to get in the door before you give her some lovin." Emmett pulled off of me the massive Rottweiler by the collar and then proceeded to give him a big kiss. On the lips. Maybe with tongue, I'm not sure.

So _fucking _gross.

"You named your dog Rubbers?" Did I really want to know? Not really, but it was too late to do anything about my word vomit.

"Well, I got him as a guard dog so I wanted a name that meant protection. And what better form of protection is there than a pack of rubbers. Without his cock, a guy ain't nothing." The scary thing is that Emmett was a serious as a heart attack.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Edward, who still hadn't left for where ever he was staying, snorted as he laughed. I glared over in his direction. "I'd pipe down over there if you ever want to have a chance to use one." For the second time this afternoon the smile fell from his face.

"Yeah, I'm just going to um…I'll see you guys later." Edward slung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the house about a football field away. With that settled, I turned towards what would be home for the next few days. My mom showed me to a small room in the trailer she and Emmett occupied and informed me that I had a couple of hours before the rehearsal dinner. I took advantage of the time by taking a short nap before getting cleaned up.

I don't know why it was called a rehearsal dinner. We didn't rehearse anything; we just did the dinner thing with an enormous amount of beer. It was held at a place with a rooster theme called 'Peckers.' When we got there the party was already in full swing. Emmett dragged my mom to the bar to do shots, who wanted me to join them, but I decided that I should just stick to the beer. I had never really gotten into the alcohol. I was just barely eighteen for crying out loud, not that any of the adults here cared.

"Holy shit! Bella, is that you?" I heard a high pitched voice behind me and I turned to see who it was as I took a swig of my beer. It was Emmett and Edward's little sister, Alice. She was about two years younger than me and we had always played together as kids. I knew I would probably see her this weekend and was looking forward to it, but what I hadn't been prepared for was the humungous belly protruding from her spandex covered midsection.

"Alice. It's good to see you. How are you?" I gave her a hug and she returned it with much enthusiasm.

"I am so great. And how about you? You look fantastic, by the way. I'd so kill for your body." What do you say in return to that, especially considering her condition? 'Yeah, thanks. I've kept my figure all these years by not getting pregnant as a teenager' probably wouldn't go over well. I finally gave up trying to come up with something that was even remotely appropriate and said the first thing that came into my mind without using my filter.

"Thanks. And you're… you're pregnant."

"Why yes I am. It's my first." She rubbed her belly lovingly.

_Yeah, like no shit. You're only sixteen._

"When are you due?" God, this was so awkward.

"The end of August. It can't come soon enough. Jasper says I look beautiful but all I see fat, fat, and more fat."

"Is Jasper the, uh, father?"

"Oh, he is more than that. He is the love of my life." Alice's eyes became all bright as she talked about this boy.

"Did I just hear you say something about the about the love of your life? Where is he so I can kick his ass?" A boy with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and the longest mullet I've ever seen came up behind Alice and slapped her on the ass. He couldn't have been more than sixteen himself and yet he had a beer in his hands.

"Oh, God, Jasper, don't do that. You're going to make me pee my pants." She playfully slapper his shoulder. "Jasper, this is Bella, Renee's daughter. Bella, this is my Jasper.

"This is Bellyballs? Damn, you're fucking hot. Eddie wasn't kidding."

_Whoa, back up the train. Edward said I was hot?_

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper. He wiped his hand on his jeans before shaking my extended hand.

"You too, Bellyballs." I internally cringed at the nickname that Emmett had been apparently been spreading. Jasper turned his attention to Alice by giving her a good groping. "Hey sweetness, you got any money? Emmett's taking bets on how long before Rosie gets drunk enough to give your dad a blow job under the table."

"Sure sweetie. Just make sure you put me ten down for me at nine-thirty." She reached into her bra and pulled out some cash. "She's so hammered already. I have a feeling it will be earlier than usual tonight." Jasper took the money, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss before whispering something in her ear. She giggled.

"Jasper, stop that. You know that talk like makes me want to drop my panties right here and now. It's not fair. Now go and make me some money." She watched his ass as he walked away. "Adorable, ain't he?

"Very. You're a lucky girl, Alice." I meant it. He appeared to be a nice guy and totally in love with her. It was more than I had in my life at the moment. The slightest pang of jealousy tugged at my insides.

"And he fucks like a truck. He's so smooth and it doesn't even bother me that he likes ending our love making with a dutch oven."

_Okay, not so jealous anymore._

"So, your dad is seeing someone?" I looked over to where Carlisle was sitting at the bar smoking a cigarette. He had gotten a bit older since I'd seen him last. His full head of hair had gone gray and he had grown a scraggily mustache and full beard that he had wrapped in a rubber band. Many years of drinking had resulted in a beer belly that was accentuated by his flannel button-down shirt. Normally one would question why anyone would where flannel in Phoenix, but apparently if you cut the sleeves off the shirt it's perfectly good desert attire. A blond bombshell dressed in a red sequined tube top and the shortest and tightest pair of daisy dukes was rubbing Carlisle's stomach while sucking on his earlobe. Her one leg was hitched over his lap. She looked to be about Emmett's age. Maybe a little bit older, but not much.

"Yeah, he sort of turned into a whore after my mom left, but it seems he found what he was looking for in Rosie. Her three kids are just the cutest things."

"Three kids?" I couldn't believe she had given birth to three children with body like that.

"Trevor, Travis, and little Trixie. They're with their fathers right now but they'll be here tomorrow for the wedding." It did not escape me that she said fathers, as in plural. I didn't even want to know and refrained from asking any details. "I really hope she sticks around. It would be so awkward for Jasper and me if they broke up."

"Awkward, why would it be awkward?

"Rosie is Jasper's sister, silly." So Carlisle is dating his daughter's boyfriend's sister. And she has three children with more than one man. This was just too much. I had to get out of there for awhile.

"Okay, then. Oh, look, my cup's empty. I need another drink. I think I'll go to the bar. Can I get you anything Alice? Water? Orange juice?" I was praying that she wouldn't say a beer.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Of course you'll see me, Bella. You're going to be the sister I never had. Wait a minute; actually I'll be your aunt." She scrunched her eyes in thought. "Well, whatever, we're going to be family anyway. I guess it doesn't matter exactly how, huh?

"Yeah, family. Sounds great." I let out a nervous chuckle before turning around and heading straight for the door. The coolness of the night air hit me and I felt like I could start to breathe again. I wandered over to Emmett's car and put my hands flat on the hood as I hung my head down. I just needed a minute to regain my composure before going back in.

"A little overwhelming, isn't it." My head snapped up to see that Edward was sitting in the car next to Emmett's.

"You could say that." We sort of sized each other up for a moment before he spoke again.

"Wanna join me for a bit?" It's true he had done nothing but annoy me since we both got here, but for some strange reason, there was nothing in the world that I wanted more in that instant.

"Okay." I opened the passenger side door and shut it behind me once I was in. He was staring at me with an intensity that made me slightly nervous. He ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to be nervous too.

"So Bella, how have you been?" And that was all it took to break the ice. For the next two hours we sat in that car and told each other what had been happening in our lives since I had left before freshmen year. I told him all about life in Forks and he told me about the aftermath of his parents divorce. His mother had finally had enough living like a redneck. After Esme left, his father fell apart and things changed drastically. Carlisle quit his job and moved the boys out of town. The all male household slowly went into a downward spiral and soon they had completely fallen off the social ladder. Edward had felt like me, but hadn't been able to make his escape until he left Phoenix last fall to attend college in Chicago to study music.

Time flew as Edward and I commiserated about our family situations. Rosie was about twenty years younger than Carlisle so Edward had already been through this once. He knew how I felt and it was easy to talk to him about it. I had never been able to discuss my mother with anyone without sounding like a judgmental bitch, but Edward understood me. And I understood him. It's not that we didn't love our family members, we did tremendously. It's just that their lifestyle bugged the shit out of us and we knew it wasn't what either of us wanted out of life.

"Oh shit, look." Edward pointed towards the front of the building. Emmett was pushing his way out bar while Renee was clinging on to him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips attached to his neck. They were both wasted and didn't even notice us as Emmett stumbled to his car and proceeded to throw my mother into the back seat as she squealed with delight. The windows were open, unfortunately.

"Fuck Ne Ne. You look so goddamn tasty and I got the fucking munchies." That did it. I need to leave before my eyes and ears melted to my head. I turned my head towards Edward and my look must have said it all.

"We're getting the fuck out of here, now." I put my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut as Edward started the car and backed out of the parking space. I don't know where he was going and I didn't care, as long it was far away from fuck fest that was going on in Emmett's back seat, which by the way I would never sit in again.

He brought us back home and I must say I was a little disappointed. I had been enjoying my time with Edward. He turned off the car in front of the house and looked at me. "No one's home yet. Do you want to come in for awhile?" As much as I did, I wasn't quite sure it was a good idea. If Rosie was willing to give Carlisle a blow job _in_ the bar, I couldn't imagine what kind of fucked up shit they would do at home. I didn't want to be anywhere near them to find out.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long day and I don't want to even think about tomorrow. I'm going to need my strength." Edward laughed.

"Fair enough. How about I walk you to your place?" He looked down. Then slowly and tentatively he reached for my hand and entwined it with his. As soon as he took it there was this electric feeling that spread warmth all the way up my arm. It was…nice.

"I think I would like that." He smiled as he pulled me toward Emmett's trailer.

"You know, I kind of had a crush on you when we were kids." He admitted after we were about half way there.

"You did? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to, believe me. But by the time I worked up the nerve, you had already left."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. We walked the rest of the way in silence until we were in front of the trailer. "Well, this is me." Edward turned to face me but didn't let go of my hand.

"Bella, I need to do something before you tell me not to. I promise to apologize after." Before I could ask him why he was talking crazy he cupped my face with his free hand and focused his gaze on my lips. As he moved in I could see his eyes close and his mouth open slightly. Unable to fight the desire in me, I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to reach mine. They were soft but firm and they molded to mine like they were made just for me. As the kiss intensified, his tongue sneaked into my mouth and did wonderful things to mine. Hillbilly hell was turning out to be heaven.

He pulled back and then gave me two chaste kisses before speaking. "I've been wondering what it would be like to do that since I was in the sixth grade. I'm sorry if I was too forward. I just needed to know."

Dazed and confused I started sputtering like an idiot. "I uh, you…no apology…so good." His quiet laughter brought me out of my incoherent stupor. "What I mean to say is that no apology is needed. You uh, had to do what you had to do, right? Okay, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?" I nearly tripped on the step as I made my way to the door. I needed to get inside so I would stop my rambling.

"Okay, Bella. See you tomorrow. Good night." I watched as he walked back to his father's house with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

What the hell was I doing?

~o~o~O~o~o~

The next morning I was woken up by the most god awful noise. It sounded like a really loud leaf blower. I looked at the clock and saw that it read seven-thirty. I really didn't get a lot of sleep due to the disgusting noises coming from my mother in the middle of the night. Trailer walls were way too thin.

_What the fuck is making all that noise this early in the morning?_

I decided to get up and get some coffee. It wasn't like I was going to be able to sleep anyway. "Mom. Mom!" I called out as I made my way down the hall. I wanted to give enough notice just in case Emmett was walking around in his skivvies. The thought of seeing that was enough to make me throw up in my mouth a little.

"In here, sweetie." There in the kitchen stood my mother pouring herself a cup of coffee. She was dressed in a tank top and a tiny pair of boy shorts that said 'sexy' across the ass. Her hair was in total disarray and she had her makeup on from last night. "Coffee?" She offered as she got a mug out of the cupboard. I tried to ignore the fact that it was in the shape of a naked woman and concentrate on the liquid inside that would be my savior.

"Thanks. What is that noise? It's so loud?"

"Oh, the church arrived. They're blowing it up."

_The church is being blown up? What the fuck?_

Not wanting an explanation from my mother I looked outside the window. Sure enough, what was starting to take the form of a huge inflatable church was sitting outside. It was like the honest to God mother of all bounce houses.

_Good. Fucking. Grief._

"Is this for real?"

"Of course it is, sweetie. I'm getting married in a castle! Isn't it exciting? I wanted to get married in a church but Emmett wanted to get married here, so we compromised. His daddy knows this guy who brings this church all over the place. We really lucked out that it wasn't booked today." She looked so excited I didn't have the nerve to burst her bubble…or blow up church.

"So is a reception hall on the way?" This was the first time I was hearing any of the wedding details. I looked out the window expecting to see an inflatable banquet house pull up.

"Oh the reception ain't gonna be here. It's where we first met."

"And where was that exactly?" I was curious to hear how my mother and Emmett got together.

"At the Waffle House on Chandler Boulevard. I was working there and he was one of my regular customers. One day he ordered a huge stack and ate them all except for the last waffle which he took bites so it looked like a heart. Then he took syrup and wrote his phone number along with the words 'Call me, hotness' on the table. It was so romantic I almost came on the spot. The rest is history."

_Why on earth did I fucking ask? I should know by now never to ask…about anything._

"That's really great, Mom." I wanted to say something more supportive, but I had nothing.

"Now, I want you to go hop in the shower. Alice, Rosie, and Trixie will be here any minute to start getting ready. It's gonna take awhile."

There had never been truer words.

Six hours later I could honestly say I had been through the worst torture of my life. Alice and Rosie arrived wielding massive amounts of makeup, five plus cans of Aqua Net, hot rollers, and a curling iron. I tried to let them just do what they wanted because this was my mother's wedding and I wanted her to be happy. Also, anything they did to me would just make me slightly fit in better with the rest of the group. But when they showed me the bridesmaid dress that I had no input in picking out, I just about went into cardiac arrest. Renee had chosen gold spandex spaghetti strap dresses for all three bridesmaids. They had guessed on what size I would wear and sure enough, it was a size too fucking small, even though they all to assure me it fit like a glove.

_Yeah, maybe O.J. Simpson's._

The dress was so tight and so damn short you could see my black garter straps as they attached to black stockings that had a seam running up the back. The outfit was topped off with five inch shiny gold fuck me pumps. All I needed was a few single dollar bills and my pole and I was set to go.

Despite everything, I looked okay in the dress. Well, no, not really. The dress was hideous, but it would be hard not to look good next to Alice. Gold spandex and eight months pregnant just do not mix. But Rosie, she made that dress look so good a prostitute would be jealous. Rosie's youngest, four year old Trixie, was a smaller, but spitting image of her mom. She was supposed to be a flower girl but she looked more like she should be entered in a Future Sluts of America pageant.

The church, I'll admit, was very pretty from the outside, but the inside was plain motherfucking hot. Midday Phoenix and inflatable plastic was just a very dangerous combination. It was like an oven baking us all from the insides out. I peeked down the aisle and saw that the guests were actually having a difficult time sitting on the pews. Their sweat coupled with the general lack of clothing made the plastic slippery. Every time someone moved there were squeaking noises that sounded like someone removing themselves from the vinyl of a hot car.

Emmett and his groomsmen were already at the head of the aisle by the blow up altar. Renee had wanted a Chippendales type look so they were all wearing black tuxedos, gold bowties and cummerbunds, and no shirts.

That's right, I said it. No shirts. At all.

I had been told about the boys' attire while we were getting ready, but nothing prepared me for what it would actually look like. Even Rosie's boys were without shirts. I couldn't see everything from way far back, but from where I stood I could tell that Edward was uncomfortable with the clothing situation. Suddenly, I felt like we were somewhat on the same level and I didn't feel utterly exposed. We both looked absolutely ridiculous.

A lovely organ rendition of Guns and Roses' _November Rain_ started to play signaling that we were supposed to start the processional down the aisle. Trixie started by dropping rose petals as she walked. She was followed by Rosie and then Alice. Before I was supposed to go, I turned around to my mother. She, of course, was wearing white lace spandex. It was strapless and it was very short, but it didn't matter. The look of true love and happiness on her face made her absolutely radiant.

"Mom, I'm really happy that you're happy. I love you."

"Oh, baby. I love you too, always." She hugged me and I hugged her back. I had missed her all these years. She pulled back and cupped my face as we smiled at each other for a moment. "Now tell me honestly, is everything tucked in where it should be?"

Yup, moment over.

"I'm not really quite sure what you mean by that, but I will say you look beautiful and perfect."

"Thanks, baby. Now go. It's your turn." I smiled at her and started my journey down the walk of shame. In order to not think about tripping on my ungodly high heels, I focused on Edward. The closer I got the more I liked Renee's no shirt idea. Even in the get up, he was deliciously beautiful. Of course there was the gorgeous sex hair and the piercing green eyes, but come to find out, Uncle Eddie had an eight pack that was currently glistening in sheen of sweat.

_Uncle Eddie? What the fuck, Bella? You need to stop saying that. You've said it twice and that is two times way too many._

As I got closer I saw him look me up and down from head to toe. When his eyes finally reached mine, and it took a hell of a long time to get there, he looked a little dazed. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one enjoying the scenery. I took my place next to Alice. As Renee started to walk down the aisle, everyone stood and turned to see her, but not Edward. He continued to stare at me and in return, I stared at him. He smiled and winked at me as my mother reached Emmett. I may have licked my lips a little, once again removing the smirky smile from Edward's face as he gulped. It was probably a little tacky considering the event, but hey, when it Rome…

The ceremony itself was beautiful even though Emmett had dropped the f-bomb five times during his vows. However, I think I was the only one who wondered if it was sacrilegious to swear in a church, even if that church could double as a carnival ride. No one even flinched. They did cheer on Emmett like spectators at a cock fight when the minister said he could kiss the bride and he practically molested my mother right there on the altar. Renee didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, it looked like she liked it…a lot.

After a thousand and one pictures we all headed over to the Waffle House for the reception. Some guy who introduced himself as Cousin Felix offered to give me a ride but I was pretty sure he wasn't talking about in his car. Thank God Edward was near by and saved me by letting Cousin Felix know that Renee had personally asked him to make sure I got to the reception on time and that he had no intention of breaking that promise. Now, I know for a fact that my mother asked no such thing, but what did I care. I wasn't going anywhere with Cousin Felix.

As soon as the car was moving, Edward took my hand and brought it up to his lips to place a kiss on the back before resting it on the console. "You look beautiful today."

"I look trampy."

"Maybe, but trampy is a good look on you." I snapped my hand away from his.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was pissed.

"Shit, Bella, not how it sounded, okay? I know you're just dressed this way because of your mom, just like I'm dressed this way because of my brother. This is not who we are. I know you're not trampy, and I don't care what you wear. You've always been pretty to me." God, I was stupid.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little sensitive. I wouldn't be caught dead like this anywhere else."

"No need to apologize. I guarantee we'll be the most inconspicuous people there. Let's just not worry about what we look like and just have some fun. I want to enjoy what time we have left." Edward was right. I wasn't sure what this was, but I did know that I was really liked him and I enjoyed spending time with him.

"You're right. This is a party. Let's go get our freak on." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. It was almost like I was channeling Alice.

"Okay, that was a little too much." Edward parked the car and looked at me.

"You think." I said in my most fake shocked tone.

"Come here, you goofy girl." He said as he pulled me close and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I wanted more but he pulled away. "We better get inside before the newlyweds get here. I don't even want to know what they're doing in the limo."

"Good call. Let's go." He jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to help me out.

The inside of the Waffle House looked like a party store threw up in it. Every available surface was covered in as many wedding decorations as possible. Some of the guests were sitting in the booths, some of them were at the makeshift bar at the counter, and some of them were milling about waiting for the food to come around. A head table had been put together and placed towards the back of the restaurant. I assumed that this is where the bridal party was going to sit, which was good because if I didn't get off these heels my feet were going to fall off.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked as I took my seat at the table.

"Yes, many of them." I replied.

"My kind of girl." He smiled before heading off for the bar. I took the opportunity to take in some of the finer details. A DJ was set up in a corner and there was a small dance floor where some tables had been moved. Near the head table a smaller table was set up that held the wedding cake, if you can call it a cake. It consisted of a huge tower of at least a hundred waffles sitting in a pool of syrup that flowed from a nearby fountain waterfall thingy. On top sat a bride and groom figurine. Each booth and table had a paper table cloth and favors at every plastic place setting. I picked mine up to get a closer look. It was a shot glass with the date on it and the saying 'Plastered Together: Emmett and Renee.' I rolled my eyes at the tackiness of it.

"What you got there?" Edward had made his way back with two beers…each. I held up the shot glass so that he could read it. "Wow, that's…"

"You don't even need to say it, I know." Edward sat down and we spent the next thirty minutes just getting caught up in our own little world. It was so easy to talk to him and he was so funny. I didn't even realize that the place had filled up and even Emmett and Renee had arrived, finally. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop staring at the huge purple hickey that was now settled on my mother's neck and spreading. Emmett had one huge fucking mouth.

_He's officially your stepdad. Don't think about his mouth, ever._

I shook my head to dispel the thought and went about enjoying the rest of the reception, which oddly enough, was turning out to be quite fun. The atmosphere was jovial and people were having a good time dancing and drinking. The food was, well let's just say I never knew you could do so many things with cheese and sausage, but the guests seemed to be enjoying it. The best part about the whole thing was that my mom was really, really happy. Her laughter was infectious and her smile was genuine as she and Emmett celebrated with their guests.

Edward and I had danced several times before dinner was served. We talked and laughed as if we the separation had never happened. He asked me what my plans were for next fall and I told him about being accepted to Washington State University, but wasn't sure if it was going to be the place for me. He suggested that I look into Northwestern, where he went, if my choice didn't work out. I joked about how I would probably annoy the heck out of him and he'd get real sick of me real fast if I were that close, but he didn't laugh along with me. Suddenly he became very serious and he stopped moving with the music.

"Don't say that. I think it could be very good…for both of us." He spoke very quietly. His intense gaze into my eyes and I knew there was more to this for him than just a weekend fling.

"Edward, we just met…" He cut me off.

"We've know each other for years."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, Bella? I know my feeling because I've lived with them ever since the day you left. I'm not asking you to make any decisions now. Let's just see where this takes us. Maybe one day, it will take you to Chicago to be with me. If not, at least I know I tried."

He was being so sincere and I wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear, but I knew it would be very irresponsible of me. I had plans, plans that I had thought out very carefully. I was enrolled in a school of my choice and was about to start my future. There was no denying I had thought fondly of Edward over the years. He had definitely peaked my interest when I had hit my teens and even now, four years later there was no doubt I was extremely attracted to him.

_But could I risk everything to be in a relationship with Edward?_

I never got to think about the answer to that question or respond to Edward's confession. Dinner, rather breakfast, was about to be served.

"Just think about it, okay?" I still didn't have the right words so I just nodded my response. Edward put a sweet kiss on my forehead before leading me off the dance floor. The mood lightened considerably when we reached the table. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were playing quarters with the wedding favor shot glasses and immediately got Edward to join in. The game was, however, forgotten completely when the food showed up. A variety of breakfast foods were placed on the table family style. Alice immediately stood up and started loading up her plate before anyone had a chance. We all just looked at her.

"I'm pregnant and I'm hungry, so back off bitches." No one even dared to take her on. Not even Emmett.

Okay then.

Once we all got a chance to fill our plates, we settled into eating. I had not eaten since early that morning and was hungrier than I thought. So focused on my food, I didn't hear the commotion coming in through the door until it was right in front of the head table.

"Charlotte, what the hell are you doing here?" I heard Emmett say to a frizzy blond with tight stonewashed jeans, a short white tank top, and hot pink bra.

"I just had to see this for myself. You really went off and married the skank." The smile that had been on Renee's face fell.

_Excuse me; did she just call my mother a skank?_

"That's right, I did. She's more than a woman than you'll ever be. And she ain't a hussy like you." Emmett had stood up and was in a standoff with this woman. The whole Waffle House went silent.

"I ain't no fucking hussy." She poked his chest with her figure with every word.

"Oh really? Hey everyone, listen up?" When Emmett was satisfied that he had everyone's attention he went on. "How many of you out there fucked Harlot Charlotte here while we were still dating? Don't worry, you can be honest. I won't be mad." The hands of about twelve men and three women slowly rose. He turned back to the girl. "Seems fucking hussyish to me."

"Emmy, they're lying. You know it was only ever you. That whore will never keep a man like you satisfied. We all know you'll eventually be dragging your ass back to me where it belongs."

"Fuck that, Charlotte. I don't want you. You gotta get the fuck out of here."

"And what if I don't want to? I'm sure Eddie wants me to stay. Don't you, Eddie? We could be real good together, you and me." She looked to Edward with these big puppy dog eyes that were caked with mascara and gave him a slow wink. He, I must say, was utterly horrified.

"No, Charlotte. I don't think I want you to stay either." He was trying to be polite. She noticed how close to me he was sitting.

"It's because of_ that _slut isn't it?" She looked right at me. "You really fucking that? What a waste." And then without another word she reached with both hands and took a huge clump of the waffle wedding cake in each, basting them in the syrup. Everything around me started moving in slow motion.

Charlotte raised her hands in the air with a look of determination. The wedding guests gasped. My mother was shaking her head and screaming 'no' at the top of her lungs. Edward stood up defensively. And then Charlotte brought her arms down a forward motion hurling the dripping handfuls of waffles and syrup.

Right. Fucking. At. Me.

Bits of the gooey mess were in my hair, on my face, all over my dress, but I couldn't move. For a second, the whole place stopped and stared at me. Tears of embarrassment started to form in my eyes and I could feel myself breaking down. Edward tried to wipe me off but all that did was shred the napkins as they stuck to the syrup.

"I wouldn't bother, Eddie. Whores like her like it sticky." Edward stopped trying to clean me up and it looked like he was literally kick the shit of her, but before he had a chance to say anything, someone from the other end of the table stood up in a frenzy.

"That's it you fucking bitch!" Rosie yelled right before she launched herself over the table and pummeled Charlotte to the ground. "You wanna start a food fight? Well, eat shit you cocksucking slut!" Rosie had taken the handful of eggs that she had grabbed and started shoving it into Charlotte's mouth while sitting on top of her. Charlotte tried to fight back but was unsuccessful because apparently she was no match for Bad Ass Rosie.

It wasn't long before the whole place started chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' over and over again. Alice joined in by taking plates of food and dumping them all over Charlotte. Even little Trixie helped out by pulling on her bad hair extensions. Finally, when all of them were covered from head to toe with various foods, Carlisle and Jasper pulled their respective women off Charlotte. The crowd changed their chant to 'Harlot Charlotte! Harlot Charlotte!' as she ran out the front door. When the door shut, everyone cheered, including Edward and me.

Once things died down, I could hear Emmett tell my mother she was sorry for ruining her wedding. She just smiled at him. "We got hitched. Nothing could ruin this day." They kissed passionately and everyone cheered again. My mother was in love and I was so happy for her.

"Well, c'mon. This here is a party, ain't it? So let's party!" Emmett declared that the bar and the dance floor were officially open and he led the way to both. Rosie and Alice went to the restroom to clean up. They asked if I wanted help getting all the syrup off of me, but Edward said he was going to run me home real quick because I had gotten the worst of it.

The car ride was completely silent. I don't think Edward knew what to say thinking that the whole episode was a little traumatic for me. I spent the time replaying in my mind over and over again what had happened. When he shut off the car, he turned to face me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I continued to look forward. A smile started to form on my lips and I turned my head to face him.

"I just survived my first Jerry Springer quality fight. Edward, I'm better than okay." I couldn't help it. I started to giggle. As the giggling turned to chuckling, Edward also started to chuckle. The next thing I knew we were both laughing hysterically. Our bellies hurt and the tears were pouring out of our eyes.

"You sure did, beautiful."

"I just wish I hadn't froze and contributed to the ass kicking a little more. I feel like I pussied out." This elicited another belly laugh from Edward and I followed, clutching my stomach from the glorious pain.

"Maybe next time. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He jumped out of the car and before he could get around to the other side to help me, I opened my door. However, I wasn't able to get out because I was immediately pinned inside by none other than Rubbers. He started using his monstrous tongue to start licking the syrup off me.

"Get off me you fucking mutt." I screamed as Edward ran to my side to help remove the dog. Once he pulled him off, he grabbed me and hoisted me up over his shoulder making sure I was up out of the reach of Rubbers.

"Hold on, Bellyballs." Edward raced towards the door of the trailer with Rubbers close on his heels. I heard myself shrieking all the way. In one big motion, he reached the door, tripped, and we both fell to the carpet with him on top of me. Edward kicked the door shut to make sure Rubbers would stay outside as we both started laughing again.

Edward didn't move off of me as our laughing died down to nothing more than heavy breathing. We looked into each other's eyes and didn't speak for what seemed like ages. Finally, Edward broke the silence by bringing his lips to mine and kissing the holy fuck out of me. This was nothing like the sweet kiss of last night. This was pure and unadulterated lust and I felt it too. There was grabbing and pulling and touching and caressing as our hands explored each other. I wanted him. I needed him.

Unfortunately, the reality of the situation hit home when Edward tried to run his fingers through my hair and almost scalped me. Between all of the hair care products and the syrup, my hair was an awful disgusting mess. My painful yelp was enough to bring both Edward back to the here and now.

"Bella, is this what you really want? Because I want this, but only if you do and not on the floor of Emmett and Renee's trailer. You are too good for that. And I know it's too soon, but when I think that we may not see each other for a long time, I just want you even more. But not just like that, I want all of you." He was so cute when he was nervous and rambling. His plea from before had got me thinking and I knew that I could never walk away without seeing what could develop between us.

But that didn't deter me from having a little fun with him.

"You know, Edward, maybe we shouldn't do this." I could tell by his expression he was disappointed but was trying hard to show it. He was ready to respect my decision. "I mean, as of right now I'm _officially_ your niece. Wouldn't that be a little, you know, incestuous?" I looked at him with the most innocent face I could muster. He caught on to my bullshit right away. The disappointed was replaced with a devilish grin.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time for our families and probably not the last. I say…" He began kissing my neck soundly and shivers ran down my spine. "…if you can't beat 'em, fucking join 'em."

With that logic, who was I to argue? So I joined 'em and never looked back.


	8. Entry 108

Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest

Title: Want You Bad

Author: **Entry #108**

Characters: Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper

Summary: Bella and her best friend Alice spend the summer slumming it at the trailer park. Edward and Jasper make it a hell of a lot more fun. BPOV AH/OOC

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Only this little story was my idea.

* * *

**Want You Bad**

"It's a trailer," I said flatly. What else was there to say? My father expected me to live in a tin can. Okay, it didn't have wheels, that was a plus. But two lots over there was a trailer with a beat up, old Camaro out front and it didn't have tires, it was just sat there on cinderblocks.

"But," my father argued gruffly, "see, there's one of those pink plastic flamingos. You love flamingos."

"When I was like five, Charlie," I sighed. "Are you sure this isn't just a cruel joke?"

"No. It's the right address. This is defiantly Billy's summer place."

"But, it's a trailer!" I exclaimed once more in exasperation just in case he hadn't gotten the point before. Childishly I wanted to stamp my foot, hold my breath, and refuse to enter. I wanted to demand that we return to Forks like right the fuck now. But I was too mature for that. I was eighteen. I would be spending the entire summer without parental supervision. In a trailer.

"Whatever," I huffed but started gathering up my bags. Charlie smiled.

"Here, let me help you get those, honey."

"I've got these fine," I told him, "but could you grab my typewriter out of the back of the truck?"

He called out, "The key's under the mat," just in time for me to trip up the second step and come crashing down on what must have been considered the front porch. I was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered.

"Found it," I grumbled, my shin ridiculously fucking sore. I hated the stupid trailer already and dragged my phone out to text Alice. Boy would she be surprised when she got there the following day. Her little yellow Porsche would fit right in. "Uh," I turned, "I don't have any service."

"Oh, shoot, Bells. I forgot to tell you they don't have a tower out here. Billy said something about a pay phone down at the office. The first trailer when we pulled in?" I could only stare at him in stunned silence.

"I think that's everything," he went back to his cruiser, "except for this!" And when he turned back around he was holding a case of Pabst Blue Ribbon and a couple bottles of Boone's Farm. Was he fucking kidding me?

"I'm not twenty-one." Was he testing me? "And you're a police sheriff," I commented, cocking one freshly waxed eyebrow.

"Not right now. Right now I'm just Dad."

"You drive a cruiser."

He was annoyed. "Look do you want the booze or not?" He started stowing it back away.

"No, want it! Want. Want." I reached out, grasping, so he kindly placed it back down on the ground, grinning. And then I thought about it. Why would he have bought me such low class liquor? The wheels in my brain turned. And then it hit me. "You knew!" I screeched. "You knew all along and you didn't say anything. Oh my god," I ranted, "I can't believe you!" His answering smirk supplied all of the information I needed.

With a quick peck to my cheek he climbed into the car and leaned out the window, "Isn't this great American novel you're writing, the reason you won't be attending college this fall, about fifties pin-up girls spending a summer at the lake?"

"In the must rudimentary, watered down of ways, yes, but…"

"Well, it's all right here, darling!"

"Dad, the fifties as in glamour. This place is a trailer park," I lowered my voice, glancing around, "filled with trailer trash!"

"You're sounding a bit big for your britches there, Bella. I mean, it has a lake. And these people are America, look around you, do you see all those flags? The red, white, and blue?"

"No, seriously, are you looking? They're all Confederate!"

He just nodded, "Don't forget to call every Sunday, honey," offered one more tight smile, rolled up his window, and left me there. Alone.

I patted my old, rusted truck once, "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy." And lugged the last of my shit, including the booze, through the narrow front door.

Once inside I just stared. Talk about kitsch. Who would have guessed Billy was into all of that shit? I was standing in the middle of the living space. Kitchen forward to the left, television room slash dining room forward and to the right. Directly to my left was a narrow hallway. It was a very good thing Alice and I were both so small. These places were not built for modern people. But I was certain I would find the bathroom in that direction.

I didn't. I found two bedrooms. Or what was supposed to be two bedrooms, they were really just one room with a faux wood partition wall. I dropped my harvest gold, hard shell suitcase and make-up box in the second "room" as it had a larger window and a view down toward the lake, as opposed to the first "room" that stared directly into the bedroom of the trailer next door. Sorry, Alice, you just weren't done packing yet and needed another day, so you got the shaft. And then the ultimate hunt for a toilet commenced.

There wasn't one. Seriously, I looked everywhere. There was no fucking bathroom. I had to piss so bad I used to kitchen sink. Apparently the trailer trash in you came out rather quickly or mine wasn't buried nearly as deep as I would have hoped. After that incident? It was time for a drink.

Alice had the majority of our booze; she had a fake ID, expensive tastes, and a deep wallet. So I cracked open the first bottle of Boone's, Blue Hawaiian, and took an experimental sip. It looked like toilet bowl cleaner and tasted like it too but after a quarter of the bottle I started to feel warm, tipsy, and moderately more relaxed in my surroundings. I shrugged out of my cardigan, unbuttoned my short-sleeved polka-dot blouse nearly down to my navel, exposing a good view of my white lace boned bustier, and slipped off my kitten heels. I sighed in relief; I knew I looked fucking hot in that shit but sometimes vintage pin-up wear could be confining.

And then the drinking continued. With half the bottle gone I almost started to like the place until I fucking had to pee again. I was defiantly drunk and knew that I was uncoordinated on my best day so the idea of once more climbing onto the counter, perching over the drain, and letting loose seemed like a shitty plan. Alice would probably arrive the next day to find me dead on the dirty kitchen floor, crinolined green skirt rucked up to my waist, panties around my ankles, with a formerly bleeding head wound. No, thank you.

"To the office," I muttered to myself, forgetting my shoes and marching out the door. The sun was actually shining, which also served to improve my attitude toward the place.

The office really was just another trailer, an even smaller one. I knocked but with no result. "Um, hello?" I called, testing the door and finding it unlocked. "Anyone here?"

There was a desk, two ratty old chairs, a coffee table littered with overflowing ashtrays and a stack of beer cans so high I worried I wouldn't be able to see over it, but no one working. Figured. Fucking trailer park trash.

There was a creaking noise from just beyond the main room, off to side, and I hoped maybe someone was in fact there, just napping or taking a break in the back room. "Can I use your bathroom?" I asked, stumbling over my words, slurring slightly. Damn that Boone's Farm was potent stuff. "I don't, um, appear to have one?" Now that sounded utterly idiotic. I hadn't even looked around the back. Maybe it had like an outhouse or something. That was always a possibility.

But still nothing. "Seriously. I need to take a fucking piss. Is anyone here?" I slammed my head down on the counter in sheer annoyance, found it sticky, and groaned. The door to the office opened and quickly slammed closed again; I couldn't bring myself to turn around and face the newcomer. I just wanted to die, right there.

"Well, well now," a male voice drawled, "would you look at what we have here." I was instantly wet, need to pee forgotten, because that was seriously the most fuck hot, warm butterscotch running down my thighs, panty dropping, sexy voice I had ever heard.

Please let him be as hot as he sounds, I silently prayed, straightening myself out. Before I could turn around though I found myself pinned to the front desk, two heavily tattooed, sinewy arms blocking me in from either side. And a massive hard-on pressed against my ass. Oh, god. Yes, please. Should I have been horrified, disgusted? Probably. But I really wasn't.

Grabbing hold of my right arm he spun me around to face him, nearly bending me backward to lay across the desk at my rear.

"Oh, honey. You're going to kill me," he moaned, biting his full, pink, lower lip, smoldering eyes racking down my form. I stared back with wide eyes. He was beyond gorgeous. How was a man like that, living there, in some low rent, trailer park? Bright, colorful tattoos ran from his neck down under his white wife-beater, across his shoulders, and down his forearms. I unconsciously wet my gaping mouth, hips jutting out toward him instinctually.

His untamable hair stuck out in every different direction. It was a wild, vibrant shade of auburn, and as he shifted against me, running one hand through those messy locks I felt my knees go weak. And his eyes! They were forest green, the shade of them almost unreal in their hypnotic beauty.

Ugh, trailer trash or no, I was going to fuck him. Repeatedly. In a thousand dirty, nasty ways.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Bella," I choked out, too desperate for him to be articulate.

"Well," he smirked, "what can I do for you?" His hands slipped down to my waist, capturing me, and dragged me against him and the gigantic stick he was hiding in his pants.

His intent was fairly obvious but that didn't stop my needy, inebriated brain from rambling on about the actual reason I had come to the office. What can I say? All the blood had rushed to my clit, it happens to the best of us. "I, uh, can't find my bathroom?" And once the words were out I wanted to kill myself. That had been fucking innuendo and I had ignored it. I was a moron. But he grinned, his thumb tracing tiny circles on the sweet spot of my hip, driving me mad, and making me ridiculously hot. Seriously, my uterus was on fire.

"You must be communal," he informed me. "You share the park bathroom closest to your unit. Where are you?" And the raised eyebrow he shot me showed that he was asking for more reasons than to just be friendly. Thank, Jesus.

"Oh," I wasn't sure. "The Black's place?"

"Is Billy here?" He eyed me warily, speculative. "Or Jacob?" His jaw locked painfully. I would have loved to see him in an all out, crazy, bare-knuckled boxing match. Shirtless, dirty, sweaty, bloody, beating the utter shit out of someone.

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger and pouted prettily. "No, it's just me. Alone. At least until tomorrow," the frown was back, "when my girlfriend Alice gets here."

"Baby," he practically growled against my throat, "if you don't stop, I will not be held responsible for my actions," but I just smirked at him, pleased that he was as affected by me as I was by him.

His lips inched closer to mine as his nose traced the column of my throat. I let out a stuttering breath, grasping onto his shirt, and pulling him roughly into me. I wanted him, naked. Wanted to feel him, every inch of him on my body. Burn up in the fire his proximity was forming in my gut.

"Eddie?" A woman's voice called making him groan. I felt the deliriously soft touch of his tongue as he tasted the flesh just below my ear before the door banged open and he stepped away from me, expertly adjusting the bulge in his dark jeans. "Oh my," she said, clapping one small white hand to her garish hot pink lips. "I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't know you had company."

Dear? Well, she wasn't royally pissed off, she was actually grinning, so I figured she wasn't his wife but really that woman did not look old enough to be his mother either. She couldn't have been more than thirty-five. She had to have been a teen in the eighties, no other way about it. With her teased, permed, too red hair. The sky blue eye shadow and really rosy rouge. And then the clothes! An oversized t-shirt with a pink flamingo standing in front a setting sun on it, belted with a huge teal belt, and to top it all off, hot pink stirrup pants.

What was with the trailer park obsession with flamingos anyway?

Edward stepped behind the desk quickly and I glanced down at his crotch, cocked an eyebrow, and smirked. No way was he hiding that monster. His eyes went wide. Not so brave with Mommy in the room, was he?

"Mom, this is Bella," he cleared his throat. "She's staying at the Black's trailer and just had a few questions."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She extended her hand for me to shake but all I could see were her neon orange talons. "I'm Esme and I see you've already met Edward."

Her tone had me squirming. She could see it all over me. I wanted to fuck her son, real bad.

"Well, I had better be going," I started, "Thank you again, Edward," I said turning to smile at him.

"Oh, and Bella? You're in 3G for future reference," he told me, sounding oddly professional.

I nodded, "Well, at least I have all summer to remember that," and winked.

"All summer?" he smirked. And with a good-bye to Esme I was gone.

It wasn't until I got to the communal bathroom, which was actually fairly nice, peed, and went to check myself in the mirror that I finally noticed that my shirt had been unbuttoned the whole time. My nearly see-through lace bustier on display for my entire interaction with Edward and his mother. No wonder I had made such an impression, I sighed. I needed another fucking drink. And Alice needed to hurry the fuck up!

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed. "You bitch! You could have called and warned me that we were staying in a fucking trailer park! I brought all the wrong outfits."

I shrugged, like I wanted to deny her the experience of being surprised? But I showed her my cell phone anyway, "No service."

"Denied service? Is that even legal?" My best friend gasped in astonishment. "How do these people survive?"

I waved my bottle of Sun Peach Peak Boone's at her. "There is apparently a pay phone in the office," and then giggled my fucking head off. It was ten o'clock and I had been so bored after waking up at sunup that I had immediately started drinking; first finishing last nights malt liquor and then moving onto the second bottle while awaiting Alice's arrival. I thought about mentioning the fuck hot, auburn haired god that happened to work in said office but didn't feel like dealing with her questions, her demands to see him. Edward was mine. Alice could hear about him in due time. She needed to find her own entertainment.

"A pay phone?" she asked dumbly. "Like as in pay a quarter, make a call?"

"Actually, if you can believe it, I think you need a quarter and a dime now."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, depositing three suitcases and two cases of booze at my feet. I could barely fathom how it had all fit in her tiny little car.

"So, what's there to do here and where's my room?"

Laughing I grabbed a suitcase and told her to follow me inside. Alice's jaw hit the floor when we entered, "Oh yeah, baby. It get's better," I grinned leading her to her part of the partitioned bedroom. "Voila!"

Alice's pixy-like face immediately settled into a troubled frown, "But seriously?"

"As a heart attack, my dear. This is your room." And at that moment sound erupted from the trailer next door, Lynard Skynard's Sweet Home Alabama, at full volume. Our walls rattled.

"This is a nightmare," Alice whispered to herself, "just pinch yourself," she did, "and you'll wake up." She didn't.

"Grab a bottle sweetheart, it's going to be one long, drunk summer."

For the rest of the morning I helped Alice unpack, as much as she could considering we each only had one dresser to store our clothes in. Alice nearly fainted when she discovered that fact. And then she slugged a fifth of gin, straight. By the afternoon we stumbled our way down to the lake, tiny string bikinis drawing a shit ton of attention.

"That man didn't have teeth, Bella," Alice whispered as we passed a waving, middle aged man, seated on his porch, pellet gun in one hand, Keystone Light in the other. At least, I hoped it was a pellet gun and not an actual rifle. Who knew in a trailer park.

There were a few fellow bathers down by the water's edge. Naked children ran around screaming as bedraggled teenaged mothers chased after them, cigarettes dangling from their overly painted mouths.

Alice stopped short, stood still as a statue and as I followed her line of sight, caught a mostly naked, blond young woman, heavily pregnant, rinsing clothing out in the water. "She's topless," my friend squeaked, "and about to drop!"

"She's wearing underwear."

"A thong, Bella. A fucking thong. And she's doing her laundry! Pregnant. And smoking!"

"Stop. They're people just like you and me. Just living a slightly different lifestyle." Alice gawked at me as if I were insane. "Okay, a wildly different lifestyle but none the less," I shrugged. "They're not like, going to bite or anything," and gave her a shove toward an open patch of grass where we could set down our blanket.

She complied though grumbled, "Only because they're mostly toothless."

The sun baked our pale flesh as we laid out. Neither Alice nor I had seen the sun in simply ages. Fork, Washington was one of the wettest places on the planet. Anywhere else felt like a sunny tropical vacation spot in comparison. A shadow passed over us briefly and I cracked an eye to observe the new comer and immediately sat up. "Oh, thank you, heavenly lord." There was a man for Alice.

"What," the girl in question sat up beside me, smiling lazily, eyes wide and confused.

I pointed. Just past us was a stunning, tanned, muscular, blond man. His hair was nearly to his shoulders, golden ringlets blazing in the sun. He wore only a pair of torn jean shorts riding indecently low on his hips. That man was going commando, I would have put serious money on it.

Alice gulped, hand on her throat, "Yes, please." He walked right up to the nearly naked blond and struck up a conversation. "Don't be with her. Don't be with her," my friend chanted quietly, fingers crossed.

"Uncle Jasper!" Two small, also blond children, both naked, came charging toward him, shrieking with joy. "You're back!" He gave both children a hug, twirled the two or so year old girl around and ruffled the young boy's hair. Turning back to the woman he continued to hold a heated conversation, which ended when she gave him the finger, cursing him out.

"Definitely his sister," I remarked.

Alice giggled, "Yeah, but you never know what that means to these people, do you?"

"You're terrible!" I chuckled, pushing her, nearly knocking her over. She quickly straightened back up as we saw him turn away from the water.

"Well, put some god-damned clothes on!" the man, Jasper apparently, shouted, charging back up the hill in our direction, his face set in a grimace. He stopped short, face immediately brightening, as he smirked lazily in our direction, nodded his head, and winked, "Ladies," before carrying on up to the road.

"Gah!" Alice squealed, flipped herself over on the blanket and pounded her little fists on the grass, legs kicking wildly.

"Are you having a seizure?" I cocked an amused brow.

"Alice want!" She crowed in response. Lovely, I smirked to myself. Leave Edward to me.

Later that night after a dinner of hot dogs, mac and cheese, and half a dozen gin fizzes we were blitzed out of our minds, dancing around the trailer like a couple of idiots, listening to some old 45s Alice had found stashed away in a kitchen cupboard.

We were dressed to beat the heat, which meant we were wearing pretty much as little as possible. "Don't we at least have a fan?" Alice asked me waving a fashion magazine back and forth trying to cool us down.

"Maybe there's one stashed in the bedroom?" I wondered, leaving us both sprinting down the hall, knocking into one another and giggling uncontrollably. Alice beat me to the room, her tiny elbows were very sharp, which gave her a completely unfair advantage.

And then our music was unceremoniously drowned out by our neighbor playing what I could only guess to be The Allman Brothers. Someone was really into their southern, seventies power rock. Figured.

"God, how can he listen to it that loud?" Alice whined beside me.

I shrugged, "Maybe he's old and deaf."

"And toothless!"

Glancing up to the window facing us I saw a light flicker to life, a man strolled through the room, shirtless. "Sweet baby, Jesus. Not an old man."

Alice's head whipped around so fast I was afraid she would snap her little neck, her mouth dropping wide open. "Jasper," she stammered, climbing onto the bed and inching closer to the window. I joined her.

"You know we really shouldn't be spying on our neighbors," I commented, not taking my eyes off of the delicious sight before us. Alice shot me a death glare. "What? I just felt like someone ought to say it."

There was a Confederate flag hanging on the wall above his bed, posters of naked women and Nascar racers covered every other open space.

"Oh my god, Bella. I want to have his little redneck babies. Please let me have them," she whispered huskily, clutching at her chest with one hand while twirling the end of her black ponytail with the other.

I had no response. My throat had gone totally dry. And then his pants fell to the floor, revealing a very appealing, very muscular, very mouthwatering ass for our viewing pleasure. "Oh, fuck," I gasped. "That's the fucking ticket. Right there."

"Dibs!" Alice yelled, our window open, causing Jasper to whirl around.

And while we were caught it was almost worth it. We were getting full frontal and it was spectacular. "Wow."

"Want," Alice panted, not in the least embarrassed at being discovered. "Oh, slummy cummy!"

"That's seriously disturbing," I replied, not taking my eyes off of the show.

He held our gaze for a moment longer, smirked, and reached out to snap the lights off. "Shit," we both pouted. I shook my head, staring hard at the girl beside me. "Mary Alice, you need to learn how to work the fucking volume control."

Bang! We peered out again, eyes wide, and as we watched the blond god stroll from his trailer, down the short path, and out of sight. His jeans were back on, no shirt, no shoes, blond curls flying. A dog barked into the night.

Bang! I swallowed hard. Alice gripped my hand like a vice. That was our door.

Another knock and then, "Excuse me? Are there any little Peeping Toms in there?" He inquired, his voice lilted by a sexy southern accent.

"Oh, sweet lord. I think I just wet myself at that voice," Alice groaned.

"Well, don't leave the man on the doorstep, Alice! Go let him in."

She spun, over joyed, clapping her little hands as she bounced up and down on the moth-eaten twin bed. "You mean I can have him? You really don't mind?"

I laughed. Oh, I certainly didn't mind. Not with the equally hot auburn haired god working the front desk. "He's all yours. I think this was meant to be," then I nodded, emphasizing my point, "it's kismet."

"I know you're in there! I saw you!" he continued.

"How do I look?" Alice asked, fanning her face. I quickly finger combed her bangs as she added another coat of red lipstick. I straightened her romper as she further cinched in the waist. "Good?" She was already moving toward the door.

"Wait," I hissed, grabbing her belt and dragging her back. I searched around frantically for all of five second as Alice tapped her foot impatiently, the knocking unceasing by that point. "Put these on!" I thrust a pair of baby pink peep toes with four inch heels of death in her direction. "He'll cream in his jeans. Now go!" I commanded.

With Alice taken care of I darted back to my "room" to check my own hair and make-up. Just because I told Alice she should have him didn't mean that I didn't first, want to meet him and second, want to looking fucking good too.

I examined my reflection in the dirty mirror, adjusting my tits, getting them up nice and high and perky. My little white playsuit was ridiculously short; it was a tiny halter dress, fitted in all the right places and flared out into a sweet full skirt. When I bent over it showed off a good portion of my fanny. And when I got it situated just right my breasts were practically up in my face. Stepping into a pair of pink frilly panties I snorted. What a tease! And grabbed my leopard print peep toes. I felt fairly ready to kill. Or at least, I thought, keep up with my sexy as hell yet still adorable best friend.

Bam! Another fist hammering against a door but it wasn't ours. It was next door at Jasper's. I rushed back over to the window in Alice's "room" to get a better look and nearly fainted at the sight of none other than the bronze head I had been imagining between my thighs all fucking day. Edward. Swoon. He knocked again, cursed, muttered to himself, while roughly running his hands through his hair. I wanted to do that. Me!

"Whitlock! Yo man, you in there?"

I cleared my throat, feeling bold, and called, "Edward?" Like I didn't know exactly who it was. He nearly leapt out of his skin at my voice, spinning around, trying to find where it had come from. "Over here! Next door. 3G," I smirked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, bit his lip. My panties dripped.

"Oh, Bella. Hey," he walked decidedly in my direction, I could see him grinning. "Have you seen your neighbor?"

"He's here," I returned. "You want him? Come and get him," and with that I slipped from the window, the room, and waited. Our door opened literally four seconds later. Did he sprint?

There was one moment of stunned silence. I entered from the hall, Edward bounded into the room. He wore a skintight black v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans, cuffed at the bottom. He, like Jasper, was barefoot. Did no one wear shoes in a trailer park? It seemed like the kind of place one might contract ring worm; they should have been more concerned.

Alice stared slack jawed for what felt like a full minute before shouting, "Aha! I knew there was a reason…"

"This is Edward, Alice," I motioned her with my eyes to shut the mother fuck up. "And don't you want to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Oh my god, Bella! This is Jasper," Alice waved to the man seated on our couch. Switching her gaze over to Edward she cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, darling. We've met," her sofa companion smirked. "Eddie's my cousin."

"Oh, really," I stared from one to the other looking for family similarities. I found none other than extreme fuck hotness.

Jasper turned to Alice, "You didn't tell me your roommate was so very pretty." Alice licked her lips, inching closer to her knew friend. "And you," he pointed to Edward, "didn't mention that such gorgeous women had just moved in next door to me." In response the bronze haired god just rolled his eyes.

"Can I get you guys a beer?" I asked as Alice was far too consumed in Jasper's permeating haze of lust to think about the niceties.

"Hell yes!" The man in question returned.

His cousin immediately followed after me into the miniscule kitchen. As I opened the tiny refrigerator, filled primarily with booze and the accompaniments to boozing, I felt him step up behind me. That rock hard cock nestled firmly between my fairly bared ass cheeks. "I thought about you all fucking day," he whispered huskily into my ear, tongue tracing the shell, pulling the lobe into his mouth for a quick suck.

"Oh god," I stuttered, pressing back against him.

Quickly I grabbed four beers and spun around, closing the fridge behind me. I offered one to Edward who took it with a smoldering look. I felt weak with desperation. All I could think about was touching him. All the fuck over.

Jasper drank his beer in what appeared to be one long swallow; Alice jumped out to get him another. "So, how old are you lovely ladies?"

"Eighteen," I replied, being pulled down to sit on Edward's lap, an unexpected but pleasant surprise. He was still rock hard underneath me. I shift, squirmed, bounced, and generally worked him through his jeans as covertly as was possible in such a small space.

"My sister, Rose, is nineteen," Jasper supplied like that gave us a serious connection. "You saw her today, I think. Down at the lake?" His eyes went flinty as he faced Edward, cracking open the new can my friend happily placed in his awaiting hand. "Wearing nothing but a fucking thong. She's seven months pregnant. With her third kid no less! If Emmett knew, he would go ape shit. I told her to stop being such trash, but it's Rosie, what can you do?" I felt Edward shrug behind me, his arm tightening around my waist, guiding me a little to the left.

"Who's Emmett?"

"Rose's man," I heard from behind me.

"Big son of a bitch," Jasper explained. "Mean too. You'd know him if you saw him. Long, curly mullet, muscle tee, shit-eating grin." Both men exploded with laughter as Alice and I shared a confused glance.

By the end of the hour Alice was tanked and climbing all over the blond beside her, practically riding him on our shitty sofa. Not that I cared about that I just didn't want to share in it. Apparently neither did Edward who made frequent gagging noises at them as he consumed another four or five beers.

"What do you say we get out of here and leave those two to it?" I jumped up immediately, ready to go anywhere else. Nothing could be more awkward than watching my best friend drunkenly make it with some confederate loving twenty-three year old.

Edward was only twenty but he had his own place too. The trailer just a couple down from ours. I had noticed it the day prior due to the car on cinderblocks in the yard. Of course that would have been his place, I sighed as we approached. But people with glass houses, so I didn't say a god damned word. He told me his parents owned the whole trailer park, that was why he worked in the office, and he and his cousins lived there for free. His mother and father stayed there too but their trailer was on the other side of the lake.

I don't know what I expected of his place, probably something similar to what Alice and I had seen of Jasper's, and I wasn't disappointed. Only Edward seemed to favor half-naked, tattooed women as opposed to blow up shots of playmates. And rather than Nascar posters his walls were littered with band flyers and shots of sweaty guitarists, with a smattering of muscle cars, hotrods, and motorcycles for symmetry. Or something. I really didn't care, I just wanted to get naked and get fucked.

"Drink?" He asked already grabbing me a Bud Light.

"Sure, thanks," I downed it quickly. When I was nearly done, the silence and distance killing me, I dropped the big hint. "Want to give me a tour?"

"Uh," he glanced around. "This is pretty much it. Not a lot to see, I guess."

I huffed. Was Edward actually that dense or worse, was he not actually interested? What if he was just occupying me for his cousin's sake, so he could get laid? Was he throwing a dog a bone or something?

It seemed my only option was to just lay it all out there, "Well," I smiled coyly, leaning forward and giving him a good luck at my tits. Not that he hadn't a good fucking view the day before when I had been busting out of my blouse, bustier all up in his face. "Where do you sleep?"

"Oh," he paused, "in the bedroom." No shit, Sherlock.

I sighed. I grumbled. I watched and waited and then his face lit up like a kid on mother fucking Christmas morning. About time.

"Do you want to see it?" He didn't wait for an answer, grabbing hold of me by the crook of my arm and dragging me down a narrow hall similar to our own. His room as well was nearly identical only it was bigger. No partition. The decor continued in there. His bed was unmade, clothes strewn about, old beer cans and cigarette butts piled up on the nightstand. I couldn't give two shits.

I licked my lips, embarrassingly wet for it and unimaginably turned on. I was keening, panting, running my hands through my hair.

Edward's eyes darkened, his breathing deep and smooth. His calloused fingertips reached out to touch me, working their way from my hair to brush down my cheek, settling on my neck, his thumb feeling my pulse beat out its erratic, rushing rhythm. I would never have imaged him so gentle. I never would have thought I would have found it so fucking erotic. I leaned forward, let my chest brush lightly against his and sighed. Contact. I was burning for him.

His mouth attacked mine aggressively, desperately. Rough hands held my arms in a vice grip, locking them to my sides as I moaned, wrapping one leg around his hips, pulling him closer. My bare thigh rubbed against his jeans as I sought purchase, ground against him, yearning for some sort of friction.

He released me abruptly causing me to fall back directly onto the bed. Edward rushed to join me, climbing on top, and pressing me into the mattress. His hands moved to my waist, slid up and over my ribs before dropping back down to cup my ass. I let my own hands roam, teasing the soft flesh above his waistband, making him grunt and thrust against my hot, needy center. I moaned into his mouth, sucking his lower lip and nipping lightly with my teeth. God, I was going to fuck him. Hard. So hard he wouldn't know what hit him. And then I'd do it again.

My dress rode up under me and Edward took full advantage, his hands gliding up my slick thighs, thumbs dragging along the edge of my sopping panties. "Please," I breathed, lifting my hips. He readily complied, wrenching my little ruffled undies off, holding them to his nose he inhaled, grinning like a wolf, and tucking them in his back pocket.

His mouth was on my neck. His tongue dragged along my clavicle. His lips devoured me as he palmed my breasts. "Want this off," he muttered to himself, nearly tearing my dress in his haste to free them. But that wasn't enough. Once my chest was bared to him he wanted it all. I unzipped my dress, shimmied out of it and went to kick off my heels. Edward stopped me, "Those stay." I bit my lip and nodded. So hot.

But he was still entirely clothed. I wanted to see him naked. I wanted to examine his ink. I wanted what I knew was a massive cock shoving its way into my sweet little pussy.

So I sat up, forcing him back with one palm placed squarely on his chest and simply demanded, "Shirt," pointing to the floor.

He did me one better. He took it all off. And god, he was beautiful. He was inked from his neck to his navel, across both shoulders, and down his arms. I saw a red rose, some scripted words, a pin-up girl. I all but swooned. And then I got distracted by his sheer nakedness. Edward was slight but muscular. Like a jungle cat, he stalked me, coming in for the kill. I squeaked as I felt him against me, dropping one hand to grasp him, feel him. His flesh was so hot it near burned me. I gave one experimental tug and watched his eyes cross. I did it again. He moaned. So I did it a third time and he knocked my hand out of the way. "Inside you," he urged gruffly.

"Do you have something?" I panted.

"Yeah," he nodded, pausing for a moment, lifting my hips, and plunging balls deep with one long, fluid, perfect stroke. My brain shut down.

He was rough, demanding, his body slamming into mine like a speeding night train. And I called out his name or the lords, repeatedly. Half way through he flipped me over, told me to hold on tight, and spent a good ten minutes ramming me from behind, pulling a fist full of my hair, teeth on my neck, as I screamed out with utter abandon.

When finally spent, Edward collapsed on top of me using my chest as a pillow, panting, tracing my collarbone with his tongue. "Oh god," I moaned arching up into him, sated but already longing for the feel of him again. My insides felt like melted butter. He had melted my girly bits with his fuck hot cock.

There was a loud crack as a beer opened beside my head. Apparently he kept beer by the bed. He took one long pull and then offered me the can. I downed the rest of it. He looked impressed, smiled, and dropped a brief kiss on my swollen, tingling lips.

"Why do you have a Camero on your front lawn?" I questioned, my hands roaming over his corded, muscular back, down to his ass, before returning to grab hold of his hair and tug roughly, making him grunt.

"I figured," he sucked on my neck, attacking the flesh there, marking me, "one day I might want something other than my bike. I just never get around to doing any work on it."

"Oh, tell me you drive a motorcycle," I groaned. He grinned against my breast, nodding, and bit down on my nipple, hardening against my wet thighs. Very wet. That juice was not all mine. No way, no day.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, shoving at his chest, "Did I not ask you if you had a condom? Because I distinctly remember you telling me that you did." What was fucking wrong with me? How did I not notice the hot trailer park boy between my thighs was riding me bareback?

"I did. I do. But you didn't say I had to use it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? It was implied, Edward!"

"You're on the pill aren't you?" He smiled that panty melting smile at me.

I pouted, "That's not the point."

Edward continued to smirk but his face was soft as he ran his nose along my cheek, kissing me hungrily. "How about this?" He muttered between kisses, "I swear to marry you if you get knocked up."

I stared back at him incredulously. Could he possibly be serious? But I found myself grinning stupidly anyway. "Douche bag. You better," I warned as I wrapped my thighs around him guiding his cock back inside of me. Fucking trailer people: so hot but so utterly ridiculous.


	9. Entry 109

Trailer Trash Cullen One-Shot Contest

Title: Right Where You Left Me

By: Entry #109

Characters: Bella X Edward

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_This is your Captain speaking. We are beginning our descent into SeaTac, the current temperature is a comfortable 85 degrees. We'd like to thank you for flying US Airlines and hope to fly again with you soon._

I slid the manuscript I had been reading into my bag and noticed James in the next seat shutting down his laptop. My boyfriend James and I worked for one of the largest publishing houses in the nation, Twilight Books. James was a Vice-President over talent acquisition and I was a junior editor in the Fiction group. James was headed to a conference for new authors in Seattle and I had been practically forced by him to tag along.

"Are you excited to be home?" He asked with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Not really, New York is home. If I had wanted to spend time in Washington, I probably would have made it back sometime in the last 7 years, James," I replied with a pout.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. I know you haven't been back to see your family since you went to college, but aren't you even a little bit pleased to be here? Not even a small bit anxious to introduce them to your boyfriend?"

I rarely spoke of my roots, so I knew James had no idea how coming back to this place made me feel. I gave James as much of a smile as I could manage at that moment. "You know I want them to meet you, that isn't what this is about. I'm just not the same girl who left Forks all those years ago. I don't belong here anymore."

"Everything will be fine, Isabella. You'll see. It's just a weekend visit, you will survive. And sometime this weekend I want to revisit the conversation we started regarding our living arrangements."

Of course he wanted to talk about me moving into his place in New York. Since I told James I was not ready to move in with him, he had become ridiculously insecure about our relationship. He would stop by my desk multiple times per day, call and text at odd hours to see what I was doing and now he was insisting I take him home to meet my parents who he had never met in our three years of dating. I guess he thought that not having met my parents said something about my level of commitment to him, but it had more to do with the fact that I could not stand my hometown.

Forks, Washington is the definition of boring, small town life. I hated living in a place where everyone knew everyone's business. Nothing exciting ever happened in Forks. It was a 90 minute drive to anything remotely worth visiting. A flannel shirt was considered acceptable formal wear in Forks. As soon as I got my scholarship to NYU, I knew I would be leaving Forks permanently. I loved my parents, and tried to persuade them to come visit me several times over the years. However, the idea of visiting New York City was as objectionable to them as coming back to Forks was for me. They loved living in my hometown and I always wondered if they weren't secretly disappointed that I left to go to school and start a career instead of getting knocked up and staying in town like half of the girls in my graduating class.

I suppose I couldn't really blame my parents for their reluctance to come to NYC. I know that I was completely overwhelmed when I came to the big city to start school. If I hadn't had Charlotte as a roommate, I'm not sure I would have survived. Charlotte's family was part of the New York elite, and she had no qualms about making over my hick image and introducing me to the club scene. I was adopted by her fellow socialites and never looked back. I loved the pace of the city now. It was so full of energy and life. With Char's help, I became the girl I always fantasized I would be. I was now fashionable, sophisticated and connected to important people. I couldn't imagine ever living anywhere but New York City.

A busy airport, a cranky rental car agent, and three hours of driving and we were nearly to my parent's place. I decided it was probably time to give James a little background on my family.

"You know my family is different than yours, right?"

"I should hope so," said James. James' mother was an oil heiress, with more money than sense. She was a moderately successful model before she married James' father and still had her celebrity connections. She spent her days lunching with the ladies and drinking like a fish. She had an amazing penthouse uptown and was regularly cited in the gossip rags for her fantastic dinner parties. I actually met Robert De Niro at one of her soirees last year.

"No, I mean they are really different."

"Ok…are you worried about what I am going to think of them? I know you don't come from a wealthy background, I am not with you for your money," he said with a cheeky grin. Of course he could joke about that, since he stood to inherit the entire Winthrop fortune. Assuming his mother didn't drink it away, that is.

"I don't just mean that they are not rich. My family is a little more, um, _rural_ that you might be expecting," I said with a blush. "I hope you aren't too disappointed when we get there."

"Oh baby, this is where you came from! How could I be disappointed?"

I turned to my window. "We'll see. Turn left at the stop sign."

We turned and headed through the gates. "Silver Forks?" he read in an incredulous voice.

"Yeah, there used to be some mining that went on in the area. I guess someone thought that it was a clever name for the park," I sighed.

"Your parents live in a park?"

"That's their place on the right."

James pulled the car to side of the gravel road and stared at the home before him.

"So, yeah, this is where I grew up."

I could tell James was trying to control the stupefied look on his face, and while I appreciated the effort, he was starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

"You grew up in a…trailer park?" he asked, his voice squeaking at the end of the question.

"Yes."

I didn't feel like answering any more of his questions. I got out of the car, thinking I would give him a moment to process things and hopefully wipe the shocked look off his face. I straightened my black pencil skirt, ran my fingers through my hair and turned on my Manolo heels to grab my carry-on out of the trunk.

"Bella, baby!"

The screech made me drop my bag on my toe, and I was nearly knocked to the ground by my over-enthusiastic mother who was currently trying to hug the life out of me.

"Mom, it's…good to see you."

"I knew you would be back! Your daddy said that we'd never see you again, but look here you are! And you look so beautiful sweetie. Although, you could definitely use a few more pounds. That ass is practically nonexistent!" she squealed as she spun me around and gave me a smack on the butt. "I can't wait to tell you everything that has happened since you left! Peter West just left his wife last month. For his seventeen year old cousin! Now, you know I have no problem with cousins together, after all your Aunt Beth did marry her cousin and that turned out fine, but seventeen does seem a little young for a forty year old man. You remember the Wests don't you? You used to babysit for them…" Mom continued to rattle on about everything that changed, who was sleeping with who and what was going on behind closed doors in Forks, as I rolled my bag up to the front porch. This was exactly why I had never felt comfortable with the people of Forks, everything you did was everyone else's business. And my mother was the queen of the gossips.

"Mom, wait just a minute. I'll be here for the next two days, we have plenty of time to catch up. Mom, this is James. James, this is my mother, Renee."

James had finally made it out of the car and was slowly making his way up the path to the trailer. "Mrs. Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said as he took her hand.

"Oh baby, this one is a charmer! No wonder we can't get you to come home. You couldn't make me leave the bed of a fine piece of man-meat like this one," she said with a wink.

"Mother!"

"Hush, Bella! You know I didn't mean anything by it. Now let me take a look at the boy my baby brought home."

My mom held James at arm's length to get a good look at him, but it was James that was getting an eyeful. Renee had on glittery flip-flops, black capri pants and her signature animal print-this time it was a cheetah print tube-top with a wide stretchy belt across the middle. Her skin looked tanned within an inch of its' life and I could see the _Charlie_ tattoo over her heart peeking out the top of her shirt. The teased hair on her head was tilted to the side as she appraised my boyfriend.

"He's so handsome Bella! Come on, you need to introduce him to Daddy." Renee grabbed his hand and began dragging him around the back of the trailer. "Daddy! You need to meet Bella's new man!"

We rounded the trailer to see my Dad sitting on a cut-off piece of a log. He was in his worn flannel shirt, a trucker hat and a black pair of jeans. I'm pretty sure it was the exact same outfit he was wearing when I left town 7 years ago. He was tying fishing flies, as always, and lifted his head as he heard Renee approach.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend James. James this is my father, Charlie."

James held out his hand, "Mr. Swan."

My father didn't even raise his eyes toward James, but acknowledged him with a grunt and a twitch of his bushy mustache. James lowered his hand and gave me a confused look.

"Daddy doesn't talk much, and I talk twice as much as anyone should! It's how we have stayed together for so long," Renee told him in an exaggerated whisper. She grabbed his bicep and started crossing the courtyard with him, my father left to his fishing gear. "I can't wait to introduce you to all of Bella's friends. ROSIE!" James cringed away from her booming voice. "ROSIE! BELLA'S BACK!"

"Renee, what are you screeching about?" I saw a screen door swing open and out stepped one of my high school friends, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie saw me and her jaw dropped. "Bells?"

"Rosalie? When did you move here?" Rose hadn't lived in Silver Forks when we were younger. Her family had lived in one of the few middle class neighborhoods in Forks, closer to the center of town. She had always been somewhat of a princess, completely spoiled by her parents, and it was clear that hadn't changed. The color of her hot pink terry romper was perfect coordinated to what appeared to be Lee Press-On nails with rhinestone appliqués on her fingers. The rhinestones matched the clear Lucite on her dangerously tall heels. If the gold-tone necklace over her excessively large implants hadn't proudly stated her name as _Rosalie_, I might have mistaken her for trailer-trash Barbie.

"It's been years since I moved here. I guess you might know that if you ever came home, though," she said with a pout and a toss of her peroxide treated locks.

I knew that Charlie and Renee had missed me, but I guess I hadn't taken the time to recognize others might miss me, too. I couldn't deal with her emotions now, so I decided to pretend I hadn't noticed her hurt expression.

"Rosalie, this is my boyfriend, James."

"James, eh?" Rosalie gave him a critical, and definitely disapproving glance. "Oh, Emmy-bear, come meet Bella's boyfriend, James."

James slid closer to my side, obviously somewhat overwhelmed by the introductions. I grabbed his hand, gave him a loving look and squeezed his hand in a show of solidarity. I felt a little bad for him, being here was so outside of his realm of experience. "Isabella…" His hand started to shake in mine just a little, so I glanced in the direction he was looking. I must have looked like a cartoon character with how wide my eyes were at the sight before me.

"Emmett McCarty? What the hell happened to you?"

I clapped my hand over my mouth to try and stop the words from coming out of my mouth, but it was too late. Emmett's face broke out into a huge smile and he rushed over to crush me into a huge, sweaty bear hug.

"Hells-Bells! Where have you been? We've missed you!" his boisterous voice rang out.

"I've been in New York City since I left, Em. What have you been up to?" I made my query, hoping that this was a nicer way to ask what the hell had happened. Emmett was a normal 6'2" high school football player when I left, and now he looked like the poster child for steroid use. His muscled arms were bursting out of the sleeveless tee he wore and his neck had gotten so thick it was visually indistinguishable from his shoulders. His spandex workout shorts appeared to be stretched so tight they were testing the laws of physics. Ugh, that is just a little more of Emmett McCarty than I ever wanted to see. Or a lot more, I guess would be a more appropriate description. Rosalie is a lucky girl, I mused. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of James clearing his throat. I blushed bright red at the realization that I had been checking out Em's goods. James was giving me a dirty look, and his fingers were gripping mine much tighter than was really necessary to keep our hands together. Emmett gave me a cocky smirk, and Rosalie look just as pleased.

"That's my monkey man," she said with a lick of her overly glossed lips.

I felt the shudder move through James' and my body at the same time. Just because I had noticed how the man was well-endowed, doesn't mean I needed those thoughts running though my head. It's not like I could help it, he was completely putting it out there with his junk-hugging shorts. Mental bleach, please!

Rosalie folded herself into his side and the visual was something like King Kong holding the gorgeous heroine from an old movie.

"I've been doing heavy physical training, Bells. I've finally found my calling. UFC!"

"UFC?" I said. I'd never heard of it.

"You know, UFC? Ultimate Fighting Championship? Cage fighting? Two guys locked in the octagon until one beats the piss out of the other. You have to have seen it!"

I slowly shook my head. Why would anyone watch something that sounded so violent? "I haven't seen it, Em, but I am sure you are an excellent fighter."

"You bet your ass I am! I'm in an amateur division now, but I'll get my chance in the big ring soon enough. Let me demo some moves for you with your pretty-boy over here. Bet you've never been in a fight before, have you?"

Before James had a chance to respond, he was hoisted over Emmett's head. Emmett was holding James by the thigh and the shoulder and James was flailing like a fish on the deck of my fathers' fishing boat.

"Put me down!" James shrieked in a high-pitched, far-from-masculine voice that I had never heard before. "Help!" James latched onto Em's arm, and suddenly James was lying on the ground gasping and Emmett was the one screaming.

"He bit me! That piece of shit bit me!" Emmett wailed.

Sure enough, there was a red swollen bite mark on Emmett's wrist.

I jumped over James and began poking Emmett in the chest, backing him away from my boyfriend. "What do you think you are doing? You could have seriously hurt him! I don't know when Forks turned into a place where this type of behavior is acceptable, but…" My screaming tirade was interrupted when I felt him behind me. My heart was accelerating to a rapid pace and I felt flushed all over. Apparently, I could stay away from Forks for 7 years and my body still reacted to the presence of Edward Cullen.

I spun around to find him watching me with an amused expression on his face. He looked the same, still in his uniform of a black tee and black jeans with the same red-brown unruly hair, yet he looked older, no longer the carefree boy I left behind in my journey to find myself. His bright green eyes looked aged and wiser.

Every good childhood memory I have stars Edward Cullen. I was a quiet, friendless bookworm of a child until Edward moved to Forks. With his similar shy nature, we became best friends. Edward was my better half in every sense of the words. He protected me from kids who thought it was fun to pick on the mousy, smart girl and he encouraged me to write when I thought it wouldn't be any good. Eventually, we became a romantic couple and everyone assumed that we would marry right after high school (or sooner) as was the custom here. He was the center of my universe, but I threw a wrench into our future together with my starry-eyed dreams of moving to the big city and becoming a famous author. I left for NYU right after high school graduation and he had been planning on attending the University of Washington's music program. I hadn't heard from him since I left.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Bella."

"What are you doing here?" I said. I had assumed he had escaped Forks at the same time I had. I'd hoped he had been a success with his music, he played the piano and the guitar, but I didn't want to encourage match-making Renee by asking about him.

"What do you mean? I'm right where you left me. I live here, remember?"

My eyes snapped to his eyes that were no longer crinkled in amusement, but appeared to be darkening with some unnamed emotion. Was he upset with me? There had always been a draw between us, a magnetism that brought us closer together. I felt it now, every fiber in my being somehow connected to his. I stepped in his direction, feeling the pull stronger as I got closer to him. I wanted to question his statement, but James had recovered the wind that had been knocked out of him when Emmett dropped him on the ground and was standing and reaching for Edward's hand.

"James Winthrop, and you are Edward…"

"Cullen." Edward returned his handshake with what looked to be an unnecessarily firm grip.

"You're Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen?" James asked incredulously. Had James heard of Edward? I knew I had never mentioned my past with Edward, I never talked of the time before I moved to New York.

"I'm not aware of another."

"Bella never mentioned anything about you..."

"Funny, I haven't heard much about you either. Renee never mentioned Bella was seeing anyone."

I had to put a stop to their pissing match. James looked murderous at the idea that I had not mentioned him to anyone. I found the perfect diversion standing 10 feet behind Edward.

"Jasper!"

Jasper looked toward me. Jasper had moved to Forks from Alabama when we were in high school. "Well, if it isn't Bella Swan, back from the big city." I guess he hadn't lost the southern accent. He had on his "Southern Pride" ensemble today- well-worn cowboy boots, tight-as-hell Wranglers and a Confederate flag tee with the sleeves ripped off. He tipped his cowboy hat to me as he walked to my side.

"Jazz, you haven't changed a bit! Where's Alice? Is she here?" Alice had been inseparable from Jasper from the day he started school here. I was sure they must still be together. Alice and I became friends in high school on the long bus ride from the trailer park to Forks High. She was one of the few people I really wanted to catch up with as long as I was here.

"Nah, I was just here to speak to Edward for a minute. Ali and I moved to town when I bought the bar. You should stop by tonight and see her, I know she would love to catch up with y'all."

"Oh, I will. James and I are planning to spend the night here before heading into Seattle tomorrow for his conference. We should have plenty of time to stop by and see her." I looked at James to confirm this was ok. "Baby, are you alright?"

James was locked in a staring contest with Edward. Edward seemed amused, but I could tell that James was becoming more and more agitated. His face was nearly purple by the time I made it back over to him.

"Isabella, I just remembered a meeting I scheduled with Victoria from the office for tonight. It is imperative that I connect with her before the conference tomorrow."

"How come you never mentioned the meeting before now? I thought we planned to stay here tonight. Are you sure that it was for…" My voice trailed off as he dragged me into my parents trailer, for what I assume he thought would be some privacy.

"Bella, you can't be serious about staying here."

"What? Why not?"

"These people are insane!" he hissed, glancing out the window to make sure no one had followed us.

"These people? What the hell, James?"

"Listen, your parents are perfectly nice and I am really happy I got the chance to meet them, but there is no way I can stay here tonight. A Winthrop does not sleep in a trailer! You'll come back to Seattle with me, and we will have a romantic night on the town."

"After your meeting, of course."

"Uh, yes. After my meeting. We'll need to be leaving soon so we can make it back."

"James, I know that I wasn't eager to come here, but now that I am here, I can't just leave after an hour! My parents haven't seen me in seven years. When am I ever going to make it back here?"

James snorted. "Um, never if I have any say in it!"

I didn't want to stay in Forks any more than he did, hell I had been avoiding it for years, but something about the judgments he was making was really starting to rub me the wrong way.

"Look, I know this probably isn't what you expected. I would never make you stay somewhere you feel uncomfortable. I'm not comfortable here either, but tonight I am staying. You can drive back tomorrow night after your conference to pick me up. We'll spend Friday together in Seattle and fly home on Saturday."

"That doesn't work, the cocktail party is tomorrow night. I will be there until late, I couldn't possibly make it all the way out here. You know I need to be at the party to make contacts."

"Fine, James. Pick me up Friday night. We won't be able to spend any time together in Seattle, but I guess it isn't a huge deal. Our flight doesn't leave until Saturday morning anyway."

"Baby, I am not sure I am comfortable leaving you here. Are you sure it is safe?"

"Seriously? I lived here for the first 18 years of my life, I am pretty sure I can handle it."

"Ok, Isabella. I'm going to take off then. Give your parents my regrets, I am so sorry that I scheduled a meeting for tonight."

"I'm sure you are sorry. James, since you will have some time after your meeting tonight, would you take my manuscript with you? You promised you would read it on this trip."

I worked in publishing, but my true passion had always been my writing. I had finally finished a book I was truly proud of, and I was really looking forward to sharing it with him. James was respected in the industry and had a knack for finding new writing talent. If he liked what I had written, I knew it was worth something. I had asked him to read it several times, but he was always so busy with work. He had been working a lot of late nights with Victoria, a fellow VP at the firm. I hoped that this small break from the office, even though it was work related, would give me an opportunity to expose him to my work.

"Of course, I'll make sure I look at it tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

He gave me a swift kiss on the lips, and dashed out to the rental car. He started it up and pulled out so fast, gravel sprayed the garden gnome next to my parents' mailbox.

I stepped onto the porch and watched him drive away. I am not sure this could have gone any worse. My born-with-a-silver-spoon-in-his-mouth boyfriend had been accosted, glared at and assaulted in Silver Forks. No wonder I never came back here. No wonder he couldn't get away fast enough.

I pulled up a milk crate and plopped down on it. I leaned forward to rest my head in my hands and saw a glimpse of red in the yard. My suitcase! I guess I hadn't gotten far enough past Hurricane Renee to actually get it inside. I went down the steps to pick it up. Next to my suitcase was my carry-on. I pulled both bags up to the porch and opened the carry-on to find what I should have expected. The portfolio containing my novel was still there. James hadn't paused long enough in his escape to take it with him. Sigh. I set the portfolio on the milk crate and began hauling my bags to my childhood bedroom.

Nothing had changed in the room. It had the same twin bed with the same worn purple comforter. The bulletin board on my wall held pictures of my high school adventures. I looked at the pictures of Alice, Rose and I on a day trip to Seattle, Edward and I at my Senior Prom, Jasper and Edward playing their guitars at a bonfire party in La Push. I was exhausted by the day already, and I had promised to stop by the bar tonight to see Alice. Maybe I could squeeze in a nap…

'*'

After my altogether too brief nap, I had an awkward early dinner with Charlie and Renee. Charlie grunted his responses and Renee wouldn't stop talking long enough for me to answer her questions. After that, I got ready for my night out. It was just a night at a bar in Forks, but I thought that I would wear something nice. No one in town would recognize the designer labels, but I knew I looked good in the navy wrap dress and suede heels.

I had Charlie drop me off outside of Jasper's bar. I figured I could catch a ride home with someone or maybe crash with Alice. I stepped through the door and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dim, smoky light. Jasper was behind the bar serving drinks and chatting with some men I didn't know. Alice was standing next to him. She had a baby resting on the hip exposed by her low rise daisy dukes and tied up flannel top. She was shoeless and was yelling at two more children that were climbing on the stage in the corner.

"Jasper! Jasper! Get off the stage, it's almost showtime! Don't you make me come over there!"

She turned to me, and grabbed me in a hug with her free arm. "Bella! I can't believe you are here!"

I returned her hug. "Look at you! You have a baby…in a bar."

"Actually, I have three! Boys, come over here and meet my friend." The two rambunctious boys finally made it to her side. "Bella, this is Jasper the Second, Jasper the Third and this little guy is Jasper the Fourth," she said as she gave the baby a little squeeze. "I wanted them all to be just like Jazz, so they all have his name!"

The boys names were a little crazy, even by Forks standards, but both Alice and Jasper seemed to light up at the sight of their children. I felt a twinge of envy seeing the two of them watch their boys adoringly.

"Wow, such handsome boys! You look really happy, Alice."

"I am, girl, but enough about me! I wanna hear about the big city and the handsome man Renee says you brought home with you. Where is he?"

"James needed to head back to Seattle for business, he didn't stay too long."

"Well, sounds like a girl's night then! Let me take the boys over to Maria's and we'll get started!"

Alice took the boys around the corner to her mother-in-law's house and then guided me to a table near the stage. She set up three shot glasses and poured some whiskey into each. "Rosie will be here in a couple minutes, but I say we toast now. To finding what makes us happy, and holding on to it with both hands!"

"I'll drink to that," Rosalie said as she slid into the seat next to me while downing her shot.

I downed the shot and thought about what she said. I liked my job and I was moderately successful. My happiness really was my writing though, and I vowed to pursue it fully when I got back to New York. Starting with making James read that manuscript.

As if my phone could read my mind, it began to vibrate and the display showed James name. I turned my back to the table and answered, "James! How did your meeting go, baby?"

He didn't respond. I could hear his muffled voice, he must have forgotten to lock his cell phone and butt-dialed me. I was about to disconnect the call when I heard a laugh. A distinctly female laugh. I could hear his voice again, but I couldn't make out the conversation. Was he still with Victoria? If he had needed to rush back to Seattle for their meeting this afternoon, would they still be together after ten at night? I disconnected the call and placed the Blackberry back in my bag. I really didn't want to hear any more.

My headache from earlier in the day returned, and although I wasn't much of a drinker, I had Alice refill my glass. I was going to need a buzz to dull all the questions in my head. I heard Jazz on the stage announcing the entertainment for the night, but I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying or the conversation between Rose and Alice. The strum of a guitar and a deep, gravelly voice that I would know anywhere brought me out of my daze.

Edward. He was sitting on a stool on the stage singing softly into the mic. All the noise of the bar faded away, and all I could hear was the sweet words he was singing and the notes from the guitar. I couldn't look away from him if I wanted to.

The lyrics were amazing. I knew immediately that this wasn't a cover, this was his music. He'd written this song.

…_She's got these big brown eyes, and they're as wide as the moon.  
They can take you to bed without you leavin' the room.  
I would kill just to be her man,  
but she's too cool to give a damn._

I'm falling in love for the last time.  
I'm falling in love forever and ever.  
Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine.  
I'm falling in love for the last time…

It made me ill to think of him singing about another girl. I had always hoped he had written songs about me when we were in high school, although if he had, he never shared them with anyone. This song was so intimate, you could feel the love and longing in every word. Edward hadn't been mine for a very long time, but a tiny part of my heart was jealous of the girl who could make him feel this way. Who am I kidding? A large part of me was jealous of whoever inspired these lyrics.

Alice's voice brought me back to the conversation at the table. "You know, he went up there? New York?"

"Who?" I said, "Edward?"

"I'm not supposed to know, but Jasper let it slip once."

"When?"

"About a year after you left. He told Jasper he'd never seen anything like it. He knew it would take more than just showing up to get you back. He'd have to conquer the world first. He's been trying ever since."

I was silent as I pondered this new information.

"You know, he's been successful with his music? Not his performing yet, but his songwriting. You'd never guess it because he's still here. You should ask him about it."

Right now, I was sure I didn't want to talk to Edward about any of his songwriting, including his inspiration for this song, whoever she was.

"Hit me, Alice." Alcohol would be my friend tonight.

I lost track of how much whiskey I consumed, I never was good at holding my booze. I was feeling buzzed and happy, my concerns forgotten, when Alice tucked me into Edward's truck for the ride home. Rose and Emmett had left together earlier in the night saying something about keeping up his early morning training routine.

"Take care of her, Edward. Make sure she drinks a glass of water and two Tylenol before she gets in bed. Girl can't hold her alcohol, I guess not everything changes."

"I'll take care of her, Al," he replied.

Edward pulled out of the lot, and was silent for the first few minutes of our drive.

"Are you ok, Bella? I've never seen you drink that much." He took one hand off the steering wheel and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just fiiiiiiiine…" my statement is interrupted by a loud hiccup. His laugh at my obvious drunkenness is musical. I realize I have missed it.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"She. The girl with the brown eyes. The girl you fell in love with."

"Bella…we shouldn't talk about this now. I'm tired. You're drunk."

"Why not? I think this is the perfect time."

Why doesn't he want to tell me about her? The song said that the girl wasn't his, I'll have to suck it up and ask Renee tomorrow about any rumors going around Forks starring Edward. I know I shouldn't care-I have a boyfriend and a life that exists outside of this place, but I care. I am intoxicated enough to admit that, even if I will only admit it to myself.

I turn to the window, pouting about him not answering my questions, and the next thing I am aware of is strong arms lifting me out of the cab of the truck. I lean into the warm body that is carrying me through the chilly night. He smells familiar, clean. Like soap and boy and man, so many memories. Edward.

"Edward. Where am I?" I mumbled through my sleepy fog.

"Hush, love. I'm taking you to your bed."

"Ok, s'good idea. So tired."

He set me down on my feet just long enough to slide back my comforter then he lifted me again and placed me gently in my childhood bed. He'd been in my room many times, first as my childhood buddy, then as my boyfriend. It felt right for him to be here. I wanted him here.

"Stay."

"What, Bells?"

"Stay, with me. Tired, need you." I was slurring my words at this point, my eyes were shut, and my brain was unable to connect successfully with my mouth.

He didn't answer for a few moments. I opened my eyes to see if he was still there. He was. The lamp in the corner of my room lit up his features, making them stand out even more beautifully than they normally did. His jaw was strong, his brow defined. His dark green eyes were gazing at me with an unfathomable look.

"When you mean it, love, really mean it, I will stay. Not tonight though."

He tucked the blanket around me, placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and walked out of the room without a glance back.

What did that mean? I wanted to contemplate the meaning of everything I had learned tonight, but my mind was so heavy, my eyes were so heavy. Tomorrow…

'*'

I wake in the morning and can feel precisely how much I drank last night. I note that the clock on my nightstand says it is after noon. Ugh, what was I thinking? Oh, that's right. James and his giggling female companion. Edward and his brown-eyed muse. Edward leaving me. I was trying not to think. My brain may possibly explode if I don't get some caffeine and painkillers, immediately.

I drag myself out of bed, change into my 7 For All Mankind jeans and a NYU hoodie- possibly the most casual clothing I own, and walk to the kitchen. I grab a Diet Coke and a Little Debbie snack. Mmm, my mother's idea of a balanced breakfast. I don't hear either Charlie or Renee in the trailer, so I decide to go outside for some fresh air. Maybe the air and the ibuprofen I am gulping down with my Diet Coke will help stop the pounding between my ears.

I plop myself down in the aluminum lawn chair at the end of the porch and decide to rip open my Honey Bun. Hey, if I am going to puke, I may as well have something in my stomach, right?

"Bella, what is this?"

Edward is sitting on the milk crate, holding my portfolio. He looks exhausted, but his emerald eyes have a brightness I've never seen in them. Where did he get my portfolio?

"Who wrote this? Is it an author you are editing?"

"Why? What's it to you?"

"Answer the question, please."

He is pinching the bridge of his nose. I know he's losing his patience with me, but I am not sure I want to discuss it.

"We aren't discussing this, Edward. You are tired, I'm drunk, or hungover, anyway," I said, throwing last nights' words back in his face.

"Look," he starts softly, "this story is you. Everything about this story screams you. Isabella Marie Swan is the only person who could have written this. I recognized your 'voice' right away. It's amazing, Bells."

"You read it? All of it?"

"I couldn't put it down. I probably shouldn't have opened the folder, I would never want to violate your privacy, but it was on the porch and I didn't know if it was important."

"So, you read it?"

"I did. Stayed up all night. Is it going to be published?"

"Um…I'm working on that."

"What do you mean 'working on it'? You working publishing, your boyfriend is a talent agent for a publishing firm. What did he have to say about it? Didn't he like it?"

I was starting to feel a little defensive. Of course I wanted my book to see the light of day. I was truly proud of it.

"James loved it! Or he will love it, I am sure."

"Will love it? He hasn't read it? When did you finish this?"

I wouldn't meet his eyes, so he placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"Bella, how long has this been completed?"

"Six months," I whispered.

"Six months…six months! He has known about this for six months and hasn't read it! I figured he was a complete asshole after he made up that 'meeting' so he could leave, but this is a much higher level of fuckery than even I would have expected!"

"Now wait just a minute, Edward. You don't know him or my relationship with him! Who are you to judge? You haven't been a part of my life for a very long time. You don't know anything about me anymore!" This last statement is the one that pricks the tears in my eyes. For so long, he was the only one who truly understood me, the idea that he doesn't is crushing.

"Bella, I know every important thing there is to know about you. The amount of time spent together recently means little. Nothing has changed about you, not on the inside. You may dress better than you did when you lived in Silver Forks, but you are still the same smart, funny, talented, amazing brown-eyed girl that I fell in love with so many years ago." His hand is now on my cheek, his thumb brushing the tears off my face.

Brown-eyed girl, wait, brown-eyed girl? Love? No…it couldn't be me in the song, we were together so long ago. I am not ready to think about any of this.

"I need to go."

"What? Where?"

Sentences are escaping me at this point, so I give him what few words I can come up with. "Going, now."

I dash down the steps, grateful that I put on some slippers before I stepped out the door. They are probably getting shredded from my mad dash across the trailer park and into the adjacent woods, but I just don't care. I run until I reach the river, and turn and head north along the trail. I have travelled the path hundreds of times, but I am not reliving my old memories. I am not thinking about the present, either. I am just running, as much as one can on a path in the woods in rapidly deteriorating slippers.

I eventually make it to one of Charlie's old fishing spots. I sit on a large rock just back from a bend in the river. It is relatively shallow and calm here, a good spot for fishing and hopefully a good spot for thinking.

What is going on with me? I have the perfect life. I have a loving boyfriend who wants me to move in with him, a fantastic job in an industry that I love and I live in the most amazing city in the world. Why does coming back here jumble up everything in my mind? I was so clear about where I saw myself going in life about 24 hours ago. I shouldn't be comparing James to Edward. James is busy with work, it's not his fault he doesn't have time to read my book. Like Edward, who stayed up all night to read it…and may have written a beautiful song about me.

I'm confusing myself again. I need some clarity, and I know who can provide it. I take the Blackberry out of my jeans pocket and click on James contact information. I am grateful this spot on the river isn't so far away from the cell tower they built right behind the trailer park.

"Hello?"

"James, how is the conference?"

"Fine, I have actually made contact with a few people I have really wanting to get in touch with. I had lunch with one of the authors, and I'm just heading to the afternoon conference session now"

"Really? That's great. How was your night last night? I'm sorry I left you in Seattle alone."

"That's ok, Isabella. I was exhausted after all that driving and my meeting last night. I was in bed, asleep, by 9."

"That early, huh?"

"I know, really unlike me. I guess all the extra work at the office and the travelling finally caught up with me."

"Hmm, I guess so. Did you start reading my book?" I know he didn't, but I want to see what he'll say.

"I did, only a few pages. I'm really looking forward to finishing it. I've got to run, baby, the session is about to start. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

I purposely don't answer his question. "Have a good afternoon, James." I disconnect the call and stare at my phone. I pull up the history and note that despite my intoxication last night, I was correct when I remembered James' accidental call was after 10.

I sit on my rock for the next couple of hours. I'm not really thinking, I'm trying to absorb everything that has changed in the last 24 hours. Nothing is drastically different, except the way I am viewing things now.

James. I have been dating James for nearly 3 years now, since right after I started working at Twilight Books. I wasn't ready to move in with him, but I thought that we had a good relationship. I trusted him. The ease with which he has lied to me multiple times this week has certainly made me question this. I am sure he didn't have a meeting scheduled with Victoria before he came here and saw my family. The call log on my phone disputes the idea that he was in bed at 9 last night. I know he doesn't have a copy of my book to read, I have never sent it to anyone electronically and the one print copy is back at my parent's trailer with Edward.

Edward. My thoughts about him have certainly changed in the last day. So much of my past is wrapped up in him and I am a little confused about how I feel about him now. I am kind of surprised at how wonderful it has been to see him. Seeing him play his music was amazing. That man was born to be on the stage and his song was so soulful. He totally has that sexy singer/songwriter vibe going on. Then he took care of me when I was drunk. He didn't have to do that. The man hasn't seen me in seven years, but he was so tender when he carried me into my room and tucked me into bed. And then, he read my book. He stayed up all night and read my book. And he was so upset when he found out James had known about it for so long and hadn't read it. I wonder why he cares so much?

The rustling behind me breaks me out of my musing. It's Charlie. He's carrying his fishing gear, probably just back from a morning spent fishing on the river at a different spot.

"Hey kiddo, thought that was you." He sits down on the large rock next to me.

"Hey Daddy."

We sit together in comfortable silence for awhile, no noises but the river splashing down its' path and the forest around us.

" I forgot how beautiful it is around here."

"Guess it doesn't take much for you to forget a lot of things," he replies.

"Daddy, it's not like that."

"No, I'll tell you what it's not like. It's not like your mother and I were the only ones 'round here that you run out on. You know, he's been waiting on you a long time."

I don't have to ask who "He" is. Charlie's right. Everyone I love I left behind when I went to New York. I was so proud of being there and living my dream, I decided that nothing and no one else mattered. Now that I am back here…I see that it matters. He matters.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Anytime, Bella. Your Mama and I are proud of you, you know?"

That's the first time he has ever said those words to me, but somehow I always knew he felt it.

"I know, Dad. I'm gonna go, I've got someone to see."

He nods his head and I start walking back the way I came.

'*'

I've been standing outside Edward's trailer for the last 15 minutes. I should knock, but I lost my courage about 10 minutes before I got back to Silver Forks. He's probably out now, doing whatever it is he does, I'll try back later. I turn around and am quietly stepping away from his place, when his voice stops me.

"All that time standing in front of my door, and you're just going to walk away?" He's standing in the open door now, watching me with an amused expression.

"Well, I…I wasn't sure you were home, and …"

"I suppose knocking might have answered the question."

"Right."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. That is, if I am not interrupting anything."

"Nope, come on in."

I follow him inside and it looks different than I remember. This was his family's place when we were in high school, but it is changed now. The furniture is obviously new and there are three guitars on stands in the corner. A huge flat-screen television is mounted on one wall of the room. There is soft guitar music playing in the background. This is obviously a bachelor pad now. I'd heard what happened to Carl and Emmy, his parents. Two years ago a logging truck had lost control and hit them on Highway 101. They were killed instantly. Renee told me what happened, but not in time for me to make it back home for the funeral. It is one of the few things that would have brought me back here.

"I was sorry to hear about your parents. I would have come back, but…"

"Thanks. I know," he interrupted, "Renee told me she didn't talk to you until after. It was a shock to lose them."

"You must miss them."

"I do, they were amazing people."

"They were."

As we talk, I am circling the room looking at his things. You can tell a lot about a person by what they have in their personal space, and I am way too nervous to sit still and have this conversation.

I stop at the large bookcase in the corner of the room. Every shelf but one is filled with books, reading was one of our shared passions. That one shelf with no books has some framed photos and other memorabilia. I pick them up one by one to get a closer look. There is one of Edward and his parents, one of Jasper and Edward playing guitars together at what must be the bar, and one of Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I on our graduation day. I shake my head at the hideous yellow Forks High graduation gowns. I'm placing the photo back on the shelf when I see a small, gold flash at the back of the shelf. I reach up and grab the heavy, metal award.

"Edward, what is this?"

I look over to him, and he is staring at me with a grave expression. I look back down at the award. It's a Grammy. It is inscribed:

Edward Cullen

Best Song Written For Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media

All I Am

All I Am was a huge song last year. It had been featured in a small film about a vampire love story that had exploded in popularity. The book the film was based on had an extremely loyal following. The soundtrack was filled with young, hip artists, but none of the songs got as much attention as All I Am. The romantic song had been sung by Irina, a singer from the Ukraine. You couldn't turn on the radio for a good 6 month period last year without hearing that song.

"I didn't want you to hear about it like this…"

"What? You won a Grammy and this is the first I am hearing about it?"

"It wasn't a big deal. It was supposed to be a small film soundtrack. I had no idea it would get picked up like it did. I've sold a bunch of my other songs, too, because of the exposure created by this."

"This is amazing, Edward, really. Congratulations."

"Um, thanks."

Edward stands behind me, so he can take the award out of my hands and place it back on the shelf. He isn't touching me, but it feels like he is surrounding me. The tension between our bodies is palpable. His heat is practically singeing the length of my body and I am surrounded by his masculine scent. He pauses just for a moment after he places the Grammy back on the shelf with his other mementos, inhales deeply, then crosses the room and sits on his couch.

I'm feeling a little weak after being so near him, and so I flop onto the other end of the couch.

"Edward, why are you still here?"

"What?"

"Why are you still here? You have a Grammy and you are selling your songs, surely you can afford to go somewhere else. Anywhere else! You could go to L.A. and perform or New York. There is an amazing music scene there. How are you going to be a success when you are living in a trailer in the middle of nowhere?"

"I have left here, Bella. I couldn't wait to escape this place, just like you. I spent years in Seattle finishing my degree and playing music there. Seattle also has a thriving music community, you know," he said with a wink. "It's where I made most of the contacts I have for my songwriting. When Mom and Dad died, I started to think about things. Living in a big city wasn't so important anymore. People are more important, and most of the people I love are still here. So, I came back."

"Most of the people?"

He doesn't respond to my question, so I try a different one.

"Why did you read the book, Edward?"

He doesn't respond to this one, either, so I scoot closer on the couch and ask again. I'm not sure it's a good idea to get this close to him. The energy is vibrating between us and it gets stronger the closer I get. I scoot again anyway and tuck my leg under my body so I can angle myself toward him.

"Why, Edward? When you realized what it was, why did you read it instead of leaving it there?"

"I wanted that little piece of you. I told you I could hear your 'voice' in the writing and it is true. When you write, you pour every ounce of yourself into your work. It's like taking a little glimpse into your soul. If that was all I can have of you now, it's what I was going to take."

"Why do you care? I haven't heard from you in years! You didn't even try to contact me when you were in New York!"

"Who told you about New York?"

I decided to give him the same treatment and I don't answer his question.

He sighed. "I went to New York because I missed you. I'd been miserable my first year in Seattle. It felt like half of my self had been taken away when you were gone. I don't know what I wanted, I couldn't stay in New York and I never would have asked you to give up your scholarship and come home. I guess that I just wanted. I went to your dorm, Renee had given me your address. I got in late, but I went straight to you, I couldn't wait to see you. I got there and I saw you. You were dressed for a night on the town. You were with a tall, blonde girl and two men. You were laughing and happy and I just couldn't interfere. I thought you must not be missing anything like I was. Nobody finds their soul mate when they're ten. I mean, where's the fun in that, right?"

"I left the next morning. Knowing you were at least happy helped some. I threw myself into my music and I have been busy with it ever since."

'I wish I'd known you were there. Edward, I love my life in New York. It is an amazing place, and I have so many people I love there..."

He glanced down at his hands in his lap.

"but not everyone I love is there."

"No?" his jade green eyes meet mine.

"No."

I'm not able to resist his pull any longer. I tilt my head toward him and meet his lips in a soft kiss. I can feel the spot where his lips met mine, even after I pull away. Then, Edward leans over to me and places a second kiss on my lips. This kiss, even sweeter than the first, I am not going to break. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer. His hands move up to my arms and then begin to descend down to my shoulders, along my body and around my back as we continue to kiss. His lips are so soft and when I open my mouth for his tongue, the kisses begin to turn from sweet to heated.

Before I know what has happened, he has pulled my body over to his, so I am straddling him about halfway up his thighs. My arms are still around his neck and my fingers slide up to run through his hair. I love his hair, it looks wild and unruly, but feels so soft. Edward's hands are running along the waistband of my jeans, then he slips them up under my sweatshirt. His hands are strong and sure as he moves them up my back. In some ways this feels so familiar, the attraction always burned hot between Edward and I, but in many ways this is new. Neither of us are unsure teenagers any longer, and there is definitely no awkwardness in this exchange.

Edward's hot mouth starts a path down my neck, sucking and grazing my flesh with his teeth. I grip his hair tightly in my hands and a groan escapes me. He grabs my ass firmly with both hands and slides me up his thighs and my body is now flush with his. He pulls the neck of my sweatshirt toward my shoulder and his mouth continues along my collarbone.

I can't stop my hips that have begun a slow rolling motion that is bringing me into delicious contact with his hardness underneath me. He grunts and loosens his hold on me, pushing me back slightly. I pause, only to realize his hands are removing my sweatshirt. He tries to bring my body back his, but I stop him. I reach down for the edge of his black tee and pull it over his head, tossing it across the room. He growls and he pushes his hips up into me. I resume my previous grinding motion. He is pressing at just the right spot and his hot skin against mine feels incredible.

He is holding my lower back with one hand, pushing me into him just a little harder and the other hand is drifting up my torso and grazing the side of my breast. I push my chest into his hand and he palms it and returns his mouth to my neck.

"Ugh, Bella…" he groans into my neck. His voice pushes me closer to the release that I am fast approaching.

"Edward… more."

His hands move up my back and release the hooks on my bra. He yanks it off my shoulders and it disappears over the back of the couch. His hands replace the cups of the bra, rubbing and gently squeezing. The sensation pushes me over the edge and I begin to cry out his name. The orgasm is so intense my vision blurs and my body shakes violently.

"Bel-la, oh!" I feel him jerk underneath me and I know he has found his release, too.

Our bodies finally still and his arms wrap around me, pressing me tightly to his chest. We stay together this way for an indeterminable amount of time. We don't move until he feels me shiver from the cold room. He pulls us down to lie on our sides on the couch and covers our joined bodies with a knit throw from the back of the couch.

He brushes my hair away from my face, my head is resting on his shoulder. Exhausted, I start to drift off to sleep. Just before I finally succumb, I hear him.

"Love, I've waited so long for this," he whispers to me.

'*'

I wake a few hours later. I can see that it is dark outside now. I'm on Edward's couch, still in his embrace. I get up as carefully as I can, so as not to wake him and begin to retrieve my clothes. When I am dressed, I softly kiss Edward goodbye and slip out the door.

I hope to sneak into my parent's place unnoticed as well, but I'm not so lucky this time. Renee is sitting at the kitchen table, obviously waiting for me.

"You're leaving aren't you."

"Yes."

"Now?"

"As soon as I can get a ride, yes."

Renee rises, gathers me into her arms, and hugs me tight. "I hope you realize what you are leaving behind this time." She releases me and walks to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I call the cab company, offering a huge tip if they can get someone here first thing in the morning. They agree to have someone there at six am. I wasn't able to reschedule my original flight home since it was in James' name, so I have to buy a new ticket. I don't care if it costs a small fortune for my last minute, one-way ticket home. I am not waiting for James to come get me and I am definitely not flying on a plane with him. I have too much to sort out where he is concerned and I need some space. He left me several text messages last night. I'm not going to return them now.

I gather the few items I have unpacked, and go outside to wait for the cab. It isn't six, but I know I won't be able to sleep with all the thoughts swirling through my head.

The cabbie arrives just as the sun begins peeking over the horizon. He loads my bags as I get in the back seat, and we are on our way. He's unusually talkative for someone at this hour of the morning.

"Where you headed?"

"Home."

"Where's home?"

"Originally here, but now it's New York City."

"Ah, The Big Apple! What is someone from NYC doing back in middle-of-nowhere Forks?"

"I realized I forgot something when I left," I said.

"Oh yeah? Did you find it?"

"Yes," I whispered. "It was right where I left it."


End file.
